La Rebeldía De Leni
by Rex3003
Summary: Leni sufre un severo cambio de actitud al ver que Lincoln huye de casa y al descubrir que sus hermanas la engañaron. Ella se da cuenta del maltrato que su hermano menor sufrió e intentará encontrarlo y enmendar ella sola sus errores. (No Such Luck AU). (Se recomienda discreción).
1. cambio

**_Nuevo proyecto. Ustedes sabrán si le dan una oportunidad._**

**_Esta vez la protagonista es nuestra querida y amable, Leni Loud. Si, sufrirá un extraño cambio y los invitó a leer la historia para que sepan el porque :')._**

**_The Loud House y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. Mientras que los demás Oc y la historia son de mi propiedad._**

**_Nos vemos al final del capítulo_** **_:D._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cambio.**

_Estúpida..._

Era todo en lo que podía pensar.

_Soy una estúpida..._

No dejaba de repetirlo.

_¿Por que no me di cuenta antes del daño que le hacíamos?_

Ya era tarde para cualquier tipo de arrepentimiento.

_Oh cierto, por que soy una estúpida sin cerebro..._

Decidió no hacer nada y apoyar la idea de ponerse en contra de su único hermano, el único que la apoyó desde siempre y nunca pero nunca, la llamó tonta... A propósito, y eso que habían veces en los que merecía ser tratada como una tarada.

_Mirenlos llorar... Que montón de hipócritas..._

Le daba asco su propia familia. Llorando la pérdida de su único hermano como un montón de niños hipócritas arrepentidos, simplemente le daban asco. Mucho asco. Demasiado asco.

_Si tan solo lo hubiera visto antes... Pero no pude... No Leni, no llores. No debes ser igual a esas personas a las cuáles no sabes si llamar familia o delincuentes._

Desearía haber huido junto con él pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando llegaron del cine, Lincoln, su pequeño copo de nieve ya se había ido y posiblemente, para siempre.

_Eso es oficiales, haganle preguntas a esos malos padres y luego suban al cuarto de Linky para que vean como sufrió él y el estado en el que vivía._

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todos pagarán por sus crímenes.

—Oigan oficiales —los llamó Leni. Captando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede jovencita? —preguntó un robusto uniformado de pelo negro con aspecto afroamericano.

Leni se acercó y lo tomó de la mano. Su enorme sonrisa parecía muy forzada y hasta daba miedo.

—Tal vez si revisan el cuarto de mi hermanito Linky, encuentren una pista para encontrarlo... Digo, como que, yo los puedo guiar —comentó la rubia con la misma sonrisa.

Los oficiales se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo el compañero del otro oficial. Un policía de estatura media con cabello negro también pero con tono de piel claro.

Los señores Loud y las demás hermanas mayores temblaron ante eso. No podían creer que Leni sugiriera ese tipo de cosas, tal vez solo estaba siendo amable y quería ayudar a encontrar a su hermano. Pero si los oficiales subían, entonces todos menos las más pequeñas, sabían lo que pasaría.

—Por aquiiiii —dijo ella con voz melodiosa.

Ambos uniformados se adelantaron al segundo piso, con Leni de escolta. Solo ella sabia para que se había quedado atrás.

Ambos padres se quedaron sin habla al ver la mirada de odio puro que su segunda hija mayor les lanzó antes de que se perdiera por completo en el segundo piso.

—¿¡Pero que es esto!? —Se escuchó gritar a uno de ellos.

—Mis padres vendieron las cosas de mi hermanito por que estaban infectadas con su mala suerte, por eso dormía en el patio usando un traje de ardilla, que según mi hermana Lisa y mi talentosa hermana Lynn contiene su mala suerte y la convierte en buena suerte, pero como que... Eso deberían preguntárselo a mis padres, ellos son los que me dijeron todo eso —explicó con normalidad la rubia sonriente. Su sonrisa era tan grande que ponía incómodo a cualquiera.

Pero no a los dos oficiales que tuvieron que pedir refuerzos y enseguida bajaron a la planta baja para hablar seriamente con los padres de esta chica tan tonta.

_Eso es, ahora pagaremos por nuestros errores y tal vez algún día... Vuelva a ver a Linky y rogarle que me perdone por no ser la mejor hermana y ser un buen ejemplo a seguir para él._

Bajó la cabeza y no aguantó más. Se puso a sollozar y voltear a ver el cuarto de su hermano perdido solo la hizo romper en llanto, pero era un llanto con gritos y algo de agresividad de por medio.

Entró al cuarto de su hermano y empezó a tirar todo. Sacó la basura al pasillo dejando limpio el cuarto. Abajo se podían escuchar más gritos de enojo y afuera el llegar de más patrullas de policía.

—¡Hhhhaaaahhh! —Se jaló el cabello con clara intención de querer arrancarselo, cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Le importó una mierda que un par de oficiales nuevos y Lori mirarán la escena con pena. Su hermana mayor intentó consolarla pero...

—¡No Leni, espera! —gritó Lori al momento en que Leni se le abalanzó y comenzó a atacarla.

—¡Por tu culpa Linky se fue! —Le daba golpes con sus manos y arañaba el rostro de su hermana.

Una oficial que había llegado tuvo que detenerla sujetandola por la espalda o si no, terminaría matando a su hermana mayor.

_Las cosas empeoraran... Debo buscar a Linky y encontrarlo cuanto antes._

* * *

—A ver Leni, ¿Te afectó mucho la pérdida de tu hermano menor? —preguntó su psicólogo. Un hombre de unos veinticinco años, pelo marrón corto y ojos rojos. Usaba un traje de negocios color negro.

Leni se movió en el diván.

—Lo extraño, debo ir a buscarlo y decirle que lo siento mucho, que lo amo como cuando éramos más jóvenes y que ya no pude hacerlo después y que muchas veces quise decírselo cuando tenía puesto ese horrible traje pero que Lori y las demás me decían estupideces para evitar que lo ayudará... —Lo miró con ojos suplicantes. —Por favor señor Rex, debe dejarme ir. Debo encontrarlo, debe estar perdido y en las calles hace frío. Seguramente tiene hambre... Necesitó traerlo de vuelta y cuidarlo. —Empezó a sollozar causando un poco de pena en el psicólogo.

—Lo siento Leni, pero tengo ayudarte con tu problema antes de dejarte ir —Se levantó del asiento y miró por la ventana. —¿Sabes que tus padres fueron encarcelados por maltrato infantil y tal vez pasen un largo tiempo en la cárcel? —Preguntó con algo de tristeza y volteó a verla con tristeza.

—No me importa, yo solo quiero buscar a Linky... Además esa será una buena lección para ellos, para que aprendan a no ser malos padres —eso dejó sin habla al psicólogo. Quién simplemente se volvió a sentar en su asiento y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué hay de tus hermanas? —soltó otra pregunta. —¿No te preocupa lo que les pase si sus padres terminan en la cárcel? Podrían terminar en orfanatos o peor, en casa de algunos de sus familiares que viven lejos y todo eso.

Leni negó con la cabeza y con mucho enojo respondió.

—Ellas con el tiempo aprenderán de sus errores y se darán cuenta de lo que le hicieron a Linky, por lo que me importa muy poco lo que les pase de ahora en adelante —dijo de forma fría.

Rex sonrió ante lo que escuchó. Escribió algo en una libreta y seguidamente arranco la hoja y se la pasó a Leni.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella mientras leía lo que decía la hoja.

—Es una prescripción para que compres pastillas para dormir, las necesitarás si quieres estar bien descansada y con energías para que puedas buscar a tu hermano perdido —se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. —Ya no tienes que volver, al parecer aprendiste tú lección. —Leni se levantó del diván y se dirigió a la salida pero antes de salir, él le habló. —Y Leni... —Ella lo volteó a ver. —Suerte en tu búsqueda y recuerda elegir las palabras correctas cuando encuentres a Lincoln.

Leni le sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias señor... —Salió por la puerta y se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

Al llegar a casa se encontró con todas sus hermanas en un estado deprimente.

—Puff... Buenas para nada... —Susurró por lo bajo.

Luna se le acercó a hablarle, se veía preocupada.

—Leni, hermana... ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó la rockera.

Leni la miró con cansancio.

—Bien... Con permiso... —Se fue a la segunda planta lo más rápido posible.

Luna levantó una mano en su dirección pero la bajo rápidamente al igual que su cabeza.

Miraba con tristeza el cuarto vacío que ella misma se encargó de vaciar y limpiar por completo.

—Me preguntó como podré comprarle nuevas cosas a Linky... —Pensó en voz alta.

Io único que se le ocurrió fue, buscar un trabajo o vender algunas de sus cosas.

—Creó que haré ambas... Por Linky...

**Unas semanas después.**

Había logrado vender varias de sus ropas que ya no usaba por un buen precio. Pudo reunir lo suficiente para comprarle una cama y sábanas nuevas a la habitación de Lincoln.

Poco a poco las cosas mejoraban según ella, pero lo cierto era que se estaban poniendo peor. Sus padres lograron salir bajo fianza y todo gracias por que aquel raro psicólogo influenció a un juez para que les permitieran ese derecho.

Ni siquiera los saludó el día que volvieron. Ya no hablaba con nadie y su radiante sonrisa estaba oculta hasta nuevo aviso.

Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como para tontas reuniones familiares.

Tuvo que hacer un doloroso gasto para comprarse una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones azules con zapatos negros. Aun usaba sus gafas de sol, le daban un toque de madurez. No tuvo que comprar la camisa verde que usaba por debajo de la chaqueta por que ya la tenía guardada por allí.

**Un mes después.**

Ya habían llegado la vacaciones de verano y aún no sabia nada de su único hermano. Ni la policía había dado reportes o noticias de su búsqueda.

—Uhmm... Se necesita mesera, de dieciséis a veinte años, sin experiencia y que tenga buen trato con las personas —leía el periódico sentada en la mesa de la cocina. Ya había repuesto ella sola el ochenta por ciento de las cosas de su hermano. Pero necesitaría mucho más dinero para reponer el armario y los demás muebles. —Bien, creo que iré a solicitarlo... No está tan lejos de todos modos.

—¿Hija por que no dejas que te ayudemos con una parte del dinero? —Habló su madre mientras cocinaba.

Ella más que nadie notó el cambio repentino de su hija. Incluso se portaba agresiva con las demás mayores y más distante de todos. Tanto, que dormía en la habitación de su hijo perdido. Si, lo extrañaban y al parecer poco a poco sus demás hijas se daban cuenta de su error. Se dieron cuenta muy tarde del error que cometieron, solo rogaban al cielo que estuviera bien y que algún día regresará a casa para que puedan rogarle por su perdón.

—Gracias pero no, gracias —dijo de forma cortante.

No confío en nadie de ustedes, en cuanto encuentre a Linky me voy a vivir con él, lo más lejos posible.

—Vamos cielo, no debes... —El señor Loud no pudo terminar.

**_«Pam»_**

Leni azotó el periódico en la mesa y se levantó de su asiento.

—Dije que NO —finalizó y emprendió camino a su habitación.

Pero se topó con sus hermanas menores, las gemelas para ser más precisos, intentó ignorarlas pero tenían ese mal hábito de hablarle.

—¿Leni, me ayudas a peinar mi cabello? —Lola le ofreció un cepillo, pero Leni negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pideselo a Lori —las paso de lado y siguió a su habitación pero la otra tuvo que hablar.

—¿Aun estas molesta? —preguntó Lana.

Leni detuvo su andar y les habló sin mirarlas.

—No Lana, ya no...

Ambas se miraron entre sí y la gemela mayor volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Pero eres... Diferente... —Dijo con inocencia.

Leni lo pensó un poco y respondió.

—Las personas cambian Lana, es cuestión de madurar... Cuando crezcan lo entenderán —finalizó para seguir su destino.

Ambas se quedaron allí por un instante. La rubia mayor no notó las lágrimas en los ojos de las pequeñas, tampoco vio cuando se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Y mucho menos notó a cierta deportista que miraba la escena desde la puerta de su habitación. En ella se notaba un rostro de arrepentimiento mayor que las demás y las bolsas en sus ojos daban a entender que no podía dormir bien por qué la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Si, Lynn era la que más sufría pero a Leni no le importaba para nada.

La exmodista había abandonado la habitación de su hermana mayor. Al deshacerse de la mayoría de sus ropas y telas, pudo hacer más fácil su mudanza por que se quedó casi sin nada. La que más sufrió fue Lori, ella había perdido a una buena amiga y a una buena compañera de cuarto.

Leni aceptó sus disculpas, pero no su amistad.

Leni perdonó a todos pero ya no quería tener tratos con personas tan crueles y tan falsas. Simplemente quería tener a su hermano de vuelta con ella.

Ordenaba y limpiaba las cosas nuevas que le compró a su hermano. Debían estar en buenas condiciones cuando el regresará. O mejor dicho, cuando ella lo encontrará y lo trajera de vuelta, para después irse a vivir lejos con él.

—¡Y listo! —dijo con un sonrisa tranquila. Todo se veía reluciente. Era cierto que dormía allí, pero procuraba dormir en posición fetal en la cama nueva, a la cuál ni el plástico le había quitado.

Se recostó en la cama en esa posición y cerró sus ojos. Mañana era sábado e iría temprano a ese restaurante para ver si podía conseguir ese trabajo.

Dormiría un poco aunque fuera temprano. La noticia del abuso llegó rápido a sus amigas y conocidas, eso hizo que le dejarán de hablar y que se quedara sola. Pero ella sabia que se lo merecía y que era un precio justo a pagar por ser tan lenta y boba.

Hubiera seguido tranquila pero la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a Lori. Leni abrió los ojos y se molestó por su presencia. Es cierto que ya habían arreglado las cosas y que se habían perdonado. Pero su relación se distanció mucho, haciendo sufrir más a Lori ya que a Leni ni le importó.

—¿Leni tienes un minuto? —Preguntó con timidez.

Leni ni se inmutó y respondió con seriedad.

—¿Disculpa, no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?

—P-pero... —Intentó hablar pero Leni le daba la espalda.

Lori tuvo que resignarse y volver a salir.

**_«Toc» «Toc» «Toc»_**

—¡Adelante! —Habló Leni para luego sentarse en la cama, pero su semblante aún era muy serio.

Lori entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Leni... Hola, ¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba a su hermana con tristeza.

Leni movió su mano dándole vueltas indicándole que continuará. Mientras que con la otra se sostenía la quijada y la miraba con aburrimiento.

Ella miró a un lado y luego a otro para luego continuar.

—Este... Verás, mañana hay una venta especial en el mall y me preguntaba... —No pudo continuar.

—No tengo tiempo —la cortó Leni para luego volver a acostarse en posición fetal dándole nuevamente la espalda a su hermana.

—Pero Leni, vamos necesitas salir más... —La tomó de la mano pero su hermana la apartó bruscamente y no sólo eso, se levantó de la cama y la miró con furia.

—¡Ya dije que no quiero nada contigo! —La comenzó a empujar fuera de la habitación y ya en el pasillo, le siguió gritando. —¡Ni de nadie, ya que todos son unas malditas mentirosas-Agh! —Se sujetó la cabeza y empezó a sufrir de un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Leni! —Gritaron Luna y Luan, habían salido a ver por que gritaba y la vieron sufriendo de un ataque, el cuál incluía un sangrado de nariz.

—¡No, no, no quiero su ayuda-agh! —Intentó alejarlas pero fue tarde, cayó inconsciente al instante.

Al poco rato, Leni se encontraba descansando en la habitación de sus padres. Por que si despertaba y veía que estaba en alguna de las habitaciones de alguna de sus hermanas, pues le daría otro ataque.

—¿¡Qué le dijiste Lori!? —De pronto empezaron a interrogar a la mayor de todas. Luna ya había perdido a Lincoln por una estupidez y no permitiría que otra de las suyas sufriera.

—No le hice nada, solo la invite al mall... Pero se puso agresiva cuando le insistí —se defendió Lori.

—Pero Lori, cariño. Recuerda que tu hermana esta muy mal aún por lo de tu hermano... —Su madre se corto en ese instante. —Todos lo estamos... —No pudo seguir y corrió hasta el baño mientras lloraba.

—¡Cielo! —Él señor Loud la fue siguiendo de cerca.

El humor de todas recayó en ese instante.

—Si... Buenas noches... —Luan se despidió y se fue a dormir rápidamente. No tardó en romper en llanto al igual que su madre.

Con la cabeza abajo y con mucha tristeza, sobre todo Lynn y Lisa se fueron a dormir a su habitación. Pero Luna le dijo una ultima cosa antes de ir a consolar a Luan.

—Será mejor que olvides esa idiotez tuya de volver a manipular a Leni o si no, te arrepentirás y lo pagarás muy caro —la amenazó para después irse a dormir.

Lori se fue a su habitación mientras lloraba y se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

—Hipócritas... —Dijo Leni. La rubia había despertado y escuchado todo el drama de sus hermanas y padres. Pero para no toparse con ellos, decidió seguir acostada en la cama de la habitación de sus padres.

Decidió esperar un poco más para salir. No quería encontrarse con nadie, podría encontrarse con sus padres pero no seria problema, con un par de palabras se podía deshacer de ellos.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_¿Qué les parece? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Les gustó? Déjenme su opinión con un review._**

**_Nos vemos luego, se me cuidan, bye, adiosh :)._**


	2. capítulo 2

**_Hola..._**

**_Si, este es un nuevo capítulo. Sin más que agregar, pueden empezar a leer :'3._**

**_Nos vemos al final del capítulo._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Aunque la tonta se vista de ****seda...**

_El dolor es terrible..._

Le dolía mucho la espalda, tenía mucho frío en estos momentos, sabía que moriría de hipotermia en cualquier momento, pero no sabía como sabía esa palabra. Era cierto que se volvió cortante con sus familiares y que ahora era más independiente. Pero, eso no quiere decir que hubiera agarrado una enciclopedia y se haya puesto a estudiar, aún desconocía el significado de muchas palabras.

_Linky me necesita..._

Pero parecía saber lo que significaba hipotermia. Aunque eso no viene al cabo.

_Hace mucho frío, me duelen mucho mis manos..._

Sentía cómo las gotas de agua de lluvia chocaban contra su cuerpo, era un frío terrible. Pero no importaba lo que le sucediera a ella, debía protegerlo a toda costa.

—N-n-no t-te-temas Linky... T-tu hermana ma-ma-ma-mayor esta con-contigo... —Le dijo a su hermano.

Le había quitado ese horrible traje y ella se había despojado de su chaqueta negra para ponérsela a su hermanito.

_Al menos no está temblando..._

Ella lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía contra su cuerpo. Aunque ella estaba algo desabrigada y se encontraba tiritando de frío. Pero proteger a su hermano lo valía y mucho.

—Leni... No tienes que hacer esto... —Dijo Lincoln a su hermana mayor.

Leni lo abrazó más fuerte. No lo iba a dejar solo, ya lo había hecho una vez y no iba a cometer ese estúpido error nuevamente...

_Un segundo..._

_¿Qué acaso, Linky no había escapado?_

_¿A que horas volvió?_

_¿Acaso esto es un..._

* * *

—¡Leni, Leni despierta! —Lori movía a su hermana más cercana.

La mayor de los Loud bajó por un vaso de agua, pero se alarmó al ver que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y se alarmó mucho más al ver a Leni recostada de espaldas contra el árbol del jardín.

Estaba lloviendo y su hermana parecía dormida, simulaba abrazar algo mientras temblaba mucho.

—¿... Uh? —Leni se despertó lentamente. Miró a todas partes, parecía algo aturdida, no sabia donde estaba. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que Lincoln no estaba allí y que ella estaba sola. Bueno, sin mencionar la presencia de cierta persona.

—Ven hay que entrar a casa —Lori la levantó del suelo. La tomó de la mano y la encaminó hasta el interior.

Leni no la alejaba con violencia como lo hacía desde esa noche en la que Lincoln desapareció. Pero en realidad la rubia menor parecía ida con la cabeza abajo. Pareciera que recibió un duro golpe de la realidad.

—"_¿Por que parecía abrazar a alguien?_" —Pensó Lori, pero lo ignoró al poco tiempo.

La mayor después de cerrar la puerta con seguro, llevó a su hermana a su habitación. Con sumo cuidado la secó, la recostó en su cama y ella se recostó a su lado, después de secarse un poco.

—Linkyyyyy... —Dijo Leni antes de caer profundamente dormida.

A Lori se le formó un nudo en la garganta al escuchar ese nombre. Ella cómo la mayor pudo aconsejar a sus padres para terminar con esa idiotez de la mala suerte pero no, solo se concentró en su celular. ¿Qué acaso solo servía para dar ordenes y usar su celular?

No, ella iba a proteger a sus hermanas y cuando Lincoln volviera, ella iba a tomar la responsabilidad y ser la primera en disculparse con él.

Pero antes debía resolver las cosas con su hermana más cercana, la que era junto a Lily la menos culpable por lo que le pasó a Lincoln.

Lentamente se fue quedando dormida, con toda la intención del mundo abrazó a su hermana menor, pero ese fue un grave error.

* * *

Leni poco a poco abría los ojos. Se sentía caliente y algo cómoda, aunque desde que dormía en el cuarto de Lincoln no había podido dormir bien, ya que primero dormía en el suelo y luego ya podía dormir en una cama pero con limitaciones, nunca le quitó el plástico a la cama nueva que le compró a su hermano menor ausente.

Quería seguir durmiendo más, pero debía salir a buscar ese trabajo de mesera. Era perfecto para ella, solo tenia que trabajar seis horas los días de semana después de la escuela y lo mejor era que no estaba muy lejos de casa, así que no necesitaría conducir o gastar en transporte.

—Rayos... Debo salir... —Susurró por lo bajo.

Intentó levantarse pero algo se lo impedía.

—¿¡Pero que...!? —Iba a reaccionar de forma violenta cuando vio que Lori la abrazaba mientras dormía y lo peor de todo era que estaba en su antigua habitación.

Pero se contuvo, recordó que había salido de casa y vio a Lincoln dormido en el patio mientras llovía entonces corrió hasta él y se sentó a su lado, lo cubrió con su chaqueta y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Pero al parecer eso fue un sueño y ella solo era una sonámbula idiota que caminaba dormida, aunque caminar dormida y ser sonámbula son la misma cosa.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. Por lo menos Lori se estaba esforzando mucho, pero no podía estar segura aún.

Con mucha intención y mucha fuerza, agarró las manos de su hermana mayor y las alejó con violencia. Obviamente Lori se despertó por ese rudo movimiento.

En otras ocasiones hubiera reaccionado de forma violenta pero al ver a Leni con el ceño fruncido, recordó que debía ser más madura y más tolerante con sus hermanas.

—Buenos días... Leni —esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

La cuál hizo que Leni se incomodará mucho.

—Cómo sea —dijo Leni mientras rodaba los ojos.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño dejando sola a Lori. Debía alistarse para salir a solicitar ese empleo y si no lo conseguía, buscaría otro. No se rendiría jamás, hasta que encuentre a Lincoln, nada ni nadie iba a retrasarla en su objetivo.

**Un par de minutos después.**

Leni estaba siendo retrasada para lograr su objetivo por la larga fila que siempre se formaba en la mañana para entrar al baño.

Se encontraba de brazos cruzados esperando su turno para usar el baño. Estaba detrás de Lucy, por lo que no esperaba que su hermana menor intentará entablar una conversación con ella.

—Hola Leni —Lucy se dio la vuelta y saludó a su hermana mayor.

Leni maldijo su suerte y no tuvo más opción que...

—Hola —dijo de forma cortante.

—Tu aura refleja un claro malestar en tu alma que solo podrá ser sanado por esa persona a la que crees haberle fallado —mencionó Lucy con su típico tono de voz sombrío.

Leni no entendió nada de lo que ella dijo. Sus ojos miraron de un lado a otro. Pero para no alargar más la conversación, se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada con enojo.

—Cómo sea... —Dijo de forma más cortante. Al parecer el "_Cómo sea_" reemplazó al "_Cómo que_" como su palabra preferida.

Lucy bajo la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente. Al parecer era su turno de usar el baño, así que entró sin más.

Leni movía su pie de forma rítmica por mientras esperaba. Varias de sus hermanas se le acercaron para ver como estaba, hasta sus padres. Pero ella solo les hablaba de forma cortante cómo "Estoy bien" o "No, no necesito nada mamá" y cosas así.

**Un rato más tarde.**

—Veamos... Dinero por si ocurre una emergencia... Ya—empezó a revisar si todo estaba en orden antes de irse a intentar conseguir ese trabajo. —Chaqueta de cuero... Ya. —Se puso su chaqueta. —Lentes de sol... Ya. —Se revisó su cabeza y estaba todo en su lugar. —Listo, esta todo. Ahora... A buscar ese trabajo y conseguir más dinero para recuperar las cosas de Linky por completo. —Dijo Leni con mucha decisión y determinación.

Ya estaba lista para partir, pero cuando salió de la habitación.

—Aich... —Se molestó al ver a sus padres, a Lori, Luna y a Luan. —¿Qué? —Preguntó con algo de molestia pero agitó la cabeza rápidamente. —No, no, no. No tengo tiempo para esto. Adiós. —Pasó al lado de ellos pero Lori habló.

—¡Espera Leni! —La detuvo Lori. Luna y Luan la miraron con enojo, sabían que Leni reaccionaba de forma violenta cuando Lori se le acercaba y no esperaban que esta fuera una excepción.

—¿Qué quieres Lori? —Dijo Leni haciendo una excepción con su hermana por esta vez. Cosa que sorprendió a Luan y a Luna.

—Deja que te lleve al restaurante —pidió Lori a su hermana.

Leni rodó los ojos. Iba a negarse pero lo pensó un poco. Si caminaba sudaria y no podía llegar apestando a sudor al restaurante, eso no daría muy buena impresión de ella, aunque tampoco la chaqueta negra, pero ya la tenía puesta. Además de que solo usaba una camisa verde claro por dentro y un poco pequeña que dejaba ver su ombligo.

—Cómo sea... —Dijo Leni bajando las escaleras y dejando confundidos a sus familiares.

—¿Eso fue un si? —Preguntó Lori a sus padres y hermanas. Pero estos solo se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros al final.

Hubiera seguido pensando, pero...

**_«BIP» «BIP» «BIP» «BIP» «BIP» «BIP»_**

El constante ruido de la bocina de Vanzilla le dio una idea de que Leni aceptó su ofrecimiento.

Lori sacó sus llaves y enseguida corrió con su hermana menor. Ahora tenía la leve esperanza de que las cosas podían ser cómo antes con Leni y también cuándo Lincoln regresará a casa.

O tal vez no...

**Un rato después.**

—¿Y cómo va todo? —Preguntó Lori mientras conducía la van.

Leni iba en el asiento del copiloto. Volteó a ver a Lori con una ceja levantada para luego simplemente rodar los ojos e ignorarla por lo que restaba de viaje.

Lori sonrió con nerviosismo pero bajo la cabeza con tristeza, recuperar la confianza de Leni iba a ser difícil.

—No es necesario que me vengas a recoger, yo conozco el camino de regreso a casa —dijo Leni de forma dura a Lori.

La menor bajo del vehículo y se dirigió al restaurante sin decir nada más.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Pero si necesitas algo, no olvides llamarme! —Gritó Lori a Leni asomando su cabeza por la ventana. Pero no sabia que Leni había vendido su celular.

Leni ignoró lo que dijo su hermana, no tenía ánimos para escuchar a nadie.

Entro al restaurante sin más, pero se detuvo al ver que era.

—La hamburguesa del eructo... No... —Nuevamente demostraba ser una lenta todavía, no se dio cuenta que este era el restaurante favorito de todas ellas y el de Lincoln. Dio un paso hacía atrás pero se detuvo de repente. Debía reprimir todos los recuerdos dolorosos pero, era muy difícil además de inútil.

**Flashback.**

Una joven rubia de once años entraba al restaurante tomada de la mano de un niño albino de al parecer, unos seis años.

—Leni esta no es casa... —Dijo el pequeño.

La pequeña se detuvo y miró a los alrededores. De pronto su semblante cambio a uno muy temeroso. Sus ojos empezaban a soltar lágrimas. Su madre le había dicho a Lori que se encargará de traer a sus hermanos menores de la escuela por que no podrían ir por ellos ya que trabajarían hasta tarde.

Pero Leni había escuchado lo que su madre le dijo a Lori y cómo buena hermana que era quiso ayudar. Vio que Lincoln salió temprano de su clase al igual que ella, así que lo tomó de la mano y decidió llevarlo a casa. Pero lo había arruinado todo por ser una completa torpe.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba muy mal y decidió idear un plan para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Oh gracias Leni, tenía mucha hambre y gracias a que... Puedes pensar rápido, me trajiste a un restaurante de... —Miró a ver donde estaban y vio que era una especie de hamburguesería. —... La hamburguesa del... Eructo. —El pequeño Lincoln esbozó una sonrisa muy forzada. A veces Leni hacia cosas tontas pero cómo buen hermano que era, debía hacerla sentir mejor. De todos modos algún día en el futuro, tal vez Leni lo ayude en una forma que jamás hubiera pensado. Si, a buen árbol se arrimó.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Leni cambiando su actitud a una más feliz.

Lincoln asintió con una sonrisa. Leni buscó algo de dinero en su bolsillo y vio que tenía lo suficiente para comprarle algo a su hermano.

Un rato después de llamar a Lori y decirle donde estaban. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, ella lo veía sacar del envoltorio la pequeña hamburguesa que le compró, estaba preparada para verlo comer felizmente, pero...

—Toma Leni —Lincoln partió su hamburguesa a la mitad y le ofreció una a Leni.

Leni iba a negarse pero en verdad tenía hambre.

—Gracias Linky —agradeció ella y enseguida empezó a comer.

Lincoln sonrió y negó con la cabeza, su hermana se veía muy linda al comer y le gustaba hacer felices a sus hermanas. Empezó a comer junto a ella, Lori no tardaría en llegar y debería darle una explicación del por qué estaban allí.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Leni sacudió la cabeza. Ese recuerdo era uno muy preciado, gracias a ella, a Lincoln le fascinaban esas hamburguesas.

Volteó a ver la mesa en dónde Lincoln y ella compartieron su primer hamburguesa.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. De la nada perdió toda sus ganas de solicitar el trabajo de mesera, por lo que decidió irse a su casa.

Pero se quedó viendo fijamente un letrero que decía "Se necesita mesera".

—¿Disculpa, acaso vienes por el trabajo de mesera? —Le preguntó un hombre mayor de unos treinta años, media 1.75 más alto que ella, tenía el pelo negro corto y estaba vestido de traje y corbata pero sin chaleco, solo usaba una camisa blanca.

Leni lo volteó a ver y le dijo.

—Este... Yo... Pues, ese era el plan... —Dijo Leni con algo de dudas.

El hombre la vio raro por una momentos. Estaba sorprendido por la belleza de la chica frente a él, por lo que tenía planes para ella, pero lo malo era que no eran cosas bonitas lo que pensaba.

—Pues si quieres puedes venir a mi oficina y allí hablamos —le sugirió él.

Leni lo pensó un poco y después de meditarlo. Decidió aceptar. Lo malo es que no notó la sonrisa siniestra del sujeto ese y que tampoco notó que no había más gente en el restaurante.

En la oficina.

—Y dime Leni, ¿Tienes experiencia? —Preguntó el hombre de forma desinteresada.

—Pues, no. No la tengo... ¡Pero puedo aprender rápido todo lo que sea necesario para este trabajo! —Al parecer sus ganas de trabajar volvieron.

El hombre la miró con una sonrisa. Veía una oportunidad con la chica desesperada que tenía enfrente.

—Pues, solo por tratarse de ti preciosa, creó que puedo hacer una excepción jeje —dijo de forma divertida.

Pero Leni solo levantó una ceja, cómo si en el pasado no hubiera tratado con chicos que querían ligar con ella. Pero ya sabía cómo tratar con personas así.

—¡En serio! —Dijo ella con emoción fingida. —¡Debo llamar a mi novio para darle la buena noticia! —Volvió a hablar con emoción.

Pero cuando iba a sacar su supuesto celular de su bolsillo, él hombre frente a ella habló.

—Pues, eso es... Genial... —Se veía un poco molesto.

¿Por que todas las chicas lindas tenían que tener novio? Vio una oportunidad con esta chica pero como siempre su suerte estaba extinta.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Leni borró la sonrisa de su rostro cuando vio que ese sujeto le ponía seguro a la puerta.

—¿Qué hace? —Preguntó ella con algo de miedo en su voz.

Se levantó de su asiento al ver que ese sujeto se acercaba a ella.

—¡No, déjame! —Gritó al momento que la tomaba de las manos e intentaba besarla.

—No seas así, después de todo me lo debes por el trabajo que te voy a dar —intentó besarla en el cuello.

—¡Dije que me dejes! —Sin querer levantó la rodilla.

—¡AAHH! —Gritó el sujeto ese al recibir un rodillazo en sus partes.

Cayó al suelo en posición fetal mientras se sujetaba sus partes con ambas manos.

Leni se molesto por eso y...

—¡Idiota! —le dio una patada en el estómago para luego salir corriendo por la puerta trasera la cuál daba a un callejón.

Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a una parte lejos del restaurante, y pensar que ese lugar era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero ahora era uno en donde los buenos recuerdos eran reemplazados por uno muy malo.

Corrió por unos minutos hasta que ya no podía más.

Tenía la respiración agitada. Se apoyó contra la pared para descansar un poco. Pero en este mundo, nadie puede bajar la guardia.

—¿Oye lindura por que tan sola? —Preguntó alguien a su lado.

Leni volteó a ver. Era un sujeto de color con un gorro negro en su cabeza, vestimenta negra y parecía un vago. Al parecer era un mal viviente.

Leni retrocedió un poco.

—P-por favor, no quiero problemas... — Si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrada.

—¡Ja! Yo creo que me deseas, por eso te haces la difícil, pero descuida —la tomó de las muñecas y la sometió contra la pared. —Con tu bella carita me conquistaste. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Leni forcejeaba pero era inútil, el hombre ese era muy fuerte.

—¡Noooooo! —Gritó ella.

Hubiera seguido gritando pero un beso en la boca la hizo callar. Era un beso agresivo, el hombre metía su lengua en su boca cómo se le daba la gana.

Leni empezó a botar lágrimas de sus ojos. Estaba pérdida y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ese hombre malo la violara.

Intentó alejarlo nuevamente pero al tocar la cintura de ese hombre, tocó una especie de mango de algo. Por un momento pensó que era un palo, por lo que lo tomó con su mano y sin pensarlo le pego en el costado del estómago con lo que había tomado.

—¡AAGH! —Gritó el sujeto ese.

Leni intentó pegarle otro golpe pero no podía retirar lo que sea que había agarrado. Por alguna razón no podía moverlo.

El hombre rápidamente se separó de ella y se miró el estómago.

Leni se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al ver lo que había hecho.

—¿¡Q-Qué hiciste!? —Le gritó a Leni.

Ella vio con horror el enorme cuchillo que él tenía clavado en su estómago.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó para después acercarse a él. —¡Déjame ayudarte! —Con toda la intención de ayudarlo, tomó el mango del cuchillo e intentó sacarlo.

—¡No, deja eso! —Gritó él hombre al sentir mucho dolor.

La empujó a un lado, pero fue mala idea.

—¡AAAAAHH! —Gritó de agonía el sujeto.

Leni sin querer movió el cuchillo a un lado, lo que causó que se le abriera el estómago provocando que los intestinos y otros órganos del sujeto quedarán colgando.

Leni miró con horror lo que acababa de hacer.

—¡Lo siento! —Se intentó disculpar.

Miró el cuchillo en su mano y lo tiró hacía adelante. Pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra.

—¡AAAAAHH! ¡ESTUPIDA! —Gritó al momento en que el cuchillo se le clavaba en el ojo derecho.

Leni negó con la cabeza, cayó de rodillas, intentó disculparse pero ya era tarde. El hombre poco a poco cayó al suelo y empezó a convulsionar.

—¡Lo siento! —Gritó Leni mientras se levantaba y retrocedía. De sus ojos las lágrimas salían a chorros.

—¡E-estupida...! —Soltó un fuerte grito antes de caer muerto con los ojos abiertos.

Leni empezó a correr con los ojos cerrados. Ella no quería hacerlo, no fue su culpa. Nuevamente su idiotez la metía en problemas.

Corrió y corrió mientras lloraba. Varias personas la quedaban viendo pero la miraban muy mal al reconocerla como la hermana mayor del chico que fue obligado a usar un traje de ardilla y fue exiliado de su casa.

Si, la noticia había llegado hasta el noticiero. Lo Bueno es que las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

Casi cae al suelo pero logró evitar la caída. Siguió su camino, ya casi llegaba a su casa, podría encerrarse en la habitación de Lincoln hasta que todo estuviera resuelto.

—Iré por Leni, se que dijo que no fuera por ella, pero seguramente lo entenderá al verme —dijo Lori al momento de encender el motor de la van familiar.

Pero aceleró un poco hacia atrás por lo que no vio a su hermana cuando paso corriendo.

—¡AAGH! —Gritó Leni.

Lori salió de la van y fue a ver que había pasado.

—¡No, Leni! —Gritó Lori rompiendo en llanto al ver que había golpeado a su hermana con el auto y esta estaba en el suelo quejándose del dolor.

Pero Leni se levantó del suelo y cojeando se dirigió a la casa.

—¡Espera, no hagas esfuerzo! —Lori intentó detenerla pero Leni aceleró el paso.

—¡D-dejame en paz! —Dijo Leni antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de su hermano.

—¡Leni! ¡Leni! ¡Leni! ¡Leni! —Lori tocaba la puerta de forma desesperada.

—¡Por favor déjame sola! —Rogó Leni entre lágrimas.

—¡No Leni, abre! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Lori también rogaba entre lágrimas.

Los llantos de ambas se escuchaban en toda la casa. Nadie fue a ver que pasaba por que eran las únicas en la casa, toda la familia salió a hacer algo. Cosa extraña ya que ninguna tenía vida social.

Leni se acostó en posición fetal en la cama. El leve dolor en su costado era nada comparado con el que tenia en su alma, le dolía haber matado a ese hombre, aunque haya sido un accidente. Ahora solo podía llorar de forma desconsolada.

Pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

—¡Leni, por lo que más quieras! —Lori cayó de rodillas. Apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta y lloró por lo que le acababa de hacer a su hermana. —P-por favor... Perdóname... Por todo... —Rogó por última vez la mayor de los Loud.

**_Continuará.._**

* * *

**_Leni esta experimentando lo que sucede cuando tu actitud cambia pero sigues teniendo la misma poca inteligencia de siempre._**

**_Si, todo se pone cada vez más difícil para nuestra querida Leni._**

**_No olviden dejar su review sobre lo que piensan del capítulo._**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima, se me cuidan, bye :)._**


	3. capítulo 3

**Capítulo 03: Depresión.**

La oscuridad era terrible y ella le temía demasiado. Era una chica muy temerosa y un tanto frágil, era el mayor problema en ser siempre tan buena como todos y tan inocente.

_¿Por que el señor sol se fue? ¿Acaso se enojo conmigo? ¿Se habrá aburrido de estarme viendo llorar? ¿Por que no miró nada? ¿Por que tengo que ser tan débil y sensible?_

_¿Acaso mi familia algún día se aburrirá de mi y de mi poca inteligencia?_

_No, ellos no lo harían... Yo jamás abandonaría a ninguno de ellos a su suerte... ¿O si?_

De pronto la luz volvió y la joven rubia de catorce años quedó momentáneamente ciega por el repentino cambio en la claridad.

—¿Leni, estas bien? —Preguntó un pequeño Lincoln de nueve años. El chico iba pasando cerca de la habitación de su hermana mayor y la escucho sollozar.

—No es nada Linky... —Dijo con tristeza. Grave error, con solo ver que no sonreía, era obvio que algo le pasaba y Lincoln notó eso de inmediato.

—Bueno, si no quieres decirme esta bien, pero lo que sea puedes venir a mi habitación y yo te escucharé, ¿Entendido? —Le aseguró el joven albino para después salir de la habitación con rumbo a la suya.

La misma Leni no sabia que le pasa, recordaba que lloraba por algo pero de pronto, todo estaba oscuro. Era muy extraño.

Ya recuperada su visión pudo ver más claramente. Se sentó en su cama y se puso a meditarlo un poco. Pero la verdad no recordaba nada.

—Tal vez Linky sepa... —Decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento de su hermano menor y de inmediato se fue a verlo. —Ummm... Qué extraño. —Se percató de que todo el pasillo estaba a oscuras, era cómo una de esas escenas de una película de terror, de esas que dan miedo.

**_(¡Toc!) (¡Toc!) (¡Toc!)_**

Tocó la puerta y no recibió respuesta. Pero no le importo que estuviera cerrada, de todas maneras la privacidad era inexistente en esa casa.

—Linky soy yo, tu hermana Leni... Voy a entrar —avisó con una gran sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta y el terror puro se apoderó de su ser. El cuarto de su hermano estaba todo destruido, se veía muy viejo, las cosas parecían hacer sido mordidas y rasgadas por las garras de un animal salvaje.

Y justamente eso era lo que había en el centro de la habitación, lo que parecía ser una especie de ardilla gigante le daba la espalda a Leni. La rubia tembló un poco, el animal ese parecía estar comiendo algo.

Se asustó mucho y lentamente retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero para su mala suerte, el piso rechino.

Rápidamente la fiera bestia se dio la vuelta y miró con enojo a la chica que tenía frente suyo.

—Leni... —El animal susurro el nombre de la chica.

—¿L-Linky? —Ella reconoció la voz de su hermano menor perdido... Si, ahora lo recordaba todo. Su hermano estaba perdido.

Pero fue muy tarde, lo último que vio fue a esa gran bestia lanzarse hacía ella.

* * *

Leni abrió los ojos de golpe. Se sentó en la cama que aun tenía el plástico envolvente, su respiración era muy rápida. Ese sueño que tuvo fue uno de los más horribles que jamás tuvo.

Pero lo que más le dolía era que su hermano menor muy probablemente se haya convertido en un animal feroz... Y todo por su culpa.

—¡Linkyyyy! —No aguantó más y se echó a llorar otra vez. Extrañaba a su hermano, lo único que quería era tener a su hermano de nuevo con ella para así poder abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—_¡Leni! ¡Leni, abre por favor! _—La voz desesperada de Lori se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la mayor atropelló sin querer a su hermana menor.

—¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero ver a nadieeee! —Gritó Leni entre llantos.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos de hablar con alguien. De pronto los recuerdos la invadieron de inmediato, el intento de abuso del cuál casi fue víctima, el segundo intento de abuso del cuál también casi fue víctima, la forma en que apuñaló a aquel pobre hombre, luego la gran cortada que le dio al estómago del mismo y por último el cuchillo clavado en el ojo del mismo hombre para terminar matándolo de una vez por todas.

Leni no lo soportó más y se puso a llorar de forma más desconsolada. Eso hizo que los golpes en la puerta aumentarán de intensidad, seguido de los gritos suplicantes de su hermana Lori, luego se le unieron más voces, eran de sus padres, también escuchó que Luna y Luan la llamaban.

Pero ella ignoró todo.

Las horas pasaron y la noche se fue haciendo antigua mientras la madrugada cambiaba de lugar con ella. No supo que horas eran, seguramente las tres de la mañana o las cuatro, pero no le importaba. Ella seguía en la misma posición.

Acostada boca arriba con los ojos hinchados y rojos, posados en el techo, dejaba que el tiempo pasará. Ni sus padres, ni sus hermanas, ni nadie pudo sacarla de su aislamiento.

Aunque algo estaba a punto de hacerla salir. Su instinto la hizo buscar una forma de olvidar lo que hizo hace horas.

Así que de forma silenciosa salió de la habitación de Lincoln. Miro a todas partes para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y al percatarse de que estaba sola, emprendió camino hasta su objetivo.

* * *

Miraba con desconcierto y mucha duda la botella de licor que sacó del armario de vinos de su padre. No era tan tonta como para no saber que era una bebida alcohólica, pero al parecer si lo era lo suficiente como para querer olvidar sus problemas con alcohol.

—¡Puaf! —El primer sorbo le supo horrible.

Algo le decía que dejará la botella nuevamente en su lugar, pero otra cosa le decía que siguiera, que pronto olvidaría sus problemas.

Decidió hacerle caso al lado malo y empezar a beber, el alcohol le quemaba la garganta pero poco a poco la sensación se empezó a sentir bien, era muy adictivo beber.

Pero también era un riesgo muy grande.

* * *

Corría por su vida, si se detenía tan siquiera un poco esa cosa la atraparía y le haría mucho daño.

—¡No! _(Jadeo) _¡Linky por favor detente! –Gritó con cansancio.

El animal que se supone que debería ser su hermano simplemente rugió y continuó persiguiéndola por las desiertas calles de Royal Woods.

¿Cuánto llevaba corriendo? Tal vez un par de horas desde que Lincoln se transformó frente a sus ojos en una especie de hombre lobo y amenazó con matarla.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Dio un mal paso y cayó de cara al suelo.

Era su fin sin duda alguna, lentamente se dio la vuelta y lo ultimo que vio fue a su bestial hermano lanzarse hacía ella.

* * *

Era agitada de forma brusca por su madre. Rita salió de su habitación para tomar un vaso de agua y también para ir a ver como estaba su segunda hija mayor. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al verla acostada en el suelo y con nada más y nada menos, que una botella de licor vacía en sus manos.

—Leni cariño, ¿P-por que lo hiciste? —Lloró la mujer.

Leni abrió los ojos y se encontró con la desagradable vista de su madre. Era obvio que estaba en estado de ebriedad, por lo que lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante, era culpa del alcohol.

—¿Por que lo hiciste cariño? —Volvió a preguntar su madre entre lágrimas.

La chica Loud la miró con desprecio. Pero de pronto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, aunque aún mantenía el semblante serio.

—P-por que soy una pésima hermana y-y una asesina... —Dijo Leni en un hilo de voz. Aunque su seriedad nunca desapareció.

—N-no no, no lo eres —intentó consolarla pero solo se ganó una mirada de odio aun mayor por parte de su hija.

—Lo soy... —Dijo con frialdad. —... Y tu, eres la peor madre de todas. —Finalizó la rubia.

Rita no lo espero, pero las palabras dichas por su hija más gentil y bondadosa la dejaron paralizada y con el corazón roto en mil pedazos por lo que nunca pudo esquivar el golpe.

**_(¡Crash!)_**

El ruido de la botella siendo quebrada con mucha fuerza en la cabeza de Rita, fue escuchada por todos los miembros de la casa.

Leni simplemente abrazó sus rodillas y hundió su cara en estas para poder llorar en paz al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de su madre.

Poco a poco se escuchaban los pasos de sus hermanas y padre acercarse.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos luego, se me cuidan, bye :')._**


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Nuevo capítulo, este capítulo estaba y estará dedicado siempre a mi buen camarada Fabijosh... Ya sabrán por que xD_**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Interludio 1 - Dónde la rebeldía comenzó.**

La noche era muy joven, no pasaban de las siete, pero aún así las personas no circulaban mucho por las calles. Aunque no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo que lo vieran o no mientras corría por estas.

—¡E-ellos no me quieren! ¡Ellos no me quieren!

No dejaba de repetir y repetir la misma oración una y otra vez mientras corría y lloraba al mismo tiempo. El dolor que sentía en sus piernas era demasiada pero no era lo suficientemente grande cómo el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Si alguien lo viera correr, se preguntarían o pensarían que, ¿Qué hace una joven criatura usando un desgastado y horrible disfraz de ardilla mal oliente corriendo por las calles cómo si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien?

—¡Ellos nunca me quisieron por lo que soy! —No dejaba de repetir que alguien no lo quería mientras corría. —_(Jadeo) (Jadeo) (Jadeo)_... —El cansancio poco a poco se hacía presente.

Sus piernas empezaban a temblar y su velocidad disminuyó hasta que se detuvo de repente. Estaba muy cansado, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba difícilmente.

—N-no es justo... —Murmuró con pesar. —¿Por que mis padres no me quieren? ¿Tan malo es que yo no sea una chica? —Preguntó al aire.

Lo único que recibió cómo respuesta fue una fuerte corriente de viento helado que impacto fuertemente en su rostro. Fue tan fuerte la brisa que le voló la cabeza de su tonto disfraz revelando la identidad del joven de cabellos blancos.

—Oh no, ¡Ven aquí! —Gritó Lincoln a la parte de su disfraz que rodaba por la calle en dirección a una bajada.

Al ver que la parte no regresaba a él... Se golpeó la cara con una de sus manos y empezó a correr tras esta.

—¡V-ven aquí! —Le volvió a gritar. —T-te necesito... —Susurró con pesar.

¿En que momento se volvió tan patético cómo para seguir una cabeza de un disfraz que él odiaba usar?

Los dolorosos recuerdos le llegaron mientras perseguía dicha cabeza.

* * *

Lincoln miraba por la ventana como sus padres y hermanas se divertían viendo una película. Era martes y por lo tanto era noche de películas en familia.

—... Familia —susurró el joven de cabellos blancos a través de la cabeza del disfraz de ardilla.

Lentamente se alejó de esta y dejó que tuvieran su momento familiar. Además lo consideraban de muy mala suerte, ni siquiera sus hermanas más cercanas cómo ser Lana, Luna o Leni habían hecho o dicho algo al respecto y por lo tanto ya no era bienvenido en esa casa.

—¿Será por que no soy una chica? —Se cuestionó el albino. Pero tristemente desecho la idea.

Las horas pasaron y ahora Lincoln descansaba sentado a la sombra del árbol de su casa en el jardín trasero, cuándo de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana Leni saliendo por la puerta, su dulce hermana traía en sus manos un tazón con lo que parecían ser palomitas, además de una soda.

Leni se acercaba a él a paso relajado mientras sonreía, Lincoln sonrió con felicidad al ver que alguien no lo había olvidado, además de que no había comido nada en todo el día, estaba muy hambriento y feliz de que por fin probaría algo. Pero su felicidad no duro mucho al ver que su madre salía rápidamente de la casa y detenía a su hermana mayor, jalandola del brazo para meterla de nuevo a la casa.

—¿Qué pasa mamá? —Preguntó Leni antes de que su madre la metiera de nuevo al interior de la casa.

—Leni cariño, tenemos que hablar sobre tu hermano —mencionó Rita con muchos nervios.

El albino alcanzó a escuchar eso que dijo su madre. Su curiosidad fue mucha en ese momento, se acercó sigilosamente y vio a través de la puerta de la cocina que ambas hablaban. Se quitó la cabeza del disfraz y apoyo su oreja sobre la puerta para intentar escuchar lo que decían.

—Pero mamá, Linky debe tener mucho frío allá afuera, cómo que necesita unas mantas, ¿No lo crees? —Mencionó Leni a su madre.

—Leni no, por última vez no puedes acercarte a Lincoln... Su mal puede hacerte daño y no quisiera que le pase algo malo a alguna de mis hijas por culpa de la mala suerte... —Rita sonó algo decaída al decir tal cosa.

Pero para Lincoln fue un golpe muy duro. ¿Alguna de mis hijas? ¿Ellas, sus hijas? ¿Y él? ¿Acaso debía interesar menos solo por ser varón?

—N-no, seguramente escuche mal... —Se negaba a aceptarlo, entonces se concentró para poder escuchar mejor lo que ellas decían.

—¡Leni ya dije que no te acercarás a Lincoln y es definitivo! —El grito de enojo de su madre lo dejó impactado.

—P-pero, ¡No puedo dejarlo solo! —Leni parecía a punto de llorar.

Y no era la única persona con ganas de llorar. El albino luchaba por no romperse allí mismo, después de todo él era un hombre.

—Él no está solo cariño... —Dijo Rita.

—¿Ah no? —Preguntó Leni muy confundida.

Lincoln vio una luz que empezaba a iluminar su trágico destino.

—Claro que no, es más, te prometo que muy pronto Lincoln andará en la casa paseándose en ropa interior como lo sabe hacer —le aseguró su madre a la joven y sonriente rubia.

—¡Yay! Voy a poder ir con él al centro comercial nuevamente —festejo Leni. Incluso Lincoln también deseaba ir al centro comercial, no le importaría cargar las bolsas de las diez hermanas con tal de estar de nuevo con ellas. —Voy a dejarle estas palomitas que le prepare y algo de beber a Linky antes de ir a dormir. —Mencionó Leni.

El albino escuchaba los pasos su hermana acercarse pero...

—¡No Leni! —Gritó su madre.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Leni muy confundida.

—No es necesario que se las des tú... E-es más, tu ve a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela —se escuchó decir a Rita.

—Pero, ¿Y esto? —Preguntó Leni seguramente refiriéndose a las palomitas.

—¡Yo se las doy! —Se apresuró a decir su madre.

—Oh... Esta bien —Leni musitó alegremente. —Aquí tienes y ¡Buenas nocheeeees! —Se despidió antes de retirarse para ir a dormir.

Por su parte Lincoln espero a que su madre saliera para darle las palomitas que su hermana le preparó. Espero y espero, incluso cuándo escuchó que su madre guardaba algo en la nevera para luego apagar las luces de la cocina e irse a dormir.

Aun así espero y espero.

—D-descuida Lincoln... E-en cualquier momento... —Susurró Lincoln muy afligido.

Espero y espero, pero su madre nunca salió. Abrazo sus rodillas y hundió su cara entre sus piernas para dormir allí sentado a espaldas de la puerta de la cocina.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

El sonido de la licuadora en la cocina lo despertó lentamente.

—¡Buenos días mamá! —Se oyó a Leni saludar a su madre.

—Hola Leni, ¿Preparando un smootie tan de mañana? —Preguntó Rita, se escuchaba muy adormilada.

—Claro, es una nueva receta compuesta solo por chocolate —Leni le explicó.

Estuvieron allí hablando alegremente mientras Lincoln las escuchaba atentamente sin una expresión fija en su rostro.

—¿Y le gustaron las palomitas a Linky? —Preguntó Leni de repente.

—Si, le encantaron y dijo que desearía probar más, tal vez después... Jeje —Mintió Rita con mucho nerviosismo. Cualquiera lo hubiera notado.

—Eso es estupendo —cualquiera menos Leni. —¿Crees que quiera ir al cine con nosotros? —Preguntó Leni.

—N-no, no creo... Recuerda qué Lincoln esta indispuesto... Tal vez para la próxima jeje —mencionó Rita.

—Oh, esta bien... —Nuevamente Leni se oía muy desanimada.

Lincoln simplemente se levantó del suelo aun con la cabeza baja, una sombra cubría sus ojos. Ya no pudo aguantar tanto odio que su familia le demostraba desde hace seis meses.

Ya no se interesaban en él, ni siquiera notaron que ya no iba a la escuela. Se había cansado de las burlas de sus compañeros y también de las burlas de Lori solo por que no le gustaba llevarlo a la escuela.

Pero ya no seria su problema, debía hacer algo.

Así que, simplemente decidió esperar a que su familia se fuera al cine y cuándo todos ellos se iban y lo dejaban olvidado de nuevo, empezó a correr. Correr lo más rápido que pudo

No se iba a detener por nada del mundo y tampoco iba a regresar, de todos modos, ya no lo querían en esa casa cómo para andarse preocupando por alguno de sus familiares.

* * *

Ahora continuaba corriendo, pero esta vez era por que seguía a la apestosa cabeza del horrible y desgastado disfraz de ardilla.

La cabeza se detuvo al lado de un auto que parecía ser muy lujoso, este estaba siendo vigilado por un par de sujetos con trajes negros, al parecer eran guardaespaldas del dueño del auto, parecían ser peligrosos, ya que estaban armados.

Pero nuestro joven albino no lo sabía y tampoco sabia que no debía acercarse al auto ese.

—¡Te tengo! —Exclamó con una sonrisa triunfal y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Tomó la cabeza del disfraz en sus manos y la levantó. No se dio cuenta de que llamó la atención de personas peligrosas.

—¡Oye mocoso! ¿¡Qué crees que haces cerca del auto de la señorita Miriam!? —Exclamó con enojo uno de los hombres armados.

Lincoln tembló al escuchar esa voz y simplemente se quedó helado, se puso a temblar en su sitio mientras miraba que ambos sujetos se acercaban rápidamente hacía él.

—¡Lárgate! —Gritó otro de los sujetos y al ver que el albino no se movía, se enfureció y lo empujó con sus manos.

El pobre cayó sentado en el suelo y al parecer se lastimó mucho ya que ni pudo levantarse, estaba muy agotado y hambriento por lo que sus fuerzas eran casi nulas.

Lincoln solo se pudo abrazar a si mismo y llorar en silencio mientras esperaba su fin a manos de estos hombres malos.

—¡Bah! Mocosos de la calle —el hombre que lo empujó rodó los ojos con molestia y le hizo señas a su compañero para que ambos volvieran a sus puestos en donde su jefe los había dejado.

—¿Algún problema con los niños de la calle? —Preguntó una mujer castaña, su cabello era muy largo y hermoso. Usaba lentes de sol de color rojos, vestía un abrigo de cuero que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

Esta miraba con enojo a los hombres frente a ella, además de que estaba de brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta.

Ambos sujetos estaban pálidos, no se dieron cuenta de que su jefa había vuelto y seguramente no fue bien visto por ella que tocarán a ese niño.

—N-no n-ninguno señorita Miriam... —Titubeo el sujeto que empujó a Lincoln. —... S-solo es que p-pense que quería robar algo de valor del auto... Es todo. —Agachó la cabeza algo apenado. El otro sujeto hizo lo mismo.

La castaña rodó los ojos y con mucha rabia se acercó hasta dónde Lincoln que se encontraba llorando. Ambos sujetos la escoltaron de cerca, además era su deber proteger a su jefa.

—Oye niño, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Miriam con suavidad.

Lincoln la volteó a ver y simplemente asintió lentamente con la cabeza asegurandole a la mujer frente a él de que estaba muy bien. Incluso sonrió falsamente.

Pero la mujer solo lo miró con una ceja levantada y una expresión de...

—¿En serio? —Preguntó con seriedad. Era obvio para ella que el pequeño albino no estaba bien, si no, ¿Por que usaría un disfraz tan maloliente y su carita inocente se viera tan terrible?

Lincoln simplemente desvío la mirada y decidió quedarse en silencio, no debía hablar con extraños, sus padres se lo dijeron... Si, los mismos que lo echaron de casa.

Fue un terrible error del chico pensar en sus padres, de la nada empezó a botar muchas lágrimas por sus ojos, cosa que alarmó a la mujer.

—Vamos pequeño, no llores —intentó calmarlo. —¿Acaso uno de estos bárbaros te hizo mucho daño? —Volteó a ver con furia a los dos tipos detrás de ella.

Estos se pusieron pálidos y retrocedieron al ver que ella se les acercaba de forma amenazante.

—¡No, espere! —La llamó Lincoln.

La mujer se dio rápidamente la vuelta y lo volteó a ver con extrañeza.

—N-no me hicieron daño, es solo que... —Lincoln no hallaba como decir lo siguiente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Miriam con delicadeza. Nuevamente Lincoln desvío la mirada, pero esta vez cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los dientes. Era obvio que no quería hablar... Pero la mujer frente a él, tenía un problema de paciencia. —¡DIME QUÉ TE PASA O JURO QUÉ TE MATO! —El potente grito hizo que Lincoln abriera los ojos como platos.

También hizo que ambos sujetos se abrazaran el uno al otro. Pero él lejos de estar asustado por la mirada y expresión de furia que tenía esa mujer, empezó a molestarse también.

—¡Adelante! ¡Hágalo! ¡Ya no me importa nada! —Le gritó Lincoln en la cara.

La mujer simplemente miró con seriedad la saliva que el chico le salpicó la cara. Incluso escuchó que sus dos guarda espaldas soltaron un suspiro muy asustado al ver que alguien tenía los suficientes pantalones cómo para hablarle a su jefa así. Lastima que él último que lo hizo esta tres metros bajo concreto sólido.

La mujer miró a Lincoln y su expresión se relajó un poco al ver que este se veía tan derrotado y acabado como para desear la muerte.

—Mira niño... —Comenzó Miriam. —... ¿Por que no me cuentas lo que te paso y tal vez así, yo te pueda ayudar? ¿Qué dices? —Su tono de voz era muy tranquilo, pero aún estaba impaciente por escuchar dicha historia.

Lincoln la miró fijamente y luego se percató de que ambos sujetos a sus espaldas le suplicaban con las palmas de sus manos unidas de que por favor hablará y no hiciera enojar a su jefa. O al menos eso entendió el.

—(_Suspiro hondo_) E-esta bien... Pero es un poco difícil de...

—Sssssshhh, solo déjalo salir —pidió amablemente la mujer colocando uno de sus dedos en los labios del albino.

Lincoln simplemente volvió a suspirar y comenzó a contar todo.

* * *

El horror estaba dibujado en la cara de Miriam, la cuál no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. De pronto empezó a temblar mientras miraba al pobre ser frente a ella.

Las lágrimas amenazaban salir, tal vez no por la lastima y pesar que sentía en ese momento. Incluso sus dos hombres estaban con lágrimas en los ojos al escuchar como Lincoln fue echado de casa por sus padres solo por que creían que él tenía mala suerte.

—¿T-te a-abandonaron? —Preguntó Miriam a punto de romper en llanto.

Ella deseaba que él albino mintiera, pero al ver que este le asentía con tristeza fue cuándo ya no pudo más.

—¡Señorita Miriam! —Ambos sujetos se alarmaron al ver que su jefa aun estando de rodillas, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos y empezaba a negar con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

—No, no, no, no, no, no, ¡No! —Empezó a repetir la mujer.

Apartó de forma brusca a ambos sujetos cuándo sintió que la intentaban ayudar. Pero su enojo no acabo allí. Se acercó a Lincoln y sin previo aviso.

—¡Quitate esa porquería! ¡Ahora mismo! —Le exigió a Lincoln.

Pero se enfureció al ver que este simplemente temblaba y la miraba con mucho miedo. Eso exasperó a Miriam.

—¡Vamos niño! —Sin importarle nada, empezó a desvestirlo allí mismo.

Él simplemente no tenía la fuerza cómo para hacer algo al respecto. Por lo que se dejó humillar nuevamente por alguien superior. Al finalizar, el pobre chico quedo usando simplemente una camisa naranja, calcetines blancos y ropa interior por lo que no tardó en sentir el violento frío de la noche.

La castaña se acercó a un bote de basura, hizo una bola el traje de ardilla completo y lo arrojó con fuerza en el interior de este.

—¡Y quédate allí, pedazo de porquería! —Para finalizar escupió en el interior del bote y volvió con Lincoln.

Nuevamente se quedó paralizada al ver la imagen frente a ella. Lincoln temblaba como nunca por el frío, pero lo que la castaña veía era otra cosa.

—N-no... —Negó con la cabeza y amenazó con retroceder.

Frente a ella se veía una pequeña niña castaña, tal vez de seis o siete años de edad, vestida con arapos, toda sucia, ella temblaba mucho por el frío que hacía esa noche y al parecer, estaba muy hambrienta, sin padres ni hermanos a quien acudir.

—E-ellos te abandonaron... —Susurró con pesar la castaña para que nadie la oyera.

Pero la pequeña frente suyo la volteó a ver rápidamente como si la hubiera escuchado fuerte y claro.

—Si... D-dijeron q-que salía sobrando en esa casa llena de chicos... —Lloró la pequeña castaña.

Tanto Lincoln como ambos guarda espaldas se quedaron sin habla al ver que la castaña corría hacía el albino y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Luego lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó cómo si fuera un bebé hasta el auto.

—Y-ya ya... No estas sola pequeña... Y-yo te protegeré... —Le aseguró a Lincoln.

—G-gracias... P-pero soy varón... —La corrigió Lincoln.

Pero esta simplemente soltó una pequeña risa.

—Descuida, ya arreglaremos eso —le comentó Miriam ya de mejor humor mientras uno de sus hombres le abría la puerta del auto para luego cerrarla después de que su jefa entró.

Ambos hombres subieron al auto y al final este se puso en marcha con rumbo desconocido.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln no acababa de procesar lo que la castaña dijo.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Miriam, Miriam Andreu —se presentó ella sacando a Lincoln de su ensimismamiento.

—Lincoln Loud... —Se presentó sin muchas ganas.

Ella se alegro de saber el nombre del joven a quien rescató. Rápidamente abrió un pequeño refrigerador que estaba por allí y le ofreció algunas botanas a Lincoln para comer.

El albino comió como si fueran a quitarle la comida, estaba tan agradecido pero por algún motivo aun sentía un mal presentimiento.

—"_Quizás... No sea nada_" —le resto importancia y siguió comiendo.

**A la misma hora que Lincoln corría por la cabeza del traje.**

Leni salía de la casa usando su traje amarillo anti radiación. Esta ves llevaba más palomitas y unos cuantos chocolates en sus manos, faltaba la soda pero decidió que haría un segundo viaje por ella.

Por ahora solo debía darle de comer unas ricas golosinas a su hermano menor. Además de que se llevaban muy bien, de todos sus hermanos, Lincoln era su hermano favorito. Aunque desde hace días Lori y su madre no dejan que se les acerque por que según ellas, Lincoln tiene algo de mala muerte. Pero aprovecho que ambas estaban en la cocina haciendo algo para venir a verlo.

—Tal vez pueda llevarlo al doctor sin que se den cuenta —Pensó Leni. Miró a través de su traje para lograr divisar a Lincoln. —Linky, soy yo Leni... —Lo llamó y al ver que no aparecía. —Tu hermana mayor... —Aclaró para ver si así venía. Pero nada.

Se quitó la cabeza del traje, al no verlo por ninguna parte se empezó a poner nerviosa. Ahora le importaba muy poco que su hermano le contagiara lo que sea que tuviera.

—¿Linky? —Reviso la casa del perro pero solo encontró a un triste Charles. El cuál al verla le negó con tristeza. —¿Linky? —Lo llamó por todo el jardín, pero nada. —¿Linky? ¡Ven te traje algunas golosinas y chocolates... Y palomitas! ¡La soda la deje adentro, pero iré por ella cuando me asegure de que tengas todo esto! —Levantó un poco las botanas cómo si se las estuviera mostrando a alguien.

Pero nada, Lincoln no aparecía y lo peor de todo. Extraños sentimientos empezaban a invadir poco a poco a la sonriente rubia.

**_Miedo._**

—¿¡Lincoln Loud donde estas!? —Gritó desesperada mientras buscaba por todo el jardín del frente.

Pero no había rastros de su hermano.

**_Temor._**

—¡Vamos, Linky, te aseguro que no estoy enojada por hacerme esperar! Solo, ven... —Dejó las cosas en el suelo para buscar aun mas rápido.

Pero lo malo es que no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el jardín.

**_Arrepentimiento._**

—Linky por favor ven, te aseguro que no volverás a dormir afuera... ¡Yo dormiré contigo hasta que te recuperes si es necesario, no, no, tu duerme en mi cuarto y yo duermo afuera! Eso compensará lo mal hermana que he sido.

—¿Leni? —La llamó Lori. La mayor salió al escuchar a Leni gritar. —¿¡Que haces aquí afuera!? ¡Entra ahora mismo y no te acerques a Lincoln! —Ordenó.

**_Enojo._**

—¡No entraré hasta que encuentre a mi hermano y lo lleve conmigo al interior de la casa! —Gritó Leni con enojo, dejando muda a la mayor.

Lori no perdió tiempo e ignoró el grito de su hermana menor y se puso a buscar a Lincoln también.

**_Desobediencia._**

—Leni entra a la casa, ahora —volvió a pedir Lori, esta vez con más calma.

—¡No! —Gritó Leni.

Ignoró todos los llamados de Lori y también los de su madre y siguió buscando. Ahora lo hacía por todo el todo el vecindario.

—¡Linky! ¡Linky! ¿Linky? —Llamado tras llamado, su hermano no aparecía por ningún lado.

Debajo de un auto y nada. Detrás de un árbol, tampoco nada. En un bote de basura y aun nada. En la casa de su vecino Quejon y nada.

—Niña fuera de mi casa —ordenó el viejo. El cuál estaba sentado en la sala observando con una ceja levantada a la rubia que entro a su casa sin su permiso cómo si estuviera buscando algo.

—Lo siento, es que mi hermano esta perdido —Leni amenazó con llorar.

Se vecino se quedó mudo ante tal noticia. Pero de repente su rostro se volvió uno molesto.

—¿Ha con que ahora te importa? —Le preguntó. —Yo creí que no lo querían por que no les importó echarlo a la calle sabiendo lo peligroso que es que un niño duerma afuera, ¿O me equivocó? —La miró fijamente y se sintió mal al ver que ella se sujetaba la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo de un severo ataque.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Debi haber hecho algo! ¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó de repente, asustando a su vecino.

El viejo iba a detenerla pero ella salio corriendo despavorida de su casa.

—Espero estés bien, muchacho... —Susurró el anciano con algo de tristeza e impotencia. No podía culpar a la inocente rubia, si él tampoco hizo nada. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

**_Tristeza._**

Al salir de la casa de su vecino se detuvo de repente, bajó la cabeza con tristeza y se dirigió nuevamente a casa. Tal vez Lincoln ya había regresado.

* * *

**_Rabia._**

**_(¡Pam!)_**

Pateó con fuerza las golosinas que había dejado en el suelo y las cuales eran para su hermano. Ya habían pasado cómo dos horas desde que salió para dárselas y al final tuvieron que avisarle a la policía para que vinieran.

No podía creer que sus padres y hermanas la engañaron. Mucho menos podía creer que haya delatado a sus padres con la policía y lo peor de todo es que atacó a su hermana mayor favorita.

De todas maneras ya no confiaba en ninguna de ellas, por lo que el favoritismo no importaba.

Se quedó de pie viendo la Luna llena, era una vista hermosa. Lastima que las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y la tristeza que sentía, no la dejaban estar tranquila en ese momento.

—Linky... Perdóname por ser tan lenta... —Habló al cielo deseando que su hermanito la pudiera escuchar.

* * *

Leni abrió los ojos de repente al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama donde estaba, jadeaba como si estuviera cansada. Cuándo su respiración se reguló, miró hacia todas partes, de pronto sintió un horrible sabor en su boca y una terrible resaca.

Pero su mente estaba más concentrada en lo que acababa de soñar.

—Creo que... Soñé algo importante... —Se dijo a si misma pero por desgracia había olvidado el sueño que acababa de tener.

Se entristeció mucho, pero eso le duro poco al ver que estaba en la habitación de Lori. Con una expresión de enojo y malestar, se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta rápidamente.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Este fic y varios otros que subiré pronto son traídos desde wattpad ya que mi cuenta allá fue eliminada quién sabe por qué Dx_**

**_Gracias por su apoyo ;3._**


	5. capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Sin Opciones.**

La casa estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre, algo andaba mal y Leni lo sabía. La atmósfera era un tanto deprimente y el ambiente se sentía muy desagradable, cómo si el dolor y la tristeza fueran los que más predominaran. Pero claro, sin Lincoln allí entonces todo era de lo peor.

Nuevamente se sintió dolida, recordó a su hermano menor y lo alegre e histérico que era a veces, incluso parecía verlo salir por la puerta del baño en ropa interior para seguir leyendo sus cómics en su habitación, pero eso no paso.

Entro al baño y se quedó viendo en el espejo. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver lo horrible y desaliñada que estaba su cara. Además de eso, sentía un sabor muy horrible en su boca y un leve dolor de cabeza, pues en su cabeza.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, recordó lo que pasó anoche. Se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que le hizo a su madre. Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos y se resbalaban por su mejilla, quería ir a disculparse pero recordó otra cosa...

_Muy pronto Lincoln volverá a entrar a la casa y seremos una familia nuevamente... Nuevamente... Nuevamente... Nuevamente... Nuevamente... Nuevamente..._

Las palabras de su traicionera madre hacían eco en su mente. No quería odiarla pero era muy difícil no hacerlo, después de todo... Ella y Lori se interpusieron para evitar que ayudará a Lincoln.

Se limpio las lágrimas con sus brazos y con el ceño fruncido siguió cepillándose los dientes, restándole importancia a lo sucedido con su madre hace una horas.

Después de asearse la boca, se desvistió y se metió a la regadera.

—¡Buak! —Su estómago no lo soportó más y vómito en el piso del baño. Eso era extraño, si ni había comido nada desde hace unas horas.

Le dio asco ver su propio vómito, aunque era más líquido que sólido, eso no le quitaba lo asqueroso. Después del baño, Leni se envolvió en una toalla, levantó su ropa, y junto con ella se encaminó en dirección al sótano.

Durante el camino no vio rastro de su familia o de sus padres. Eso la empezó a preocupar nuevamente. Pero esa preocupación desapareció al escuchar muchas voces provenientes de la habitación de sus padres.

Al pasar por allí se quedó escuchando un poco.

—_Ya chicas, estoy bien... _—Se oyó decir a Rita un poco triste.

Eso alivio a Leni pero instantáneamente rodó los ojos por el tono que uso su madre.

—_¡No puedo creer que Leni se haya atrevido a golpear a mamá! ¡Eso no se hace! _—Se escuchó a Lola gritar muy indignada.

—¿Y dejar a tu hermano abandonado... Si se hace? —Susurró Leni un poco molesta para si misma.

Poco a poco escuchaba que sus hermanas decían cosas negativas hacía ella pero lo único que causaban esos reclamos... Eran que a Leni le importaran un rábano.

Se alejó de allí y siguió su camino al sótano. Pero antes de bajar por las escaleras que daban a este...

—_¡Suficiente! _—El señor Loud al parecer silencio a todas de un grito. —_¡No van a decirle o hacerle algo a su hermana! ¡Esa decisión será de su madre y yo! ¿¡Entendido!? _—Se oía muy molesto, desde que Lincoln no está, él intenta tomar el control de la casa lográndolo poco a poco, evitando así que otra tragedia vuelva a ocurrir.

Se escuchó un desganado "_Si, papá..._" por parte de la mayoría.

—Bien hecho Papá... —Habló Leni con una sonrisa. —... Lastima que ya es muy tarde. —Dijo con tristeza para después bajar al sótano de una vez.

* * *

Miraba cómo su ropa daba vueltas y vueltas dentro de la lavadora. Ella estaba sentada en un banquito esperando a que su ropa estuviera lista. Llevaba más de diez minutos esperando, por lo que solo debía esperar un poco más.

**Unos minutos más después.**

Ahora se encontraba en la misma posición, sólo que esta vez observaba la secadora mientras su ropa era secada. Su mirada era muy cansada, en verdad su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida.

Ya no salía con nadie, ya no hablaba ni con su familia y ya no iba de compras, ¿Ya para qué?, Era lo menos que podía sacrificar por todo el mal que le había causado a Lincoln.

—L-Linky... —Volvió a romper en llanto, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras sus hombros convulsionaban lentamente.

Así estuvo por un largo rato, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Lori la observaba con tristeza, la mayor estaba al pie de las escaleras, con la mirada al suelo, se fue de allí sin decir nada, no sabia cómo tratar a la nueva Leni. Probablemente nadie lo sabría.

**Un rato después.**

Leni salía del sótano ya con su ropa puesta. Al pasar por la cocina se encontró de frente con su madre.

—¡Leni! —Gritó su nombre por el asombro.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó de mala gana. Se cruzó de brazos para escuchar lo que sea que su madre tuviera que decir.

Rita desvío la mirada, su vista se posaba entre el piso y Leni, no sabía que decir. Parte de ella se sentía muy culpable por la actitud tan rebelde de su segunda hija mayor y lo peor de todo, es que no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que ella le dijo antes de darle tan fuerte botellazo en la cabeza.

Por eso andaba su cabeza envuelta en una venda, no podía decir que le dolía ya que Lisa le dio un potente calmante el cuál eliminaba el dolor instantáneamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —Leni la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Rita la miró a los ojos y supo que debía decirle algo o si no esto quedaría así sin resolver.

—Leni, ¿Por que lo hiciste? —Preguntó temerosa.

La rubia apretó los dientes y cuándo parecía que iba a explotar, se calmó enseguida, tomó aire y le dijo lo más solemnemente que pudo.

—Fue por Lincoln, solo por él... —Dijo simplemente.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó confundida.

Leni rodó sus ojos y empezó a explicar de muy mala gana sus motivos del por qué atacó a su madre.

—Seré muy breve... El dolor que te hice sentir, no es nada con el que debió haber sentido Linky al darse cuenta de que todas sus hermanas y padres... —Acercó su rostro al de su temerosa madre y le dijo en la cara muy lentamente. —... Lo-o-di-a-ban. —Sonrió de forma malvada al ver que Rita empezaba a temblar y negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Leni la paso de lado, ya no tenía más que decirle, iba a ir a su habitación y se encerraría allí, no iba a salir hasta que no tuviera una idea de cómo salir a buscar a su hermano menor perdido.

Rita por su parte se quedó atónita. Ya estaba harta de todo, ya no quería escuchar más sobre lo mala madre que fue con su hijo, debía poner en claro a Leni ahora mismo, pero no pudo...

Iba a gritarle sus cosas pero de repente recordó la vez que llevó a su hijo al trabajo, del cómo Lincoln había perdido su libro de apuntes y después cómo ambos terminaron pasando un día muy divertido solo los dos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos al pensar que ya nunca más tendría la oportunidad de tener un día así con Lincoln.

—A-al parecer... S-si soy una mala madre... —Susurró con la voz quebrada. Bajó la cabeza, cerró sus ojos y ya sin ánimos para hacer algo, se fue a su habitación para dormir un poco.

* * *

Leni llegó a su habitación o mejor dicho la habitación que era de su hermano. Esperaba poder estar tranquila un rato antes de que alguien más la empezará a fastidiar. Cosa que no pudo hacer, puesto a que su hermana menor y genio de la familia, Lisa Loud se encontraba sentada en la cama que le compró a su hermano menor.

Obviamente frunció el ceño ante la presencia de su hermana menor, pero se relajo al instante, no tenía por que ser agresiva con su pequeña hermana genio.

—Hola hermana mayor —saludó de forma cortés la castaña.

—¿Qué se te ofrece Lisa? —Preguntó con seriedad, ignorando el saludo de Lisa.

La genio dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y fue al grano, desde hace tiempo estudiaba el comportamiento de Leni y le intrigaba mucho el repentino cambio que sufrió al perder a su único hermano.

—Necesitó que me acompañes a mi laboratorio para hacerte un examen médico —se apresuró a decir Lisa. Se levantó de la cama y cuándo iba a tomar de la mano a Leni.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Lo único que obtuvo fue que Leni se molestara y la sacará de la habitación cerrándole la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas.

La genio sintió un nudo en su garganta, cómo si tuviera ganas de llorar. Pero para no hacerlo, frunció el ceño y se fue cabizbaja a su habitación.

Últimamente sentía algo que oprimía su pecho y no encontraba la razón exacta por la cuál sentía dicho dolor, además; siempre terminaba pensando en su hermano mayor y en los momentos felices que pasaron juntos.

Leni por su parte estaba acostada en la cama que tenía el plástico aun puesto. Parecía que no iba a quitárselo nunca. Pero ese no era el punto. Por más que pensará no encontraba una forma de encontrar a su hermano de blancos cabellos.

**_(¡Toc!) (¡Toc!) (¡Toc!)_**

El sonido del golpeteo de la puerta la hizo gruñir por que nuevamente interrumpían su privacidad.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó de mala gana.

—_Leni, cariño soy yo tu padre, necesito hablar un momento contigo_ —habló su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

—Espera —le pidió por mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar a la habitación.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre la cama. Leni obviamente lo miraba de forma cansada esperando a que dijera algo y luego se largará.

Por su parte, el hombre de pocos cabellos se encontraba nostálgico, observaba con tristeza la habitación de su hijo perdido. Tenía que admitirlo, lo extrañaba y mucho. Ojala hubiera hecho algo más por él, pero dejó que sus hijas tomarán el control como siempre.

No parecía un hombre...

—V-veo que hiciste un buen trabajo recuperando las cosas de Lincoln... Bien hecho... —Felicitó a su hija. Puso una mano sobre el plástico de la cama y lo palpó por un segundo.

No quería preguntar por que aun tenía el plástico, ese era asunto de su hija y ella sabría cuando se lo quitaría.

—Aún me faltan muchas cosas... —Habló ella con tristeza. —... Pero son muy caras y sin un trabajo no podré recuperar todo al ciento por ciento. —Bajó la cabeza con mucho dolor.

Deseaba contarle sobre el horrible trato que recibió de aquel dueño del restaurante y sobre todo, de que era una asesina. Pero se sintió muy cobarde cómo para decir algo al respecto.

Se sentía muy sola y mucho más inútil que antes.

—"_Te falle Linky..._" —Pensó con mucho pesar.

Pero en ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Lentamente volteó a ver con lágrimas en sus ojos... Qué su padre le sonreía de forma triste.

—Hey Leni, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu sola cariño... Puedes dejarme ayudarte y así intentar compensar todo el daño que Lincoln sufrió... —Pidió él amablemente. Pero ella desvío la mirada con el ceño fruncido. —... Por favor. —Pidió con tristeza.

Ella simplemente apretó los dientes e hizo algo que nunca espero que iba a hacer jamás.

Abrazó a su padre con fuerza mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran a cántaros de sus ojos.

—E-esta bien... Esta bien... Pero será su, no... Nuestra última oportunidad de demostrarle a-a Lincoln... ¡Qué hemos cambiado! —Habló mientras rompía en llanto.

Su padre la abrazó con fuerza también. Él más que nadie extrañaba a su campeón y haría lo que fuera para compensarlo y demostrarle que es un mejor hombre de familia. Lo extrañaba y mucho.

El hombre se quebró allí mismo abrazado con su segunda hija mayor.

—E-esta bien, pr-prometo ser un mejor padre desde ahora... —Prometió desde el interior de su corazón.

Leni no dijo nada más, es más, ninguno lo hizo. Después de acordar que él compraría lo que falta. Se fue a su habitación, la verdad era que debía castigar a Leni, pero no tuvo valor para hacerlo después de semejante y reconfortante momento.

Más tarde, después de la cena, ambos padres salieron para ir a la estación de policía y ver si tenían noticias de su hijo perdido.

Cómo era costumbre, Lori quedó a cargo. La mayor quiso intentar algo para ver si aun funcionaba. Se puso su atuendo militar, sacó su silbato y entonces lo sopló con todas sus fuerzas.

En un instante se escuchó una estampida que acudía al llamado de dicho silbato. Todas las hermanas Loud se colocaron en fila y con la vista al frente.

Pero un instante después todas soltaron un suspiro muy cansado al ver que acudían al llamado del estúpido silbato de Lori.

Iban a protestar pero Leni se separó de mala gana y se fue a la cocina por algo de beber. Obviamente muchas aún seguían molestas con ella por lo que le hizo a su madre.

Pero fue Lori la que se le acercó y la tomó de la mano.

—Leni, debes escuchar lo que dire...

—¡Suéltame! —De un movimiento muy brusco se soltó del agarre de su hermana mayor y la miró con desprecio.

Lori retrocedió un poco al ver que ella se acercaba de manera muy amenazante. La menor acercó su rostro al de ella y le habló.

—Si tienes algo que decir... —Señaló hacía la fila de hermanas detrás de ella. —... Primero díselo al espacio vacío que hay entre Lucy y Lynn.

Ambas mencionadas miraron ese espacio vacío y al instante desviaron la mirada por la culpa que sentían en su ser.

Lori no tenía palabras para decir algo o defenderse, así que Leni simplemente soltó un bufido y se fue a la cocina para después regresar a su cuarto con una botella de agua en manos, ignorando a sus hermanas mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

Una por una se fue yendo del lugar dejando sola a una preocupada Lori. La cuál seguía dolida por que aún no había visto si Leni estaba bien después de que la atropelló. Puesto a que después del accidente con su madre y mezclado con la desaparición de Lincoln, la mayor se encontraba sin opciones, surgía un problema tras otro y luego otro más, sin darle tiempo para arreglar ni uno solo.

—No, no. Debo hablar con Leni y asegurarme que este bien... ¡Si, eso haré! —Sonrió de forma insegura y se fue rápidamente a la habitación en donde estaba Leni.

No sabía lo que hacía en ese momento, pero ya lo averiguaría por su cuenta.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Noche problematica**

Leni se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación. Ese breve momento que tuvo con Lori la estaba haciendo enfurecer, aunque no sabia la razón exacta del por qué. No podía creer que su hermana mayor aún no haya aprendido nada y crea que puede manipular a todos con su boba autoridad.

—Estúpida Lori, estúpido silbato, estúpido...

**_(¡Toc!) (¡Toc!) (¡Toc!)_**

El sonido del golpeteo de la puerta la hizo detener su momento de rabia. Se acercó a abrir la puerta sin preguntar quien era. Se trataba de su hermana Lori, no está por demás decir que su rostro se arrugó por el enojo que sentía en ese momento.

—¿Qué... Quieres? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados, lista para azotarle la puerta en la cara a su hermana.

Lori tembló un poco ante esa actitud, parte de ella tenía miedo de enfrentar a su hermana, pero debía resolver de una vez por todas las cosas con Leni, era ahora o nunca.

Pero...

¿Qué le iba a decir? Si, no lo pensó bien y ahora estaba aquí frente a su hermana sin saber que decirle. Si tan solo Lincoln estuviera aquí, él sabría que hacer. Pero no lo estaba y probablemente nunca volvería.

—Leni, escúchame... N-no podemos seguir así, debemos arreglar las cosas... —Si, parecían ser palabras sinceras. Pero no eran suficientes.

—¿En serio quieres arreglar las cosas entre nosotras? —Preguntó Leni con una sonrisa tranquila. Parecía haberse calmado, aunque pasaba algo extraño.

A la menor le temblaban las manos por algún motivo, cómo si estuviera impaciente por hacer algo.

—¡Si! Quiero que volvamos a ser cómo antes, cómo cuando salíamos de compras y dormíamos en la misma habitación y necesitó saber si te duele alguna parte por el golpe que te dí con la van hace...

—Ssshhhh... —La silencio Leni poniendo uno de sus dedos en sus labios. —... Ya, ya suficiente Lori. —Dijo Leni con la misma sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta para dejar ingresar a su hermana al cuarto. Lori se sintió muy feliz, por fin podría recuperar a su hermana más cercana.

Lori había dado un par de pasos y cuando parecía que iba a ingresar a la habitación, de repente Leni puso una mueca de furia incontenible en su rostro e hizo lo siguiente.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermana tirándola en el suelo en el acto.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó Lori por el dolor que sentía en su cara. Se sujetó el rostro con las manos y empezó a retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor.

Leni se acercó hasta ella y la levantó del suelo, tomándola del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos.

—¿¡P-por que lo h-hiciste!? —Preguntó Lori entre lágrimas y la cara muy roja.

Leni le sonrió con vil malicia.

—Pues... Por que eres una maldita egoísta.

—¿Q-qué? —Preguntó Lori incrédula.

—¡Por que eres una maldita egoísta! —le gritó en la cara dejando sin palabras a la mayor. —¿Dijiste que seamos como antes? Eso estaba bien, pero... —Entre cerró la mirada y miró directamente a los ojos a su hermana mayor. —¿Dónde entra Lincoln en esa parte de volver a ser cómo antes? —Preguntó de forma fría.

—A-aa n-no es lo que... —Titubeó Lori.

—¡Ya callate! —La silencio. —¡No permitiré que ni tu ni nadie se vuelvan a interponer entre la felicidad de mi hermano y la mía!, ¿¡Entendiste Lori Loud!?

El grito de Leni se escuchó por toda la casa. No paso ni un segundo para que todas las demás hermanas salieran a ver que pasaba. Pero ninguna se atrevió a meterse en un pleito de las mayores.

—... _(Sniff)_ ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Uaaaaa! —Lori empezó a llorar a gritos por lo miserable que se sentía por la palabras dichas por su hermana menor.

A Leni no pareció causarle efecto ese lloriqueo de Lori y simplemente la soltó y se fue caminando a su habitación, o mejor dicho, la ex habitación de Lincoln.

* * *

—¡Rayos! **_(¡Smack!)_** —Gritó Luna para después darle un fuerte puñetazo a la pared. La rockera nunca se había sentido más inútil en su vida, ahora sin Lincoln el cuál era el que se encargaba de los problemas de las menores y con Leni la hermana más cariñosa, ahora en un estado de rebeldía sin precedentes, la familia no tardaría en venirse abajo y no sabían que hacer. —Vamos Lori, déjame ayudarte... —No tenía de otra que consolar a su hermana mayor y ayudarla a irse a su habitación.

Lori estaba hecha un rió de lágrimas y parecía una bebé que quería de vuelta a su mami, pero que esta jamás volvería y entonces tendría que resignarse.

**Más tarde.**

Después de mandar a las más pequeñas a dormir, Luna se acercó a la que solía ser la habitación de su único hermano. Parte de ella se sentía nostálgica al tocar la puerta de esa forma, si antes entraba sin importarle lo que su hermano menor estuviera haciendo.

**_(¡Toc!) (¡Toc!)_**

Tocó un par de veces la puerta, espero a que Leni respondiera pero eso no pasaba. Iba a tocar nuevamente, pero...

—Leni esta en el jardín mirando las estrellas...

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó Luna por el susto. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermana Lucy. —Gr-gracias... **_(Jadeo)_**... Lucy. —Agradeció la rockera. Pero antes de ir a buscar a Leni, se dirigió a su hermana gótica nuevamente. —¿Qué no te dije que te fueras a dormir? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—No tengo sueño... Desde hace tiempo que algo atormenta mi alma más de lo que ya estaba atormentada... Suspiro —dijo Lucy desviando la mirada al suelo.

Luna rodó los ojos, no entendía que le pasaba a su hermana o cómo se sentía. Es más, no sabia si ella tenía sentimientos o algo por el estilo.

—Mira Lucy, no tengo tiempo para tus problemas, hay muchos otros problemas más que tengo que intentar resolver, así que por favor... Ve a la cama —ordenó Luna señalando el cuarto de la menor.

—P-pero no tengo sueño... La ausencia de él hace que mi alma...

—Ya chica, por favor solo ve a dormir y deja de estarte quejando por todo —le habló de forma dura la castaña.

La gótica alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente, no mostraba emoción alguna, hasta que apretó los dientes y le habló a su hermana mayor.

—Si lo se, ustedes las mayores jamás tienen o tuvieron tiempo para nosotras las más pequeñas y es por eso que siempre acudíamos a Lincoln para que nos ayudará a resolver nuestros problemas... Incluso ustedes lo hacían —la señaló con su dedo. —¿Y-y cómo le pagamos? —Preguntó con dificultad.

Luna desvío la mirada muy molesta. No quería responder nada, ya sabía que lo que le hicieron a su hermano estuvo muy mal y no tenían por que estarla fastidiando con eso a cada maldito rato.

—Todas le dimos la espalda cuándo más nos necesito —habló una voz muy seria e indiferente a sus espaldas.

Ambas voltearon y vieron que Leni subía por las escaleras, la mayor se dirigía a su cuarto.

Tanto Lucy como Luna bajaron la mirada, en verdad estaban arrepentidas por lo que le hicieron a Lincoln. Pero poco podrían hacer.

—Mamá y papá ya regresaron y al parecer sin buenas noticias, así que... Vayan a dormir —dijo Leni pasándolas de lado y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

—Leni, espera tengo que...

—Cómo sea Luna, no tengo ganas de nada, ve a dormir. No ayudaras en nada en estos momentos, así que no te metas por ahora en mis asuntos —finalizó Leni para después cerrar la puerta con un leve azote.

La castaña frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. No tuvo de otra que bajar la mirada y aguantarse su frustración. En pocas palabras la habían llamado inútil.

Se dio media vuelta y no vio a Lucy por ningún lado. Se fue a su habitación y encontró a su hermana Luan ya acostada en su cama con la pijama puesta.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Luan con tristeza.

Luna solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro y bajar la mirada. No tenía ganas de hacer nada ya, sus amigos la abandonaron, no podía tocar en ninguna parte y lo peor de todo, es que no habían señales aún de su hermano.

Con su pijama ya puesta subió a su cama y se acostó a dormir.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te fue muy mal? —Preguntó Luan asomando la cabeza para ver a Luna.

Pero lo único que recibió fue un gruñido de molestia de Luna y un almohadazo en la cara, dándole a entender que su hermana no estaba de humor para nada.

Luan se recostó en su cama, no tuvo de otra que acostarse a dormir. No sin antes sacar a Bun-Bun el cuál tomó a escondidas días después de la desaparición de Lincoln, lo sacó de debajo de su cama, este conejito la ayudaba a dormir, aunque eso no evitaba que soltara algunas lágrimas por la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

**Mientras tanto.**

Leni estaba en su habitación lamentándose por lo que le había hecho a Lori, pero la verdad era que se sentía de lo mejor haberla hecho sufrir.

—No Leni, eso está mal... ¿O no? —Se cuestionó a sí misma.

En serio se sentía mal, ella nunca había hecho algo cómo eso, pero los acontecimientos recientes la tenían muy confundida.

Pero al final decidió dejarlo todo de lado, tenía mucho sueño y aun no encontraba una forma para encontrar a Lincoln.

Quizás mañana solo vaya a darle una vuelta a la ciudad a ver si encontraba algo, además, no perdería nada con intentarlo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Me salió corto, pero descuiden hay mucho fic para rato :3._**

**_Nos vemos luego :D._**


	7. Capítulo 7

**_Hola a todos, bienvenidos a otro capítulo y blah, blah blah... Nos vemos al final del capítulo :3._**

**_Capítulo dedicado al autor "Sergex" y a su fic, "Una niñera celestial" en fanfiction._**

**_Se los recomiendo :3_**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Dónde estás Linky?**

—Oye Linky, ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Leni de forma dulce a su hermano moribundo.

El pobre peliblanco levantó su mano en dirección a su hermana mayor. Quién le ofrecía un plato de rica sopa caliente.

—No te escuchoooo Linky, será mejor que hables más alto o si no, le daré esta comida a Charles —levantó más alto el plato y miró a su hermano de forma perversa.

El pobre chico no podía ver bien, el maldito disfraz de ardilla no lo dejaba ni respirar, era un día muy caluroso y estar encerrado en esa cosa, era una tortura, pero tenía mucha hambre y esa sopa caliente se veía muy deliciosa, tanto que lo hacía babear y mucho.

—T-tengo... —Se arrastró hacía su hermana e intento decir algo, pero estaba muy débil.

—¿Tienes que? –Leni acercó su oreja un poco al chico y esbozo una enorme sonrisa, parecía disfrutar del sufrimiento del pobre.

Lincoln siguió arrastrándose hasta los pies de su hermana y con mucha dificultad logró tomar uno de ellos.

—T-te-tengo h-hambre... —Habló con una gran esfuerzo el pobre.

—¡Ooooooh!, así que era eso... —Leni entonces se separó de él y le sonrió con malicia. —Qué lástima, pero no puedo ayudarte. Recuerda que Mamá y mis hermanas me dijeron que tienes mala suerte y por ningún motivo en el mundo, debo darte de comer, es más, espero que te mueras de hambre.

**_(¡Crash!)_**

Le arrojó la sopa con todo y plato a la cabeza a su hermano. Este se rompió al instante, haciendo que la sopa le cayera encima y por lógica, quemó al desafortunado chico.

Mientras Lincoln se retorcía en el jardín por el dolor, ella se alejó un poco y antes de entrar a la casa le gritó a su hermano.

—¿Lo ves?, solo te pasan cosas malas por tu maldita mala suerte, y es por eso que nunca más formarás parte de esta familia, perdedor —dicho eso, ella entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

**Ya en el interior de la casa.**

Se acercó lentamente a alguien que estaba amarrado en una silla en la cocina. Era otra Leni, pero esta era la Leni rebelde, aquella que usaba una chaqueta negra y que gasto todo lo que tenía para reponer apenas las cosas de la habitación de su hermana.

Lentamente la Leni que estaba de pie, le quitó la mordaza de la boca a la rebelde. Esta aprovechó para gritarle.

—¿¡Por qué haces esto Lori!? —Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas y con mucha rabia.

La otra Leni simplemente soltó una sonora carcajada y lentamente llevó su mano a su cabello y sin mucho esfuerzo se empezó a quitar la máscara, revelando que era en realidad, su hermana mayor Lori.

—¿Por qué lo hago? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada. —¡Pues por que me encanta ver que hagas cosas malas siguiendo mis ordenes, maldita estúpida! —Se burló de forma cruel de su hermana menor.

Leni frunció el ceño y miró con molestia a su hermana, no podía creerlo, sabía que su hermana era mala, pero esto ya era el límite.

—Oh no, Linky viene a vengarse jajaja —habló Lori de forma alegre.

La mayor enseguida salió de allí dejando confundida a la menor.

—¿Qué?, Linky viene a...

**_(¡Slap!)_**

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta de golpe la puso en alerta. Se hubiera llevado una mano a la boca por lo que estaba viendo, pero aún seguida atada de las manos e inmovilizada en la silla.

—Grrrr...

Lincoln miraba con furia a su hermana Leni, no tenía la cabeza del traje puesta por lo que dejaba al descubierto su cara toda quemada y deforme, producto de la quemada que se dio con la sopa.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Linky! —Gritó Leni preocupada, intentó liberarse para poder ayudar a su hermano. Aunque nadie podría ayudarla a ella.

—Maldita...

El susurró de Lincoln llegó a los oídos de Leni. Ella lentamente lo volteó a ver y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver el enorme cuchillo que su hermano tenía en sus manos.

—Eso es para liberarme... ¿No, Linky? —Habló con miedo la mayor.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! —Gritó Lincoln de forma horrible para después empezar a correr en dirección a su hermana con el cuchillo levantado.

Leni se aterro a más no poder y cerró los ojos esperando a que su hermano le hiciera mucho daño, se lo merecía por ser tan mal hermana y no haberlo protegido cuándo debía.

* * *

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y no pudo evitar exaltarse.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Pegó un grito demasiado fuerte mientras se levantaba de golpe de la cama.

—Leni, Leni hija, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó el señor Loud demasiado preocupado.

Solo venía a ver si ella quería desayunar, así que entró a la habitación y la vio durmiendo en una posición incómoda, no dudo un segundo en hablarle y tocarle un hombro para despertarla.

Pero nunca espero dicha reacción...

Leni miraba a todas partes con la respiración sumamente agitada y con su mano izquierda en su corazón, lastima que el corazón este en el otro lado, pero no importaba. Se calmó un poco y se sentó en la cama con la vista al suelo.

—¿Estas bien, hija?

Levantó la vista y se topó con el rostro preocupado de su padre. Seguramente fue él quien la despertó de ese horrible sueño, nuevamente soñaba con su hermano menor y el asunto de la mala suerte, ¿Acaso Lincoln la odiara o solo no querrá saber nada de ella?. Bajó la mirada después de soltar un suspiro muy cansado, ya no importaba, eso lo sabría cuándo lo encuentre.

Vio por la ventana y vio que era de día, tal vez acababa de amanecer hace poco, entonces eso quiere decir que puede salir a dar una vuelta y ver si...

—¿Leni?

Puso la mirada cansada y volteó a ver a su padre nuevamente. Tomó su almohada, primero debía encargarse de algo.

—Nono, Leni, espera, ¡No volverá a pasar!

Hablaba el señor Loud mientras era sacado por Leni a almohadazos de la antigua habitación de Lincoln.

**Un rato después.**

Leni y el señor Loud desayunaban en la cocina, después de que se ducho, lavo su ropa y espero a que estuviera seca, cómo lo hacía desde hace un par de meses y aceptó el desayuno con su padre.

Pero solo con él. No hablarían de nada, ni siquiera de los tratos que ella le daba a sus hermanas, ni siquiera a Lori.

—¿Entonces, la policía aún no tiene noticias sobre Lincoln? —Leni rompía su propia regla al preguntar, pero se trataba de Lincoln y cualquier cosa que lo trajera de vuelta a casa, sería aceptada.

El señor Loud negó con la cabeza, se veía triste, preocupado y algo dolido, también algo somnoliento, cansado y muy agotado, ¿Y qué persona no lo estaría, al saber que su único hijo no está en casa?.

—**_(Suspiro) _**—Soltó Leni al momento de levantarse de la mesa. —Gracias por el desayuno. —Dejó su plato allí y se dirigió a la salida.

—Espera Leni, ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó preocupado el señor Loud.

—Iré a darle una vuelta a la ciudad a ver si encuentro a mi hermano —respondió como si nada y siguió su camino.

—No, espera Leni, es muy peligroso que...

**_(¡Slap!)_**

El leve azote de la puerta siendo cerrada lo hizo detenerse. Iba a salir tras ella pero vio que su hija deportista iba corriendo a la salida también.

—¿Lynn, adonde vas? —La detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta.

Lynn lo volteó a ver, parecía apresurada, así que le dijo rápidamente.

—Quiero ayudar a Leni a encontrar a Lincoln —le dijo de forma rápida.

Él señor Loud no le dijo más y dejo que la siguiera. Estaba de acuerdo con que intentarán llevarse bien nuevamente.

Aunque cierta rubia no lo estaba.

* * *

—Aléjate, no quiero tu ayuda ni la de ninguna de ustedes —le dijo Leni a su hermana mientras caminaba.

Lynn iba a su lado, pero Leni hacía todo lo posible para adelantarse y perderla pero su hermana era muy persistente.

—Oh vamos, déjame ayudarte...

—Ya ayudaste mucho al hacer que nuestro hermano se fuera... —Leni se detuvo en el acto, haciendo que Lynn también se detuviera.

La menor desvío la mirada hacía un lado con el ceño fruncido pero rápidamente se limpió un par de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Volteó a ver a su hermana mayor, se sorprendió al ver que la miraba con decepción, nunca en su vida había esperado ver esa expresión en su hermana, si ella era muy dulce.

—Pe-pero en verdad estoy arrepentida de todo...

—Eso no cambia nada, Lincoln puede estar allá afuera muriéndose de hambre y si solo me vas a estar haciendo perder el tiempo, haciéndome escuchar lo tristes y desamparadas que están, pues... —Siguió caminando y antes de alejarse más, se dirigió otra vez a su hermana. —... No gracias, no tengo tiempo para ninguna de ustedes.

Finalizó ella para así seguir su camino, dejando a Lynn sola con sus penas. La deportista por su parte se quedó allí de pie observando el suelo por un rato, hasta que mejor decidió volver a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Si, Leni ya no era dulce.

* * *

Aprovechando que estaban en vacaciones, Leni aprovechó ese tiempo libre para buscar a esa persona a quién le falló y a quien le dio la espalda cuándo más la necesitaba.

Pero, ¿Por dónde comenzar? No tenía ni idea de lo que podría hacer o en donde buscar exactamente. Así que buscó en los lugares favoritos de Lincoln, el arcade, el cine, la tienda de cómics, el arcade otra vez por si tenia suerte esta vez y por último la casa de Clyde y de Ronnie Anne.

Pero no, ninguno de ellos sabían del paradero de su amigo, si es que eran amigos aun de su hermano. Aunque si tuvo que salir de prisa de la casa de los Santiago por que Bobby casi la saca a patadas, él estaba molesto por lo que le hicieron al que el latino consideraba como un hermano, y no, con él no valía esa excusa de... "_No sabia lo que ocurría_", de parte de Leni, para él, todos los Louds eran culpables, incluso su ex novia.

—¡Y no vuelvas!

**_(¡Slap!)_**

El latino azotó la puerta y después se dirigió a su hermana.

—¡Ronnie, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ninguna Loud!, ¿¡Entendido!? —Le gritó a su hermanita.

Ronnie Anne simplemente desvío la mirada con el ceño fruncido, esta sentía una enorme tristeza por no haber hecho más cuándo vio a su amigo en tan mal situación. Incluso lo hubiera traído a rastras a su casa, pero Lincoln siempre le decía, "_No te preocupes Ronnie, las cosas pronto volverán a ser como antes_".

—Eres un idiota Lincoln Loud —susurró con enojo y tristeza mezclados. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

Aunque no tenía por que esperar.

—Bobby, voy a salir y como sea... —Tomó su patineta y sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, se dirigió al centro comercial, tal vez allí encontraría a Leni y así juntas podrían buscar y cubrir más terreno, aunque no confiaba en ella, pero no perdía nada con darle el beneficio de la duda.

* * *

—¿Dónde estás Linky? —Se preguntó Leni a si misma, estaba sentada en una de las bancas del centro comercial, ya estaba un poco agotada de tanto buscar, pero no quería detenerse.

Aunque sus pies la estaban matando, por eso es que descansaría un poco. Para después retomar la búsqueda, aun era temprano, cómo las diez de la mañana. Por lo que en veinte minutos retomaría su camino.

Estaba tranquila observando a las personas pasar por lo que no vio que alguien la observaba con enojo desde una distancia cercana.

Leni se dio la vuelta rápidamente y vio que una silueta de color morado se alejaba de allí.

—Que raro... ¿Alguien me estará siguiendo? —Se preguntó ella.

No notó cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y la observó fijamente por unos segundos.

—Hola Leni, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó una voz conocida.

La rubia Loud volteó a ver quien era y se encontró con una chica rubia, de largo cabello, camisa de botones morada y falda a cuadros de color café, además usaba una cinta en el cabello de color morada. Leni la conocía, era Carol Pingrey, la rival de Lori y una compañera de escuela también.

Carol estaba sentada a su lado observándola con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Ah, hola Carol, pues... —No contesto la pregunta y decidió hacer una. —¿Cómo estás? —saludó sin muchos ánimos.

Eso desconcertó un poco a Carol, ella conocía la actitud radiante y amable de Leni, lo cuál era extraño verla con esa actitud pesimista y cansada que la chica amable tenía en este momento.

—¿Qué pasa Leni? —Preguntó ella con delicadeza, pero luego recordó lo que le había pasado al hermano de Lori y todo el asunto ese de la mala suerte. Sin duda alguna, un suceso muy extraño e inhumano. —¿Es por lo de tu hermano? —Preguntó sin delicadeza, haciendo que Leni la observará rápidamente. —Ops, lo siento Leni, no fue mi intención. —Se disculpó rápidamente.

—No, descuida, ya todo mundo lo sabe de todas maneras —Leni le dijo a Carol. Volvió la vista al frente, ver a las familias pasar le traían un sentimiento de nostalgia a la pobre.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó a ver y vio que Carol la miraba con una sonrisa, era como si le estuviera dando todo su apoyo.

—Leni, no te preocupes, tienes todo mi apoyo para encontrar a tu hermano... —Le dijo dándole todo su apoyo. —Es más... —Tomó de los hombros a Leni y la vio a los ojos. —Creo que se de un lugar en donde podría estar Lincoln en este instante. —Susurró ella con una sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados.

Eso que Carol dijo, hizo que Leni abriera los ojos cómo platos y se quedará sin habla. ¿Sería verdad lo que decía?, Pues se trataba de la perfecta Carol Pingrey, la más conocida por ser buena gente y la más gentil persona en el mundo.

—¿¡Dónde esta!? —Preguntó Leni sacudiendo los hombros de la chica frente a ella.

En un rápido movimiento, Carol se liberó y tomó de la mano a la chica.

—Yo te llevo, vamos —jaló a Leni hasta la salida. Ambas iban muy a prisa, pero Leni se notaba un poco más feliz e impaciente, tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano perdido y poder arreglar las cosas con él.

—¿Adónde van? —Se preguntó Ronnie mientras observaba a esas dos salir del centro comercial.

Las vio irse en un auto y no supo a donde irían, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, por lo que decidió seguirlas en un taxi, ya que en patineta nunca las alcanzaría.

* * *

—Sabes Carol... —Le habló Leni mientras la otra conducía por la carretera. —Siempre creí que Lori exageraba cuándo te insultaba y se quejaba de lo mala que eras.

—Aja... —Dijo Carol sin verla.

Por alguna extraña razón estaban en medio de la carretera que cruzaba un desierto muy grande. Leni no le dio importancia y dejó que Carol la llevará a dónde se suponía estaba Lincoln.

Seguían y seguían el camino, el cuál parecía no tener fin.

—Pero ahora que me ayudas a encontrar a mi hermano, veo que Lori estaba muy equivocada y...

—Lo sé, ella siempre anda inventando cosas y todo eso... —La interrumpió ella. Por alguna razón Carol tenía sus ojos ocultos bajo una sombra con una sonrisa extraña. —... Cómo la estupidez de la mala suerte, ¿No? —Preguntó Carol volteando a ver a Leni con una sonrisa muy amigable pero que a simple vista, parecía forzada.

Leni asintió dándole la razón, esa fue la peor estupidez que se les halla podido ocurrir a sus hermanas y padres. Incluso ella se sentía más idiota de lo que ya era por haber creído semejante cosa.

—Lincoln era un buen chico, recuerdo la ves que me pidió ayuda para una foto familiar jeje... —Recordó Carol con una sonrisa nostálgica. Pero luego volvió la vista al frente, sus ojos volvieron a tener ésa mirada oculta bajo unas sombras. —... Me dijo que su hermana mayor no quería ayudarle con el regalo para sus padres.

Leni sonrió con nostalgia, recordaba ese día y lo divertido que había sido el momento de la foto, al final su hermano se lució con el regalo para sus padres y también al decirles que las amaba por cómo eran ellas.

—También recuerdo que tu hermano fue un día a mi casa para disculparse conmigo por haberme hecho ir a su casa para nada jajaja... —Prosiguió Carol captando toda la atención de Leni. —Yo le dije que no era necesario, pero el insistió... —En ese momento algo paso. Carol aceleró y el auto se metió de lleno al interior del desierto.

—Carol...

—Me divertí muchísimo ese día con tu hermano menor, Leni.

—Carol.

—Era un buen chico, me entristeció mucho cuándo se tuvo que ir a casa, pero sabes... —El auto dio un salto. —¡El volvió a la siguiente semana para ayudarme con mis deberes nuevamente, era divertido hacerlos con alguien a quién le gusta escuchar y hablar de forma tan madura! —Carol por alguna razón estaba actuando como una desquiciada. Cosa que poco a poco le llamaba la atención a Leni.

—¿Carol? —La llamó una vez más pero fue ignorada nuevamente.

—Cuándo tu hermano iba a mi casa sentía que ese vacío dentro de mi era llenado por completo, es más, sentía que Lincoln era el hermano menor que mi madre tristemente tuvo que abortar por causas naturales... —Volvió a ver a Leni. La cuál estaba con una mano en su boca producto de lo que acababa de escuchar. —... Lincoln era más hermano para mi que ese feto que se negó a nacer y convertirse en mi hermano... —Confesó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Leni bajo la cabeza, estaba dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Lincoln era una persona que le encantaba ser lindo con todos, ahora veía que alguien más sufría por su ausencia.

—Es por eso que deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a Linky...

—¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que Leni pudo decir antes de que el auto se detuviera de golpe. Por fortuna usaban cinturon de seguridad o hubieran salido volando por la ventana del frente. Fue entonces que observó el lugar en donde estaban.

Se encontraban a mitad del desierto, seguramente en la meseta del colorado, muy lejos de Royal Woods, Michigan, demasiado lejos.

Se desabrochó el cinturon y cuando iba a preguntar en donde estaban...

**_(¡Smack!)_**

Una fuerte patada en su costado la hizo salir del auto haciendo que cayera al suelo de forma pesada. Enseguida se cubrió de arena y empezó a toser mucho.

—¿¡Pero que te pasa!? —Aún en el suelo, se volteó para ver a Carol.

Sintió un poco de miedo al ver que la chica la miraba con odio puro, su mirada penetraba sus ojos y la desnudaba por completo, haciéndola sentir débil y sin defensa alguna.

—¿C-Carol que p-pasa? —Preguntó más relajada pero temerosa.

—Nada, solo te dejó abandonada en el desierto para darte una lección —le dijo de forma fría la de la camisa morada.

Leni sudo frío en ese momento, miró a los alrededores y solo lograba ver más desierto, no sabia ni siquiera donde estaba y mucho menos por donde habían venido.

—P-pero... ¿Por que? —Preguntó incrédula, esperando a que fuera una broma muy cruel.

Fue entonces que Carol negó con la cabeza y encendió el auto.

—Pues imaginate que ser abandonada en medio del desierto no se compara con abandonar a un niño tan bueno en el patio sin agua ni comida, uno que me ayudaba a repartir volantes cuándo no se lo pedía... —Carol por un momento bajo la vista. Fue en ese instante que Leni aprovechó para ponerse de pie e intentar entrar al auto y pelear si era necesario. Pero mejor hablaría con ella.

—¿Carol? —La llamó. —¿Lincoln y tu eran muy amigos? —Preguntó esperando respuesta.

Carol soltó una pequeña risa y fue entonces que volteó a ver a Leni.

—Lo eramos... —Dijo con tristeza pero rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno muy molesto. —¿¡Y sabes por que lo eramos!? —Le grito de una forma un tanto paranoica, Leni no supo que decir. —¡Por que después que huyó de casa gracias a sus malditos tratos! ¡ES MUY PROBABLE QUE ESTE MUERTO! —Para este momento Carol salió del vehículo y señaló a Leni de forma acusatoria mientras le caían lágrimas de sus ojos.

La Loud negó con la cabeza mientras retrocedía, fue entonces que imagino lo peor, a su hermano menor, tirado en el suelo, sin rastros de vida en su cuerpo.

En ese momento volteó a ver a Carol, esta tenía una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Entonces se molestó.

Leni la encaró, ya estaba harta de Carol y de su actitud, no tenía derecho a decir tal cosa de su hermano, si, ella tenía la culpa del abuso que sufrió Lincoln, pero no por eso iba a retroceder en su intentó de querer encontrarlo.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No puedes decir cosas así sobre mi hermano! —Le gritó.

Carol la empujó y se acercó más a ella.

—¿Y tú si tienes derecho de andar hablando de que lo vas encontrar y que le vas a dar abrazos y mimos, mientras le pides disculpas de una forma tan hipócrita? —Las palabras venenosas de la rival de Lori penetraron directo en el corazón y el sentido común de Leni. —Él te odia Leni y si se fue, es para estar lejos de ti y de tú estupide...

**_(¡Smack!)_**

Un puñetazo directo al estómago de Carol por parte de Leni, la silencio de una vez por todas. Por sentido común, la rubia se sujeto la parte afectada, pero no acabo allí.

Levanto la vista y observó a Leni. No tardó en abalanzarse sobre ella para iniciar una pelea.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Estúpida! —Gritó Carol mientras rodaba junto con Leni en la arena caliente del desierto.

—¡Cálmate Carol! —Pidió ella sometiendo a la iracunda chica contra el suelo.

—¡No, hasta que pagues lo que le hicieron a ese lindo y buen chico!

—¡Ahgh! —Gritó Leni mientras luchaba con Carol.

Por unos minutos estuvieron allí peleando, Carol sentía que debía hacer pagar a todos los Loud. Mientras que Leni solamente debía salir de esta situación para seguir con su misión. Por lo que debía ponerle más empeño a la pelea.

**_(¡Smack!)_**

—¡Agh...! —Se quejó Carol al recibir una patada en el estómago.

**_(¡Smack!)_**

Recibió otra patada.

**_(¡Smack!)_**

Y una más.

Leni por fin le había puesto fin a la pelea, miró con tristeza a la buena chica mientras está lloraba en el suelo.

—E-el no s-se l-lo merecía... —Susurró Carol entre lágrimas.

Leni se alejó un poco con dirección al auto.

—No, n-no se lo merecía... —Susurró Leni para si misma.

Ella misma era consciente del abuso que sufrió Lincoln, y por eso haría lo que fuera para compensar a su hermano... Si es que lo encuentra algún día.

Se subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, se le era muy difícil conducir, Lincoln intentó enseñarle una vez pero Lori se encargó de que olvidará todo. Pero ahora no era tiempo para recordar rencores pasados, era tarde y debía volver a casa.

—_¿¡Así que me vas a abandonar!? _—Gritó Carol desde donde estaba tirada. Leni iba a ignorarla, mandaría una patrulla de policía por ella más tarde, no era experta en justicia pero era seguro que lo que planeaba hacer Carol, era un delito y uno muy feo... Pero sí ella abandonaba a Carol, ¿Sería ella la delincuente? —_¡No se por que me sorprendo, si ya eres una experta abandonando a las personas que se te acercan a ti, ¿¡No!?_

Eso hizo que Leni se molestará mucho, rápidamente salió del auto y se acercó a Carol, la cuál seguía tirada en el suelo.

Se agachó para ayudar a Carol a levantarse y que así llegará al auto. De todos modos ya ni le importaba si se la llevaba la policía o no, lo que Carol hizo era menos grave que el asesinato que ella misma efectuó hace unos días y que aumentaba sus pesadillas.

Pero después de esto, ya no quería volver a verla nunca más.

—Ven Carol, vamonos a casa...

Carol tomó la mano de Leni y la sostuvo un momento. La Loud levantó una ceja al ver que ella le sonreía con malicia.

—Si que eres una completa estúpida...

**_(¡Clack!)_**

Fue lo único que Carol dijo después de golpearla en la cabeza con una roca que ocultaba en su otra mano.

Leni cayó semi inconsciente al suelo, miraba borroso mientras Carol se reía de ella, se ponía de pie, se alejaba de ella, se metía al auto y se iba a toda velocidad por donde habían venido.

Leni simplemente cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar. El sol quemaba su piel mientras que la arena del desierto empezaba a cubrirla por completo.

¿Este sería su fin? ¿Jamás volvería a ver a Lincoln? ¿Se daría por vencida?

—Lincoln... —Susurró el nombre de su hermano.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, el sol le quemaba las retinas, así que se recostó de lado para evitar verlo. Vio con miedo que una pequeña araña del desierto pasaba a su lado y se perdía de su vista al poco tiempo.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, la parte que había sido golpeada por la roca que Carol recogió. Le dolía mucho, tenía un pequeño chichón en el costado de su frente.

Difícilmente se sentó en el suelo. Miró a todas partes, estaba algo desorientada. No sabía donde estaba.

—Linky... Allá voy... —Puso una mano en el suelo y la apartó al instante, en verdad la arena estaba muy caliente. Entonces puso la mano en una piedra y notó que esta estaba más o menos tibia, aprovechó para apoyarse sobre esta y levantarse.

Tomó la roca en sus manos y notó que era la misma con la que Carol la golpeó, la observó por unos segundos, luego desvío la vista al frente, observó las marcas de los neumáticos del auto sobre la arena y por mero instinto las fue siguiendo como si de una zombie se tratará.

Aun llevaba la piedra en su mano, quién sabe para que.

—Linky... E-esperame... —Murmuró difícilmente mientras caminaba por el ardiente desierto, estaba algo desorientada por el golpe, pero no parecía que tenía pensado rendirse.

Encontraría a su hermano, aunque todo el mundo se opusiera, ella se reuniría con él y nada ni nadie la detendría.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima, hasta luego :D._**


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Bienvenido a un nuevo capítulo :D._**

**_Nota del autor: Odio escribir notas del autor al principio de los capítulos D:_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 - Interludio 2: Dónde el albino terminó.**

En toda su vida Lincoln Loud nunca había esperado huir de casa por que sus padres y hermanas lo maltrataban. Es más, nunca espero si quiera que las personas que mas amaba en el mundo lo terminarán tratando cómo una peste, una alimaña, un ser de lo más despreciable que solo merece el peor trato.

Tuvo que soportar ese abuso por unos meses hasta que decidió que lo mejor era irse de casa. En fin, nadie lo necesitaba allí y su ausencia no haría más que hacer felices a su... ¿Familia? ¿Eso era una familia?

—Ya no se ni que pensar... —Susurró Lincoln.

El albino se encontraba en una sala de espera, debía esperar a que Miriam hablará con su amiga doctora o científica o lo que sea que haya dicho que era para que lo atendieran.

—No puedo creer que aceptará hacer esto... —Se encogió más en su asiento y puso sus manos sobre sus partes. —¿Habrá sido buena idea aceptar? —Se preguntó por onceava vez.

No sabía si la extraña propuesta de su "_Salvadora_" fue no se... Algo que una persona cuerda le propondría a alguien. Pero de algo si estaba seguro.

—Ella debe haber sufrido igual o peor que yo —no cabía duda que él sentía un poco de lastima por el pasado que ella tuvo que pasar, sea cuál sea.

Volteó su vista a la puerta del consultorio de la doctora, allí se encontraba Miriam con la doctora. Llevaba allí como diez minutos y saldría en cualquier momento.

Solo le quedaba esperar y esperar hasta que ella saliera, dijera que podía pasar y todo acabaría o ¿Empezaría?

—¿Por que acepté hacer esto? —Levantó la vista al cielo esperando una respuesta.

Pero nada, aun así no sabia por que aceptó esa extraña propuesta de la castaña. Tal vez para ser alguien en la vida o quién sabe.

* * *

Lincoln había sido llevado a un lujoso edificio en dónde se le trato muy bien, se le dio comida, ropa y un lugar en donde podía dormir.

Miriam esa mujer de extraño comportamiento lo trataba como un rey y solo con chasquear sus dedos hacía que sus sirvientes lo atendieran de una forma amable y muy servicial.

—Disculpe, esto puedo hacerlo solo jeje —detuvo a una sirvienta al ver que esta lo seguía al baño en donde el albino iba a darse una refrescante ducha de agua caliente.

La mujer solo le hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse.

Pasó una semana en donde gracias a los tratos que recibió, se sintió vivo nuevamente, cómo nuevo, como una mejor persona, aunque.

—Un segundo, ¿Querer tener tiempo para mí, me hace mala persona? —Se preguntó recordando los tratos que le dieron sus hermanas y padres.

Se tiró de espaldas contra la suave cama matrimonial que tenía en su habitación, fue entonces que se dio por vencido, los recuerdos dolorosos nunca lo abandonarían, podía dejar a su familia atrás pero no su pasado.

¿O tal vez si?

**_(¡Slap!)_**

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una feliz mujer castaña entró a la habitación.

—¡Holaaaaaa Linkyyy! —Saludó Miriam. —¿Cómo está mi chica favorita? —Preguntó con emoción.

Lincoln iba a responder de forma amable pero...

—Por última vez señorita Miriam, soy chico —la corrigió él con los nervios de punta.

La mujer soltó una leve carcajada que incómodo un poco al muchacho, procedió a quitarse su abrigo y sus lentes quedando únicamente usando una camiseta sin mangas color negro esta era tan pequeña que dejaba su vientre al descubierto, dejó sus cosas por allí y se acercó a Lincoln. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo señas de que se sentará a su lado.

El albino así lo hizo.

—Ya se que eres niño, niño —le informo ella.

—¿Entonces por que...

—De eso vengo a hablar contigo —lo cortó ella. Lincoln puso total atención. —Lincoln Loud... —Lo llamó ella con semblante serio, observándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lincoln asintió. —¿Te gustaría ser alguien en la vida? —Preguntó con seriedad sujetándolo de los hombros.

—E-eh...

—¿Te gustaría olvidar las cosas malas que tus hermanas y padre te hicieron? —Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Te gustaría ser alguien nuevo? ¿Te gustaría hacer lo que quisieras sin tener que pedirle permiso a alguien? ¿Te gustaría tener todo a tu disposición con solo chasquear tus dedos?

Con cada pregunta el ritmo cardíaco del chico se aceleraba, ¿Acaso Miriam quería adoptarlo? ¿Sería bueno o malo?

¡Claro que sería bueno, sería lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado desde el asunto de la mala suerte y debería ser un idiota para no aceptar!

—¡Acepto todo lo que usted señorita Miriam me ofrezca! —Gritó eufórico interrumpiendo a la mujer.

Esta ignoró esos modales y simplemente junto sus manos muy complacida.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamó ella feliz. Lo abrazó del cuello con uno de sus brazos y mientras miraban al frente, ella dijo. —Entonces esta decidido. Lincoln Loud después de que la doctora te haga la cirugía y te conviertas en mujer, ¡Serás mi protegida y heredera de todo lo que tengo! —No aguantó más y abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas.

Por su parte Lincoln estaba, ¿Cómo decirlo?

Ah si, en shock.

—¿... Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir después de oír semejante cosa. —¿¡QUEEEEEE!? —Pego un grito horrorizado asustando a la mujer y haciendo que esta se separará de él.

—¿Qué pasa Linc? —Preguntó preocupada.

Lincoln empezó a caminar en la habitación, empezó a marear a Miriam al poco rato.

—Ya detente, me da náuseas tan solo verte dar tantas vueltas —Miriam puso una mirada cansada al ver que este se quejaba en voz baja como si estuviera lamentando algo.

Fue entonces que el chico se le acercó y la observó con una sonrisa algo perturbadora.

—¿Es broma no? —Preguntó él.

Miriam abrazó la almohada del chico y le habló.

—¿Lo de convertirte en chica para que seas mi heredera? —Preguntó ella y sin esperar respuesta. —No, es muy cierto y como ya aceptaste entonces...

—¡AAAAAAH! —El grito de Lincoln la hizo callar.

—Oyeeee —se quejó ella tapándose los oídos con sus manos. —Qué ruidoso eres. —Lo reprendió por la educación tan mala que tenía.

—P-pero, ¿Cómo? —Preguntó él, tenía lágrimas en su ojos.

La mujer rodó los ojos y decidió tranquilizarlo o sino, iban estar así toda la noche.

—Cómo te dije, necesito que te vuelvas mujer para que seas mi heredera, por que por desgracia para ti, la fundadora de la familia no acepta chicos como herederos así que... —Se levantó y se acercó a Lincoln, se puso de pie frente a él y lo tomó de los hombros. —¿Aceptas o no? —Preguntó seria.

Lincoln obviamente iba a decir que no, pero Miriam lo veía venir y saco un as bajo su manga.

—En caso de que no aceptes, puedes volver con tus padres y hermanas —le dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Fue entonces que la mente de Lincoln se quedó en blanco, poco a poco se puso a hacer memoria y empezaba a recordar cómo sus hermanas por ser mujeres obtenían todo lo que querían, mientras que él por ser hombrecito debía aguantarse solo por que los hombres no lloran, tal y como lo decía su padre mientras usaba su delantal rosa y esperaba a que su programa favorito "_El barco de los sueños_" iniciará.

Lincoln bajó la mirada, a veces el quería tener cosas solo para él. A veces solo quería tener tiempo para él, a veces solo quería ser el centro de atención, solo él, solo él, solo él...

—Esta bien... —Susurró.

La castaña escucho bien y esbozó una enorme sonrisa pero para estar segura y molestarlo decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche —ella se agachó un poco y puso su mano cerca de su oído para escuchar mejor.

—¡Qué aceptó! —Respondió levantando la voz con algo de enojo para después cruzarse de brazos y darle a espalda a Miriam.

Esta soltó una sonora carcajada al verlo molesto, debía admitirlo, se veía muy adorable.

Un rato después, Miriam había mandado a traer a alguien. Según ella para ayudarlo a sentirse cómodo.

Lo único que le pregunto fue...

—¿Y lo has usado alguna vez? —Preguntó Miriam señalando las partes del chico.

El albino se puso más rojo que un tomate al escuchar semejante cosa.

—¿¡Qu-Qué!? —Preguntó muy nervioso.

Miriam se exaspero mucho por la actitud tan débil del chico.

—Tomaré eso cómo un NO —dijo ella. Sacó su celular y marcó un número. Se puso a hablar con alguien del otro lado de la línea a los pocos segundos. —Si hola, ¿Puedes decirle a Mariana que venga?... —Preguntó Miriam. —Si, gracias. —Colgó y se dirigió a Lincoln. —Solo debemos esperar.

—¿A quién? —Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Ya lo veras jeje... —Le aseguró Miriam.

Lincoln trago saliva al ver la sonrisa diabólica de la mujer.

**Un rato después.**

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y una chica de tal vez catorce años, de largo cabello negro, tez blanca, vestida con un gran abrigo entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso.

Lincoln la observó mejor, parecía tener la misma altura que su hermana Luan.

—Ah, hola buenas noches señora Miriam —Saludó la chica, al hablar su acento era español.

Miriam se le acercó y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

—Qué bueno que llegas Mariana —dijo Miriam. —¿Cómo está el clima allá afuera?

—Puff, muy frío para mi gusto —se quejo la española.

Mientras esas dos hablaban, Lincoln simplemente se mantenía callado, no quería interrumpir su platica. Debía esperar hasta que Miriam lo presentará.

—¿Él es el chico de la mala suerte del que me hablaste? —Preguntó Mariana fijando su atención en Lincoln.

Este obviamente desvío la mirada un poco triste, solo faltaba que alguien más lo considerará una plaga.

—Jajaja si, ¿Qué estupidez no? —Habló Miriam con tono divertido.

La española también rió.

—Jajaja si, en mi vida había escuchado de gente tan ignorante y poco civilizada —mencionó la chica acercándose a Lincoln.

Este se puso nervioso, viéndola de cerca se veía muy bella y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

—Lincoln —lo llamó Miriam. —Te quiero presentar a Mariana, es española así que... —Soltó una leve risa. —Di hola, Siri jajaja. —Bromeó.

Mariana puso la mirada cansada y le tendió la mano a Lincoln para estrecharla. Lincoln la estrecho con mucho nerviosismo.

—¿Y que edad tienes? —Preguntó ella examinándolo con la vista.

Lincoln trago antes de responder.

—Once, casi doce... Jeje —sonrió de forma nerviosa.

La chica volteó a ver a Miriam con una ceja levantada, está simplemente se encogió de hombros mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa también.

—**_(Suspiro) _**—Soltó ella. —Bueno, no acostumbro a trabajar con muy jóvenes pero ya que. —Dicho esto se quitó el abrigo dejando al descubierto la ropa que usaba.

Lincoln abrió la boca lo más que pudo al ver la minifalda azul que la chica usaba, además de la pequeña blusa negra sin mangas que ella traía puesta, su ropa era tan reveladora que dejaba gran parte de sus largas piernas al descubierto y también gran parte de su vientre.

—Los dejare solos jeje —Miriam se retiró de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

En ese momento Lincoln Marie Loud sintió el verdadero terror.

—¡No, espera no se...

**_(¡Slap!)_**

—Vaya —Lincoln no pudo decir nada, pues Miriam ya se había ido.

—Oyeeee Lincoln —lo llamó la chica.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y la encontró acostada en su cama, mirándolo de forma seductora.

—Se que no debo presionarte, pero no me gusta esperar —mencionó ella con un extraño tono coqueto.

* * *

No sabía cómo rayos había llegado hasta aquí, y mucho menos como iba a salir de esta, aunque ya no se podía.

—Muy bien Lincoln, en el momento en el que introduzca tu miembro en mi intimidad dejarás de ser virgen, ¿Entendiste? —Habló ella para estar segura.

Mariana se encontraba desnuda sobre Lincoln, el cuál estaba también desnudo. Ya estaba en posición para comenzar a tener relaciones, solo faltaba introducir el miembro del tímido chico en su interior.

El albino asintió mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza, en verdad no sabia como llegó a esto.

La chica tomó eso como una luz verde y empezó a descender poco a poco hasta que su intimidad chocó con la del chico y poco a poco empezó a introducirla hasta el fondo.

**Un rato más tarde**

—¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Mariana al cansado chico que estaba acostado a su lado.

Lincoln la volteó a ver con dificultad, no sabia que tener sexo era tan agotador y tan sofocante.

Le asintió a la chica con una débil sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó ella con una sonrisa. —Son mil ochocientos dólares, más la propina. —Extendió su mano hacia Lincoln esperando recibir su pago.

Lincoln simplemente abrió la boca lo más que pudo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Miriam le pidió una prostituta por teléfono.

Este simplemente se cubrió el rostro con la sábana muy lentamente evitando ver a la chica a la cara.

* * *

**_(¡Slap!)_**

—Listo Lincoln —Miriam salió de la habitación para llamar al chico sacándolo de su trance. —Es tu turno.

Lincoln no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la mujer hasta el interior del consultorio.

Este era como cualquier otro consultorio médico. Con extraños aparatos corto punzantes sobre las mesas. Con equipo médico de última generación usado para curar personas y muchas otras cosas más, incluso una extraña doctora con atuendo de cirujana de color blanco muy manchado de sangre, viéndolo fijamente con esos ojos tan penetrantes e intimidantes cómo si fuera una asesina en serie lista para...

Lincoln tembló al darse cuenta de que era observado por una mujer de cabello negro con atuendos blancos con la cara cubierta solamente dejando sus ojos amarillos descubiertos, los cuáles observaban al tembloroso albino que tenía enfrente.

—Hola Lincoln —saludó la mujer con una voz tan seductora que le quitaba lo terrorífico al asunto... O lo empeoraba.

—Hola... —Saludó él con voz temblorosa.

La mujer le señaló un asiento vacío invitándole a sentarse.

Lincoln obedeció y tomó asiento.

—Yo iré por unos tragos, tú encárgate del resto, Cinder —dijo Miriam al momento de salir de la clínica.

La doctora no le presto atención y simplemente se acercó a Lincoln para examinarlo.

Después de un arduo chequeo para ver si estaba bien de salud, se dirigió a él.

—Quitate toda la ropa —pidió ella.

Lincoln desvío la vista y empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedarse en ropa interior.

—Toda, Lincoln —señaló ella su ropa interior.

Este se sonrojo de inmediato. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Con lentitud se quitó su ropa interior blanca, en casa siempre le gusto andar en ropa interior, pero no desnudo. Tenía su dignidad.

—Muy bien, hora de deshacernos de ese miembro, Lincoln.

Lincoln trago saliva al ver la enorme jeringa con anestesia que ella traía en sus manos, además de que sacó un bisturí de un cajón con el que se suponía le cortaría sus partes íntimas.

—Rayos...

Fue lo último que Lincoln dijo antes de que todo comenzará.

–"_Recuerda Lincoln, perder tus partes solo te hará más fuerte... Además de que será el primer paso para convertirte en alguien poderosa_" —No, lo último que hizo fue recordar lo que Miriam le dijo hace unos días.

**Más tarde.**

Lincoln estaba en una cama observando el techo. Después de una cirugía de casi diez horas, estaba débil, somnoliento por la gran cantidad de morfina que usaron en él y sobre todo, muy frágil.

Levantó la sábana para ver su entrepierna, en donde ahora había un profundo agujero que estaba conectado a su vejiga para que pudiera orinar por allí y hacer otra cosa más, pero eso Miriam le dijo que lo descubrirá algún día, cuándo tuviera novio y este quisiera llegar más lejos en la relación.

Obviamente eso lo aterro y mucho.

—¡Buenos días Lincoln! —Saludó Miriam al entrar a la habitación.

El albino rápidamente dejó de verse sus partes y la intentó saludar pero algo pasaba... No tenía voz.

—Ops, lo siento Linc, mientras dormías le pedí a Cinder que te hiciera una cirugía en la garganta para regular tu voz para hacerla sonar cómo una chica —le informó ella.

Lincoln se llevó las manos a la garganta y se asustó un poco.

—Nah, descuida —lo tranquilizó ella. —Dijo que no te hizo mucho, que de todas maneras tu voz ya era muy chillona y eso jeje. —Se burló ella.

Lincoln se puso serio, le hubiera dicho algo pero no podía, en ves de eso.

**_(¡Slap!)_**

Le dio un almohadazo en la cara.

—Ya, no te enojes —lo calmó ella.

* * *

Los días pasaron y luego semanas en dónde Lincoln tuvo que someterse a muchas pruebas rigurosas.

—Que difícil es peinar el cabello cuando es largo... ¡Agh! —Se quejaba él mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

Tuvo que dejar que le aplicarán algo para que su cabello creciera más largo y luego echarse algo más para que creciera más rápido, pero lo malo es que le incomodaba mucho andarlo así de largo.

Poco a poco empezaba a dejar su pasado atrás.

—Ahora te llamarás Linka Andreu —le dijo Miriam entregándole su nuevo certificado de nacimiento.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó la albina con horror al ver que ya no estaba certificada como una Loud.

Sin duda alguna, un enorme cambio para el cuál no estaba lista aun.

—Descuida pequeña —Miriam la abrazó por la espalda. —Conozco un par de profesionales que te ayudarán a acostumbrarte a tu nuevo nombre.

—¿Quiénes son? —Preguntó ella con tristeza.

—Ya lo veras —le aseguró ella.

* * *

—Muy bien, cuando yo diga "_Hola señorita Linka_", usted debe decir "_Hola_" —le dijo uno de los guardaespaldas de la mujer, esos que conoció esa noche cuándo se encontró con Miriam la primera vez.

—Esta bien, de acuerdo —contestó ella ya decidida.

Ambos se asintieron entre sí y el que habló, se preparo para la prueba.

—Hola señorita Linka —saludó él. Pero Linka volteó a un lado y a otro cómo si buscará a alguien más. —Hola señorita Linka. —Intentó nuevamente el sujeto.

Linka se acercó al que estaba a su lado y le susurró.

—¿A quien le habla este loco? —Le preguntó.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Ambos soltaron un gran suspiro de cansancio, esto les tomaría demasiado.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco se iba enterando de los secretos que escondía Miriam.

—¿¡Eres la líder de una organización criminal!? —Gritó exaltada la albina.

—Si, eso dije —aclaró Miriam con cansancio, a veces le cansaba la actitud llorona y quejosa de la chica.

Linka parecía que iba a ahogarse con su propia respiración, si hubiera sabido esto desde un principio, seguramente se hubiera negado a venir con ella.

¿O no?

—¡Relájate! —Ordenó la mujer ya molesta. —Ahora ven, debes aprender cuál será tu trabajo en el burdel de prostitución que tenemos, no harás mucho pero... Será un buen comienzo jeje.

Linka no tuvo de otra que hacer lo que la castaña le ordenaba, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—"_En casa deben estar pasándola de lo lindo_" —Pensó con molestia mientras escuchaba a la mujer que la sacó de las calles.

* * *

El día que Miriam tanto espero, por fin llegó. Ese día en donde al fin tendría a alguien a quien podría llamar hija.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras esperaba a que la chica que moldeo a su imagen, entrará por esa puerta.

—¿Dónde estará? —Se preguntó ella. Ya habían pasado como dos horas desde que ella se fue de compras, dos meses desde que se sometió a la cirugía y seis meses desde que la rescató de la calle.

Pero hoy todo cambiaría.

—¡Ya llegué! —Se anunció Linka al momento de entrar por la puerta de entrada.

Miriam se emocionó al verla, la albina estaba vestida con una blusa naranja, una falda azul, zapatos rojos con medias blancas y además de que su hermoso cabello largo se veía muy bien cuidado con un broche naranja en su cabello además usaba unos lentes igual a ella y tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

La castaña se llevó las manos a la boca por la impresión, estaba impactada al ver que su plan resultó a la perfección.

—¡Linka! —Corrió a abrazarla.

La albina la recibió con cariño. Después de todo, no se sentía tan malo ser una chica, aunque aún se confundía mucho cuando iba al baño, esperando encontrar a su amiguito en sus pantalones o con eso de que los cromosomas "X" y "Y" no cambian por nada del mundo y por eso seguirás siendo lo que eres desde que naces hasta que mueres, pero ignorando todo eso, se sentía bien.

—Jeje esa soy yo, no gastes mi nombre —bromeó ella.

Miriam rió también por lo dicho, al separarse de su hija adoptada le fue a mostrar en donde comenzaría a trabajar para así comenzar a aprender sobre el negocio.

**Una semana después.**

Linka se encontraba atrás de un mostrador en lo que parecía ser un edificio con tonos rojizos, al igual que muchos muebles muy lujosos de también tono rojo y todo muy bien cuidado.

La albina sonreía y mantenía su vista al frente apoyada sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba a que algún cliente llegará o que alguna de las trabajadoras apareciera.

—Buenos días Linka —saludó Mariana al entrar por la puerta. —Te vez mejor de chica jeje. —Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a la jefa encargada del lugar.

—Jeje hola Mariana y tú te vez super —la alagó también para después saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Y así después de conversar por unos minutos, Mariana se retiró del lugar dejando sola nuevamente a la chica que antes solía ser un chico, pero que ya no lo era y que ahora tenía una nueva vida.

¿Qué dirán sus verdaderos familiares al darse cuenta?

—Que aburrido... —Linka soltó un bostezo por tanto esperar a que alguien viniera.

Si, debería esperar allí hasta que algún cliente apareciera, eso fue lo que Miriam ordenó.

* * *

—Rayos, no puedo creer que se me acabará la gasolina —se quejó Carol mientras caminaba de vuelta a su auto con un bote que contenía un galón de gasolina en su mano.

Tuvo que dejar su auto a mitad del desierto y caminar un largo camino para buscar una gasolinera, comprar combustible y regresar a su auto.

Al llegar vertió la gasolina en el tanque y se dispuso a irse de allí, pero al darse la vuelta su susto fue enorme al ver a la mismísima Leni Loud de pie frente a ella. La rubia de los Loud estaba toda sucia, no traía sus lentes, había perdido un zapato y miraba con odio a la chica que se atrevió a dejarla casi inconsciente en medio del desierto.

—L-Leni... H-hol...

—¡Eres una perra malnacida! —Gritó Leni al momento de abalanzarse sobre la otra rubia para darle su merecido.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó Carol al momento en que ambas rodaban por una pequeña colina de arena en medio del desierto.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado el capítulo y que el misterio de dónde quedó el albino los haya dejado satisfechos... Y si no, pues pueden seguir odiándome :'3._**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima :D._**


	9. Capítulo 9

**_Nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten :3._**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Al final es culpa de todos.**

Después de rodar por la colina de arena. Ambas rubias llegaron hasta el suelo en donde había mucha más arena. Era ya de noche pero eso no pareció importarle a ambas chicas.

Sin que hubiera un árbitro, la pelea en la arena comenzó. A ciencia cierta nadie sabía por que peleaban. Tal vez por que querían desahogarse o porque se odiaban o tal vez por que la culpa las carcomía por dentro y esta trifulca solo era para escapar de sus problemas, desquitando su furia la una a la otra.

—¡Rindete maldita cabeza hueca! –Carol presionó la cara de la rubia contra la arena.

A Leni no le gustaba estar así, es más, nunca pensó estar en una situación así en su vida, era cierto que siempre tenía peleas con sus hermanas y Lincoln pero ninguno de los golpes que se daban dolían cómo los que estaba recibiendo ahora mismo. Pero había algo más que sentía en esta pelea, era un sentimiento diferente al que sentía cuándo peleaba contra sus parientes, no era enojo o frustración como el que sentía, tampoco era molestia, era mucho más fuerte... Era cómo...

—¡Te odio Carol Pingrey! —Gritó Leni con todas sus fuerzas.

Tomó un poco de arena con su mano y se la lanzó en la cara a la odiosa de Carol.

—¡Ahhg!

La mayor quedó temporalmente ciega, Leni aprovechó eso para quitársela de encima de forma violenta. Se levantó del suelo y tomó una rama que estaba tirada por allí, volteó a ver con desprecio a la chica que se lamentaba en el suelo.

Algo no andaba bien con ella, estaba lejos de ser la chica dulce y carismática de antes. Ahora solo parecía un cadáver en busca de venganza y que solo quería causarle dolor a la rubia que se atrevió a hacerle daño.

**_*Clack*_**

—¡Agh! —Gritó Carol al recibir un duro golpe en su costado. —¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces, estúpida!? —Con los ojos llorosos se levantó para encarar a la más boba de los Loud. Pero para Carol Pingrey, todos los Loud son unos idiotas, a excepción de Lincoln, él era único.

—¿¡Qué crees tu!?

**_*Clack*_**

Le dio otro golpe a la altura de las costillas a la rubia.

—¡Te hago pagar por todo lo que me hiciste! —Intentó darle otro golpe en la cabeza pero la otra rubia logró esquivarlo.

—¡Ya verás! —Carol se enfureció mucho más y sin piedad alguna, se abalanzó contra Leni, embistiendola con su cuerpo, haciéndola tirar la vara y de pasó volver a rodar nuevamente con ella en el suelo.

Siguieron rodando hasta prácticamente rodar colina abajo por otra bajada de arena.

—¡Y yo te haré pagar por hacerle eso tan horrible a Linky! —Se colocó encima de Leni, sentándose sobre su estómago y mirándola de forma psicópata mientras la Loud respiraba con mucha dificultad.

**_*Slap*_**

Le dio una fuerte bofetada a Leni volteandole la cara a un lado.

—Eso es por Lincoln —dijo Carol.

**_*Slap*_**

—Eso es por nunca dejarlo pasar tiempo a solas cómo siempre lo merecía.

**_*Slap*_**

—Eso es por nunca haberlo respetado.

**_*Slap*_**

—Esa, por nunca haberlo valorado cómo se debía.

**_*Slap*_**

—Esa es por nunca haberle dado privacidad o preguntarle su opinión.

**_*Slap*_**

**_*Slap*_**

—Esas por ser muy mala hermana mayor.

Carol no tenía piedad con la rubia mientras le daba cachetadas enumerando las cosas que ella consideraba que no debieron hacerle al albino.

Leni sentía que todo el mundo daba vueltas. Su cara le dolía como nunca, además de que las cosas que decía Carol antes de darle una cachetada le quitaban la voluntad y sus fuerzas, la culpa la carcomía por dentro.

—"_Tal vez... Solo tal vez, Carol sea mejor hermana mayor para ti, Linky..._" —Lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Al final, Carol Pingrey, esa chica que Lori odiaba por muchas razones, iba a dejarla allí abandonada en el desierto. Una acción muy cruel, pero ella no estaba en posición de considerar que cosa era un abandonó cruel, si ella misma había ya abandonado a alguien y peor, matado a alguien.

—¡Y ESTO ES POR NUNCA HABER AMADO A TU HERMANO MENOR! —Carol alistó su puño para darle un último golpe a Leni y por fin terminar con esta absurda pelea, en la cuál ella tuvo la ventaja desde el principio.

**_*SMACK*_**

El golpe sonó tan fuerte cómo para haberla noqueado, aunque no lo hizo. Carol se asustó mucho al ver que Leni volteaba lentamente su vista al frente y la observaba con esos ojos de muerto viviente que la Loud traía desde hace rato.

—L-Leni... ¡AAAHH! —Carol cayó de espaldas al suelo en el momento en que Leni se la quitó de encima de forma brusca.

—¡E-escúchame bien perra! —Gritó Leni acercándose lentamente a Carol. En el camino tomó lo que parecía un pequeño cactus del suelo sin importarle que tuviera espinas.

Carol se arrastró hacía atrás intentando ponerse de pie, pero el miedo la carcomía por dentro y no la dejaba levantarse.

—Podré haber cometido errores... Podré ser la persona más estúpida en el país... **_(Jadeo)_** p-podre no haber cuidado cómo se debía a mi hermano o a ninguna otra hermana... —Leni se empezaba a tambalear. —Podré no haberme dado cuenta de que Lincoln era víctima de abuso... —El cactus se le cayó de las manos y sus pasos se volvieron más erráticos. —Podré... **_(Jadeo) _**Podré... **_(Jadeo)_** podré... —Se tambaleó hacia adelante.

—¡AAAH! —Carol chocó contra una gran roca, esta le impidió que siguiera retrocediendo. —¡AAAAAAH! —Volvió a soltar un enorme grito cuándo Leni le cayó encima.

La rubia de los Loud seguía arrastrandose por encima de la chica. Se colocó frente a frente y la observó con un ligero ceño fruncido.

—Pero, te diré una cosa Carol... —La cabeza de la rubia Loud se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia. —Y-yo siempre ame a Lincoln... Pasara lo que pasará...

Carol frunció el ceño también, no le creía nada. Por esa falsedad es que la iba a dejar abandonada en el desierto para que se pudriera.

—Eres una maldita mentirosa Leni —la acusó ella.

—N-no lo soy... Mi maldita Idiotez siempre ha sido un obstáculo para mi... —Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó sobre la chica que la había lastimado. —Puedes dejarme aquí tirada en el desierto si quieres... D-de todos modos es lo que merezco por haber abandonado a mi hermano... —Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y antes de caer inconsciente dijo. —Y por haber matado a ese pobre hombre.

Carol miró sorprendida a la chica inconsciente que se hallaba sobre su pecho.

Algo le decía que la dejará abandonada allí en el desierto y que se fuera a su casa. Pero otra cosa le impedía volver hacer algo como eso.

**Mientras tanto en la casa Santiago.**

**_*Slap*_**

Ronnie Anne entraba a su casa con una actitud de lo más enojada.

—Estúpido taxista —masculló molesta mientras daba pasos fuertes hacía su habitación. —Por culpa de ese tarado, no pude seguir a Leni y a esa chica.

Eran cómo las siete de la tarde y al parecer estaba sola en casa. Por lo que la latina se fue a recostar un rato en su habitación para descansar un poco.

—Nah, en fin. Mañana iré a visitar a los Loud para ver si esa torpe llegó a salvo a casa —se decidió que si quería volver a ver a ese patético, debía buscar primero en su casa. Pero lo haría a escondidas de su hermano Bobby.

No quería problemas con él. No por que le tuviera miedo, si no por que no quería que se preocupará y fuera a buscar problemas con los Loud. Estaba decidida, esta vez encontraría a Lincoln y lo ayudaría, aunque sea a la fuerza.

—No, esta vez será a la fuerza —golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño con mucha fuerza. Estaba totalmente decidida.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

—Alo policía —habló la señora Loud a la operadora del 911. —Quiero informar sobre la desaparición de una de mis hijas y...

**_¡Diiiingisssshhhh!_**

—_¡AY!_

Se escuchó que alguien tocó el timbre pero que al instante recibía una descarga.

Rita colgó el teléfono y fue a ver quien era. Se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a una de las compañeras de escuela de Lori y a su hija Leni.

Ambas estaban todas sucias, arenosas y muy desaliñadas. Además de que se sostenían mutuamente con de uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros.

—Buenos días señora Loud... Jeje —saludó Carol con una enorme sonrisa nerviosa.

La rubia ignoró eso y rápidamente las hizo entrar a la casa.

—¿¡Pero dónde estuvieron metidas para terminar así!? —Gritó muy exaltada la mujer de mayor edad.

—Por allí... Jeje —respondió Carol mientras dejaba a Leni en el sofá para después tomar asiento en el espacio restante.

—Como sea... —Fue todo lo que dijo Leni. La rubia cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco.

Le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo como para revivir o pensar en el extraño día que le tocó vivir ayer a cómo cinco estados de distancia.

Pero que ahora debería pensar mejor y prepararse cómo nunca si quería volver a ver a su hermano menor.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima y no olvide quedarse en casa, el coronavirus mata :'(_**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima :D._**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 - Promesas del pasado.**

—Leni, Leni —jugaba un joven niño albino de tres años mientras corría alrededor de su hermana mayor.

La rubia parecía empezar a marearse por tantas vueltas que su hiperactivo hermano menor daba a su alrededor. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, su rostro empezaba a ponerse verde y su órbitas perdían color a cada minuto.

Iba a vomitar muy pronto.

—Linky, me estoy mareando —habló Leni con dificultad.

Su hermanito no le presto atención y simplemente siguió con su juego.

—¡Atrapame Leni! ¡Atrapame! —El joven Lincoln salió corriendo fuera de su habitación en donde dormía con su hermana mayor Lynn.

La rubia se asustó al ver que su hermano salía corriendo fuera de la habitación.

—Oh no, Linky se va... —Dijo asustada. De pronto adoptó una expresión pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo. Tocó su barbilla con su dedo índice y observó el techo mientras lo hacía. —¿Qué fue lo que Lori me dijo que hiciera si Linky salía de la habitación? —Se preguntó a si misma.

De pronto una nube de pensamiento apareció sobre ella y una joven Lori de tal vez nueve años le habló.

—_Recuerda Leni, no debes dejar salir a Lincoln de la habitación..._

—¿Pero por que? —Le preguntó Leni un tanto confundida.

—_Por que podría caer por la escaleras, Leni y entonces se lastimaría muchísimo_ —le respondió con cansancio la Lori en la nube de pensamiento. Esta tenía una pose muy madura pero de repente volteó a ver a todos lados y su expresión cambió a una de espanto. —_Espera... ¿¡Leni, dónde está Lincoln!?_ —Le gritó a su hermana.

Leni esbozo una enorme sonrisa nerviosa, se encogió en su sitio mientras reía con miedo.

—_¿¡Lo dejaste salir!? ¡Ve a buscarlo rápido antes de que..._

No pudo terminar ya que Leni en un ataque de nervios agitó sus manos para disolver la nube de pensamiento y así librarse de un posible regaño.

—Ahora, ¿Dónde estará Linky? —Se preguntó a si misma. Se tocó la barbilla con su dedo y observó el techo mientras pensaba.

**_¡BUAAAAAAAA!_**

Un llanto proveniente de la planta baja le impedía pensar a gusto.

—Ay, pero que ruido hace Linky al llorar —se quejo ella. —Le diré que guardé silencio para poder seguir pensando a donde pudo haberse ido... —Al parecer su mente la hizo reaccionar rápidamente. —¡LINKY! —Gritó aterrada. —¡Ya voy hermano, no temas! –Salió corriendo rápidamente de la habitación de Lynn y Lincoln con rumbo a la planta baja.

Pero...

**_¡Slap!_**

Chocó de cara contra la pared del pasillo justo al lado de las escaleras. Cayó sentada al suelo y se alarmó mucho más al no ver las escaleras por ninguna parte.

—¡Oh no! —Se sujeto el rostro con ambas manos. —¡Las escaleras no están! —Gritó al borde del llanto. Luego escucho el lloriqueo de su hermano menor. —¡Y Linky esta perdido! —No aguanto más y se puso a llorar mucho más fuerte que su hermano.

Pasaron los minutos y al final su hermano al parecer se había calmado. Lastima que Leni aún no lo había hecho.

—¡AAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! —Gritaba ella con mucho pesar.

—Hola Leni —saludó Lori sin muchos ánimos. La mayor traía a Lincoln cargado en sus brazos y no parecía estar para nada feliz.

—Hola Lori —la saludó ella con una sonrisa para luego seguir llorando a máxima potencia.

Lori simplemente rodó su ojos y siguió su camino, debía curar el raspón que su hermano menor tenía en su rodilla. Seguramente se lo hizo al caer por las escaleras.

Afortunadamente para ella, no se hizo mucho daño.

Desafortunadamente para ella, sus padres no se tomaron muy bien el que se haya escapado de casa y dejar solos a sus dos hermanos menores.

* * *

—Pero, ¡Solo fui por un poco de helado para Lincoln! —Se defendió ella.

—No jovencita, debes obedecer las ordenes al pie de la letra sin excepciones —le regaño su padre.

Ella intentó defenderse pero su madre intervino.

—¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no se siguen las ordenes al pie de la letra? —Rita señaló la pierna vendada de su único hijo. El cuál comía tranquilamente el helado que su hermana le trajo.

—Pero fue culpa de... —Iba a decir que de Leni pero al ver a su compañera de habitación tan preocupada, mejor no dijo nada. —Si mamá, ya aprendí mi lección. —Mascullo ella con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido sin quitarle la vista de encima al estúpido suelo.

Sus padres la castigaron por dos días sin ver televisión y tampoco podría salir a jugar con sus amigas.

Lori se recostó en su cama, hundió su cara sobre su almohada y espero a quedarse dormida.

—¿Estas molesta? —Preguntó Leni acercándose a ella con cautela.

Lori soltó un gruñido y se levantó para encarar a la responsable de que ahora estuviera pagando un castigo.

—No Leni, estoy que irradió felicidad —dijo con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica.

Leni la miro confundida por unos segundos hasta que comprendió.

—Fiuu, eso es bueno —comento ella con una sonrisa también. —Por un momento creí que estabas... —Se detuvo al ver el ceño fruncido de su hermana mayor. —Molesta. —retrocedió un paso cuándo Lori se le acercó. —¿L-Lori? —Habló con miedo en su voz.

—Te pedí una simple cosa, una simple y diminuta cosa, tan pequeña como entretener unos minutos a nuestro hermano por mientras iba a comprarle algo y, ¡Ni eso puedes hacer! —Le reclamo muy molesta. —No, ni creas que con tu cara de niña arrepentida te vas a salvar. —Lori estaba molesta no le importaba que su hermana estuviera triste, su enfado era mayor, no por el hecho de que su hermana fallo en su misión si no, por que su hermano salio lastimado.

—L-lo siento... Es que me confundí y...

—¡Ay siempre es lo mismo contigo! —Lori se harto y se sentó en su cama. —No puedes seguir así Leni. —Le dijo con madurez.

Leni la volteó a ver y vio que su hermana palmeaba al lado de ella para que tomará asiento a su lado.

—Mira se que eso de pensar y concentrarte se te dificulta mucho —empezó ella. Leni puso atención. —Pero algún día, yo me iré de casa o cometeré una estupidez enorme cómo ponerme en contra de mis hermanos o comportarme cómo una adolescente desinteresada, dejando a mi familia por su cuenta y...

—No, pero tu no eres así. Eres... Reprensible —la interrumpió Leni.

—Responsable, Leni —la corrigió.

—Si, eso también —exclamó Leni feliz.

Lori negó con la cabeza. En verdad su hermana era un caso especial, pero era mucho más especial de lo que ella creía.

—Pero puede llegar a pasar Leni —continuó ella. Eso desánimo mucho a la rubia menor.

—Pero... Cómo que, eso no será muy bueno —dijo con pesar.

Fue entonces qué Lori paso uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de su hermana y la atrajo hacía ella. Le sonrió con superioridad y le dijo.

—Descuida, tu hermana mayor siempre estará para cuidarlos a todos ustedes —le dijo una determinada Lori. —Recuerda que soy muy inteligente, aplicada, fuerte y sobretodo lo suficientemente madura como para ocuparme de todos ustedes sin problema. —Empezó a presumir.

Pero eso no le importaba a Leni, ella solo observaba con admiración a su hermana mayor. A veces deseaba ser cómo ella.

—¡Vamos Lori! —Aclamo emocionada.

Fue entonces que Lori puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana menor y le dijo.

—Pero Leni, si esas cosas malas que te dije ocurren, quiero que prometas que te harás cargo —le pidió ella.

Leni desvío la mirada muy insegura. A veces le daba miedo todo y si su hermana no estaba cerca, pues no sabía qué hacer.

Pero era su oportunidad para hacer sentir orgullosa a su hermana.

—Lo intentaré... —Titubeó no muy segura.

—Ese es el espíritu —al parecer fue suficiente para Lori. —Y Leni...

Le llamó Lori.

—¿Qué sucede Lori? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, observando directamente a su hermana a los ojos.

—Cuída mucho de ti y de Linky también...

* * *

**_¡Slap!_**

Leni se despertó de su adormecimiento. Observó a todas partes y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida de pie al lado de la puerta de baño.

Esperando a que Carol lo terminará de usar.

—Oye torpe lamentó molestar tu sueño, pero ya terminé de usar tu baño —Carol le dijo con sarcasmo.

Leni puso una expresión molesta, no le gustaba como la trataba la nueva y malvada Carol Pringey.

—No me trates mal por favor —pidió ella con pesar.

Carol hizo caso omiso y simplemente soltó un suspiro cansado, le dio la espalda y se encaminó a la habitación del fondo.

—Apresúrate a lavarte, luces horrible —le informo Carol. —Y también por que me esta empezando a dar asco estar aquí metida.

Leni observó con molestia a la rubia mientras está se encerraba en la habitación de su hermano.

Decidió obedecer lo que Carol pidió y usar rápido el baño para que pudieran continuar con la platica que tuvieron en el desierto.

* * *

Observaba con asombro a la chica que estaba en el espejo. Esta se veía horrible, su cabello estaba todo enmarañado, tenía varios moretones en su rostro.

Uno de sus ojos estaba medio cerrado dificultándole un poco la visión a la ya no tan sonriente rubia.

Su expresión era de lo más deplorable posible y su belleza ya no era tan notoria.

—¿Está soy yo? —Se preguntó a si misma.

Levantó su mano y se tocó con mucho cuidado el rostro. Ya no se reconocía para nada. Cerró sus ojos con mucho pesar. Parte de ella estaba cansada de todo esto, solo quería volver al pasado, a cuándo su hermana Lori se hacía cargo de todo, a cuándo jugaba tranquilamente con sus hermanas y hermano menor, a cuándo todos los problemas se solucionaban hablando de sus sentimientos y con un abrazo grupal que todo lo arreglaba.

_Quiero que prometas que te harás cargo..._

Escuchó las palabras de su hermana mayor cuando ella era más joven y la máxima autoridad y signo de la madurez en persona.

—No... —Negó ella.

Rápidamente se empezó a desvestir y corrió a meterse a la ducha. Ya no quería nada de esto, solo quería sentirse bella nuevamente, pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanas menores y con Lincoln.

_Lo prometiste..._

—No es verdad, dije que lo intentaría y falle... —Habló sola nuevamente cómo si le estuviera respondiendo a alguien que no estaba allí.

Se lavó y talló su cuerpo lo mejor que podía para librarse de la suciedad. Necesitaba estar limpia, quería volver a tomar duchas a cada hora.

Quería volver a hablar con sus muchas amigas y salir de compras con ellas, hablar de modas, chicos y labiales.

Estiró su mano y tomó su chaqueta, sacó su celular de este. Marco como loca los números de todas sus conocidas, pero todas ellas al parecer la habían bloqueado.

—Vamos... Por favor... —Rogó entre llantos.

Pero mientras más números marcaba, más agua le entraba a su celular, hasta que el aparato se daño, dejándole la pantalla en blanco, dejando a la chica incomunicada, como si no lo estuviera ya.

—No... —Negó lentamente. Dejo caer su celular al piso y este se termino de dañar.

Cayó de rodillas en la ducha, cubriéndose sus oídos con sus manos, queriendo ya no escuchar esa maldita voz de su traidora hermana.

_Cuída mucho de ti y de Linky también..._

Pero esa voz estaba en su cabeza y no en los alrededores. Ya no quería saber nada, ya no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Tomó una toalla y envolvió su cuerpo con ella. Salió a paso tambaleante con rumbo a la antigua habitación de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta de golpe. Observó que Carol estaba dormida en la cama, seguramente se cansó de esperarla y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Pero eso poco le importó a la chica, se dejó caer al lado de ella y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

—Lo prometí... —Fue lo último que dijo entre sueños.

Al poco rato Rita vino a ver que pasaba. Aún no sabía donde estuvieron esa dos y quería saberlo ya.

Pero al verlas tan dormidas, prefirió dejarlas así. Más tarde se enteraría de la verdad.

Si es que Leni le quería contar. Por que Carol estaba muy resentida con toda la familia Loud por lo que apenas entro a la casa, solo estuvo unos segundos en el sofá y decidió usar el baño sin pedir permiso.

Con Leni siguiéndola de cerca.

Los problemas simplemente aumentaban y aumentaban para la joven Leni.

Y quién sabe si podría solucionarlos ella sola.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos en la próxima :'3._**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Aliadas por pura conveniencia.**

Carol se sentía sumamente incómoda. Era cómo si tuviera un peso extra sobre ella mientras dormía. Se removió entre sueños para ver si así desaparecía dicha incomodidad.

Pero por más que gruñia y se moviera, esta no se iba. Parecía cómo si alguien...

—¿¡Qué carajos!? —Exclamó molesta al levantarse y darse cuenta de lo que tenía encima.

Leni estaba dormida sobre ella, abrazándola por la cintura. Obviamente Carol se molesto por el contacto físico de alguien a quién ella odiaba y mucho. Se levantó de la cama quitándose de encima a la más torpe de los Loud.

Pero no bastandole con eso, tomó a Leni por los hombros y la obligó a verla.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa tarada? —Preguntó molesta, en verdad Leni la irritaba y mucho. —Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? —Preguntó extrañada pero sin relajar su expresión malhumorada. Veía como Leni ladeada su cabeza a un lado. Cómo si no tuviera fuerzas para nada.

—Linky... P-por favor... N-no me dejes... —Susurró ella como si estuviera agonizando o algo por el estilo.

Carol levantó una ceja al escuchar tal cosa.

—Será que... —Sacó su lengua y tocó la frente de la chica con su mano. La retiró un segundo después. —Si, esta torpe tiene mucha fiebre. —Dicho eso. Soltó a la chica y esta cayó de espaldas sobre su cama.

Carol puso una expresión cansada y salió de la habitación. Se estiró un poco y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Busco con la vista a alguien a quien le pudiera decir que la tonta esa estaba enferma.

Apretó los dientes un poco al ver a Lori sentada en el sofá. La mayor abrazaba sus rodillas a la altura de su pecho. Tenía un semblante triste y parecía estar algo melancólica, sus ojos tenían señales de haber estado llorando.

Carol no tuvo de otra que acercarse a informarle la situación.

—Oye tú —le habló.

Lori se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¿Qué sucede-¡Carol! —Se sobresalto al ver a su archienemiga frente a ella y en su casa. —¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí!? —Gritó Lori molesta. Parece que olvido su malestar.

Carol simplemente rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. No tenía ánimos o tiempo para esto. Estaba asquerosa y agotada, lo único que quería era irse a casa.

—Oye, también me alegra verte —dijo con sarcasmo. —Pero tu torpe hermana esta hirviendo en fiebre y cómo qué no es mi problema atenderla, ¿No?

Lori se intimido un poco al escuchar el modo de hablar de la chica a quien ella consideraba su rival, además de alguien vomitiva mente gentil, amable y amorosa con cada ser del universo.

Pero dejó todo eso de lado al escuchar que su torp... Hermana menor estaba enferma.

—¡Oh no! ¡Leni! —Lori salió corriendo rápidamente por las escaleras. Debía ver a Leni lo antes posible y atenderla lo mejor que podía.

—Se me olvidaba —la detuvo Carol de repente. Lori la volteo a ver un tanto impaciente. —Dile a Leni que me busque en mi casa cuando se sienta mejor. —Le pidió ella de mala gana.

Lori lo dudo un poco pero no tenia tiempo que perder, rápidamente asintió para irse lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su hermana.

—Estúpida... —Murmuró Carol con enojo.

Ya sin más que decir o hacer allí, emprendió su camino a casa. Observó el cielo mientras se dirigía a su auto y vio que era aún de mañana, tal vez las diez u once de la mañana.

* * *

Llegaba a su casa, abría la puerta y la cerraba con un fuerte azote. Si sus padres estaban en casa no le podía importar menos. Desde que se enteró del abuso que él sufría y de que se escapó de su casa, su humor era muy dañino... Para todos a su alrededor.

Se metió al baño y no espero para quitarse la ropa y darse un baño en la bañera. Se dejó descansar por el tiempo que fuera necesario. De todos modos, se había vuelto algo antisocial y salir con amigas ya no estaban en sus planes de vida.

Lentamente cerró sus ojos y dejó que el agua caliente relajará su cuerpo y mente. Aunque su alma aún seguía atormentada y solo unas pocas personas sabían por que.

* * *

—Oye despierta —Carol le daba golpecitos un tanto fuertes en el rostro a la rubia de los Loud para despertarla de una vez por todas. —Vamos chica, no tengo toda la noche.

Leni por su parte, poco a poco empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. Veía todo oscuro y borroso. Y lo primero que vio fue un rostro muy familiar frente a ella.

—¿L-Lori? —Habló un tanto confundida.

Carol soltó un suspiro un tanto molesto.

—Oye, no me insultes así —le dijo ella. No sonaba muy feliz.

Seguramente porque estuvo esperando una hora a que esta chica despertará.

Fue entonces que Leni abrió los ojos de par en par como si hubiera recordado algo.

—¡Ahora veras Carol Pingrey! —Gritó furiosa.

—¡Agh! —Gritó Carol en el momento en que Leni se le abalanzó y logró derribarla, cayendo ambas al suelo nuevamente.

Estuvieron forcejeando en la arena por unos minutos hasta que ya no pudieron más.

—Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... —Leni tenía la respiración sumamente cansada.

—Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... —Carol... También.

Ambas estaban acostadas de espaldas sobre la arena del desierto en una muy fría noche.

Estaban una al lado de la otra, probablemente sin energías para matarse entre sí.

Leni volteaba a ver a Carol durante cortos períodos de tiempo y sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, volvía a desviar la mirada para luego volver a verla.

Carol observaba el oscuro cielo de manera cansada. Empezaba a cansarse por lo que Leni hacia.

—Adivinare, ¿Quieres saber por que no me fui y te deje abandonada en el desierto pero no sabes cómo preguntarmelo? —Habló Carol sin verla.

Leni se sorprendió por la inteligencia de la rival de Lori. Eso que dijo era justamente lo que quería hacer.

—Si, era eso... —Murmuró Leni con timidez.

Carol soltó un suspiro cansado. Leni se intrigó al verla cerrar sus ojos.

—Tu preocupación por tu hermano me recordó a cierta chica estúpida que torpemente se quedó sin hermano hace mucho tiempo...

Leni se quedó sin habla al escuchar tal cosa. La Loud puso total atención a lo que la chica tenía que contar.

—Hace unos años había una muy bien portada y obediente niña que tenía un único deseo. Tener un hermano menor... —Carol se sentó en la arena. Leni la imitó. —Ella se sentía muy sola en casa cuando sus padres se iban a trabajar y por eso es que ella anhelaba tener a alguien con quien jugar. —Carol volteo a ver a Leni. —Ella quería un hermanito. —Le contó. Leni asintió. Ella sabia lo que era estar sola. Aun teniendo tantas hermanas menores a veces se sentía muy sola ya que todas tenían diferentes gustos.

No fue hasta que llegó Lincoln que ella podía jugar con él, lastimosamente siempre terminaban haciendo lo que ella quería y no lo que él quisiera.

Es como si ella lo obligaba.

Carol levantó una ceja al ver cómo la chica se sujetaba la cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro. No tuvo de otra que levantarse del suelo y hablarle.

—Oye...

Leni dejo de hacer eso y la volteó a ver.

—Mejor vamonos a casa, veo que el frío aire de la noche te esta haciendo mucho daño —comento Carol.

Leni no lo entendió al instante pero frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa burlona de la chica esa. Obviamente se estaba burlando de ella.

Se levantó de mala gana del suelo, se limpió un poco la arena de su ropa y se fue siguiendo a Carol.

—¿Qué pasó con la niña después? ¿Tuvo un hermanito cómo lo quería? —Preguntó Leni con los brazos cruzados. Viendo de reojo a Carol mientras está conducía por la interestatal para volver a casa.

Pero Leni empezó a sudar al ver que la chica bajo la mirada, su rostro se ensombreció un poco y una horrible sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos emergió en su boca.

—Si, lo obtuvo... O eso se hubiera hecho realidad si la muy tarada no hubiera hecho una estupidez —comentó Carol.

—¿A que te-¡AAAAAAH! —Leni iba a preguntar pero se tuvo que sujetar del asiento con todas sus fuerzas ya que Carol piso el acelerador con fuerza.

Volteó a ver a Leni sin prestarle atención al camino y continuó contando la historia de la niña esa.

—Un día su madre le dio la gran noticia de que tendría un hermanito y, ¿Qué crees? —Preguntó.

—¿¡Quéeeeee!? —Gritó Leni con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Fue el día más feliz de toda su vida! —Exclamó ella con emoción.

Giró a un lado el volante para lograr esquivar un camión que se acercaba a ellas, logrando esquivarlo por muy poco.

—Los meses pasaron y con cada día que se iba, era un día menos para poder tener a su hermanito a su lado.

—¡AAAAAAH! —Gritó Leni. Ella sentía que a cada segundo la velocidad aumentaba más y más.

—Pero un día... —Continuó ella, de repente sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas. —La muy estúpida dejó unos cubos al pie de la escalera, ¡Y su madre con casi nueve meses de embarazo no los miró a tiempo y resbaló con estos rodando por los dolorosos escalones de madera! —Gritó ella con frustración.

—¿¡Qué pasó después!? —Preguntó Leni sin verla a los ojos.

—¿¡Tu que demonios crees!? —Le gritó Carol con furia. —¡Su madre termino con lesiones muy graves!, Pero el bebé, su futuro hermano... —Carol se quedó callada por un momento. Observó el camino el cuál parecía no tener fin. —Él murió... Por culpa de su estúpida hermana mayor quién no pudo ser una buena hermana y asegurarse de que todo fuera seguro a su alrededor. —Ella hablaba sin emoción alguna.

Leni aún tenía miedo de abrir los ojos, pues la velocidad a la que iban, en verdad la aterraba y mucho. Pero se dio valor, abrió uno de sus ojos y observó a la chica para preguntar lo siguiente.

—L-la n-niña... ¿E-eras tú? —Preguntó con dificultad.

Carol piso el freno y de no ser por que ambas traían puestos los cinturones de seguridad, hubieran salido volando atravesando el vidrio de enfrente del auto.

Leni tenía la respiración agitada mientras que Carol observaba fijamente el horizonte como si hubiera algo interesante que ver allí.

—Si... Yo soy la niña estúpida —susurró ella con la voz quebrada.

Leni se tapó la boca por el impacto de la noticia. Además de que su respiración estaba muy agitada, con el pecho doliéndole un poco.

—Aunque mis padres y mis demás familiares me dijeron que fue un accidente y que no era mi culpa... Eso no cambió nada, soy una asesina al igual que tú... —Señaló a Leni con su dedo índice.

La rubia de los Loud se sujetó la cabeza nuevamente y empezó a negar con mucho miedo.

—No, no lo soy...

–¿En serio? —Preguntó escéptica. —¿Crees tu que un niño desnutrido como lo estaba Lincoln, podría llegar lejos? ¿Qué una mujer rica y poderosa lo recogería de la calle, lo llevaría a su casa y le daría comidita caliente para que ya no siguiera pensando en sus estúpidas y malas hermanas?

Cada palabra, cada maldita palabra de la chica frente a ella la hacían sentir un miedo terrible. Pero también un odio, un odio de lo más aterrador posible.

**_¡Smack!_**

No se inmutó o sorprendió en lo más mínimo por el fuerte puñetazo que le acababa de dar a Carol en la cara. No sintió nada por la trágica historia que le acababa de contar y no sentiría más lastima.

Aunque si le dolía el puño por la fuerza que uso. Pero eso no parecía importarle.

Carol quedó con su cabeza viendo hacía abajo.

Se lamentaba un poco por el dolor que sentía, boto unas cuantas lágrimas por la frustración y el dolor en su alma.

Pero a Leni no le importó el estado de salud o mental de ella. Ahora solo quería irse a casa y echarse en su cama que pronto seria de Lincoln.

Tomó a Carol del cuello de la camisa, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y la hizo sentarse de forma brusca en el asiento del copiloto y ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

—Sabes, estos días he estado muy mal por la falta que me hace Lincoln, mi hermano menor —comenzó Leni. Mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo para recordar las enseñanzas de Lincoln para poder conseguir que el auto encendiera. —Y no tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo, mi hermano puede estar allí afuera y si, se que podría estar muerto... —Se detuvo un segundo ante lo que acababa de decir. —Pero tengo fe de que no es así. —Sonrió un poco al momento en que también logro encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha.

Carol simplemente la observaba con enojo, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y no dudaría en regresarle el golpe a la Loud en cualquier momento.

—Lamentó lo que le paso a tu hermano menor —continuó. Llamando la atención de Carol y deteniendo cualquier ataque hostil por parte de ella. —Pero a veces las cosas pasan y uno no puede evitarlo.

—¡Tu pudiste evitar que Lincoln sufriera tanto! ¡Pero eres demasiado estúpida cómo para entenderlo!

—¡YA LO SE MALDITA SEA! —Leni gritó más fuerte que Carol haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco. —Ya lo sé... —Murmuró con tristeza.

Carol simplemente se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada.

—Vaya la hora en la que te diste cuenta —comentó Carol.

Leni suspiró con cansancio. Vio una señal que decía **_"Estado de Michigan a 200 km"_** y siguió conduciendo por donde la señal le indicaba.

—¿Tienes la esperanza de encontrarlo? —Preguntó Carol de repente.

—¿A Lincoln? —Preguntó Leni, grave error.

—¡No, a Santa Claus! —Le respondió de mala gana haciéndola sentir muy mal. —¡Claro que a Lincoln, imbécil! —Gritó nuevamente.

Leni decidió ignorar las ofensas y responder la pregunta.

—Claro que si, tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo y traerlo a casa nuevamen...

—¡Estas loca si crees que te voy a dejar que lo lleves a ese lugar! —La interrumpió Carol de forma escandalosa.

Leni la volteo a ver sorprendida.

—No, no confío en ti. Será mejor que te ayude a buscarlo y que él decida con quien quiere estar —Carol puso sus términos a un plan que ella ingenió en un segundo.

Leni lo pensó un poco. Por una parte seria bueno tener a alguien cómo Carol ayudándole a buscar a su hermano y por otra, no tendría que desconfiar de ella ya que no era de su familia pero aún así debería estar atenta por si intenta matarla o algo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien. Carol intento matarla y eso como que no era muy bueno.

Una alianza con ella tendría la palabra peligro de por medio.

Leni se sentía mareada de repente y su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas haciendo que la otra rubia la observará un tanto confundida. Siempre se le olvidaba que a veces le daban náuseas al estar en un auto en movimiento. Por lo que sentía que vomitaría en cualquier segundo.

—¡Ay, muévete! —Carol se harto de verla así. La rubia piso el freno deteniendo así el vehículo. Movió con brusquedad a Leni y la hizo sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y condujo por horas hasta que llegó a la casa de Leni.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguna dijo nada. Una por que Leni estaba mareada y otra por que Carol estaba astiada de la rubia Loud.

Al llegar a la casa Loud ambas bajaron del vehículo y al poner los pies sobre la tierra, ambas empezaron a sentir los dolores del enorme esfuerzo de la noche anterior.

—Au... Au... Au... —Se quejó Carol por el dolor en sus extremidades.

Leni por otro lado se acercó a un bote de basura para vomitar. Después de eso ambas se ayudaron entre sí de muy mala gana para poder llegar a la puerta y por fin tocar el timbre.

La Loud intentó advertirle del peligro pero fue muy tarde. Carol se llevó un choque eléctrico en su dedito.

* * *

Carol abría los ojos de una vez. Volteó a ver la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y vio que ya era mediodía.

—Mejor me cambio de ropa —se dijo así misma. Se levantó de la tina de baño y después de envolverse en una toalla, se fue a su habitación. —Ahora que lo pienso, esa torpe no me dijo que opinaba sobre de que le ayudaría a buscar a Lincoln... —Se puso a pensar. —Aich, ni modo tendré que esperar a que esa boba se mejore y venga a visitarme, eso sí Lori le dice lo que le dije. —Finalizó ella para luego encerrarse en su habitación para cambiarse.

Quién sabe cómo les iría a ellas dos en sus planes de encontrar a Lincoln.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos luego :3._**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Dolor.**

Una semana, una larga y maldita semana fue la que nuestra querida y pobre protagonista Leni Loud estuvo con fiebre.

Para ella fue un martirio total el tener que soportar los intensos cuidados de sus hermanas y padres.

—Leni come esto por favor —pidió Lori.

La mayor le llevaba un poco de sopa pero la menor se hacía la fuerte para evitar que sus familiares estuvieran en la habitación de su hermano. Pero todos eran unos grandes testarudos.

—N-no quiero nada... Sniff... —Negó esta de brazos cruzados mientras sorbía unos cuantos mocos de su nariz.

La mayor soltó un suspiro cansado y después de eso no tuvo más remedio que dejar la sopa cerca de la cama de su hermana más cercana para ver si se decidía a probarla después.

Salió de la habitación y un segundo después asomó la cabeza para volver a hablarle a su hermana.

—Si necesitas algo, me avisas, ¿De acuerdo? —Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—Puff... Si cómo no —mascullo molesta la ex chica sonriente.

Lori bajó la mirada al suelo y sin más que pudiera hacer, tuvo que dejar sola a su hermana menor.

A lo largo de la semana, Leni tuvo que soportar no sólo los exámenes médicos contra su voluntad que le hacía Lisa. Si no que también tenía que aguantar el maldito interrogatorio que sus padres no dejaban de hacerle solo por que querían saber dónde se había metido hace unos días y por que ella y Carol llegaron todas golpeadas.

—Uhm... —Pero Leni simplemente se cruzaba de brazos, mantenía cerrados sus ojos y desviaba la mirada a un lado dándoles a entender que ese no era asunto de suyo.

—Leni, por favor. Solo es para estar seguros que no andas en malos pasos —su padre sonó muy adolorido.

Aunque eso que dijo solo hizo que Leni abriera sus ojos y boca con mucha indignación.

—¿Acaso me estas llamando vaga? —Preguntó molesta.

—Nonononono Leni solo es que-¡No espera Leni!

No pudo continuar ya que Leni se levantó de la cama, tomó una almohada y empezó a pegarle a su padre con ella. No le importaba en lo absoluto que él le haya ayudado a comprar todo lo que le faltaba al cuarto de su hermano.

Aun así, no podía comprar la confianza de su hija. No, esa estaba muy difícil de volver a obtener.

—¡Leni no permitiré este tipo de comportamie-¡Ugh!

Rita fue silenciada al recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

—¡Fuera, quiero estar sola!

—¡Pero cielo aún estas enfer...

**_¡Slap!_**

Ella le cerró la puerta en la cara a su padre, no quería hablar o estar con nadie. Únicamente quería estar acostada todo el día.

—Uh... —Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

A paso tambaleante llegó hasta la cama de su hermano. Se dejó caer de cara sobre esta y así se mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

En ese cómodo y suave edredón que daba una sensación tan relajante en su cuerpo. Lo único que lamentaba era que Lori le quitó el plástico a la cama solo para que estuviera más cómoda mientras se mejoraba, por lo que ya no seria Lincoln quién la estrenaría.

Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Solo esperar para recuperarse e ir a ver lo antes posible a Carol, tenían mucho de que hablar.

**_¡Slap!_**

Aunque la puerta siendo abierta de una forma brusca, perturbó su momento de relajación.

Era Lisa, la genio traía consigo un extraño aparato médico. Seguramente para usarlo en su hermana enferma.

—Mi estimada hermana mayor, he venido para hacerte los chequeos correspondientes de las cinco de la tarde, antes de hacerte lo chequeos médicos de las cinco y treinta —le habló Lisa a su hermana mayor con esa expresión carente de emociones muy particular de la genio.

—Uhgm... —Gruñó molesta la rubia sin siquiera inmutarse por la presencia de su molesta hermana menor.

Lisa al ver esa reacción no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante a uno triste y desviar la mirada a un lado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Al parecer si tenia emociones.

* * *

Era muy de mañana, en día lunes. Leni caminaba tranquilamente a la casa de la rubia que era rival de Lori, Carol Pingrey o eso creía ella. Últimamente ya no sabía que pensar de las personas. Por un lado estaba su familia, ella los creía gente muy amorosa y amables, hasta que cambiaron de un momento a otro al ver que Lincoln tenía mala suerte.

Sus padres y Lori, le dijeron que él estaba enfermo y que no se acercará a él por ningún motivo en particular.

En ese tiempo había algo que no entendía, si él estaba enfermo, ¿Por que no le dieron el mismo trato que le dieron a ella la semana pasada? Ella no era quién para pensar en que posiblemente eran idiotas, pero tampoco iba a negarlo.

—Idiotas... —Murmuró con enojo.

Por otro lado estaba Carol. Una chica de lo más gentil y amable que jamás pudo conocer. Incluso ella era así desde que era niña. Lori siempre le decía que ella era mala y todo eso.

Siempre creyó que su hermana exageraba... Hasta hace unos días. No descubrió que Carol era mala si no que tenía un pasado muy oscuro.

Demasiado oscuro.

Caminaba por la acera, con la mirada al suelo y con las manos metidas en su chaqueta. Sin mencionar su tan característico y nuevo semblante carente de emociones.

El vecindario en donde vivía Carol era muy bonito, tal vez una residencial para personas ricas y de la alta sociedad.

Si, se sentía fuera de lugar en ese sitio, pero ni modo, haría lo que fuera para recuperar a su hermano.

Llegó hasta la casa que se suponía era la de Carol. Era una casa de dos plantas, mucho más grande que la suya. Pintada de color blanco, con ventanas, una puerta amarilla con un cristal en medio, y un techo con tejas de color marrón.

El jardín era muy bonito. Césped recién cortado con unos cuantos arbustos en el. Al parecer los aspersores se acababan de encender y se encontraban regando el jardín.

Ella se acercó a la puerta y miró por el cristal para ver si había alguien adentro.

—No hay nadie... —Se quitó de allí. —Según Lori... Esta es la casa de Carol —murmuró por lo bajo.

Aún no se explicaba cómo era que Lori sabia dónde vivía Carol. Si se odiaban entre sí.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Carol también sabia donde estaba mi casa... —Se preguntó ella, se rascaba la barbilla un tanto pensativa.

No se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta chica rubia que la observaba de mala manera a sus espaldas. Era Carol, la rubia venía de correr y usaba un sujetador deportivo de color rosa y negro, unos pantalones negros muy ajustados y unos tenís de color blanco.

Tenía su cabello atado en una cola de caballo atrás de su nuca y venía muy sudada. Seguramente por tanto correr.

Se cruzó de brazos y espero a que la rubia idiota se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, se empezaba a aburrir de estar observándola.

Por lo que se decidió a llamar su atención.

—¿Si sabes que siempre puedes tocar el timbre, no?

—¡AAAH!

Carol levantó una de sus cejas al ver la estúpida reacción de la chica Loud. Leni había pegado un grito de terror al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y miraba completamente aterrada a la chica que la tomó desprevenida.

La otra solo soltó un suspiro cansado y pasó de lado a la chica rubia, procedió a abrir la puerta de su casa dejándola entre abierta para que la torpe entrará.

**Unos minutos después.**

Carol se encontraba viendo sin mucho interés la televisión en la sala, cambiaba canal tras canal y se detuvo en el canal de noticias.

—Muy bien torpe, ¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos encontrar a Lincoln? —Preguntó Carol volteando a ver a su lado. Pero abrió los ojos ampliamente y al ver que no había nadie, empezó a voltear a ver a todas partes. —¿Leni? —Preguntó a la nada. Pero luego recordó con quién estaba tratando.

No tuvo de otra que voltear a ver a la cuarta pared y arrugar la cara en una muy clara expresión de molestia.

—Ahora verá esa tarada —se levantó de muy mala gana del sofá y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay no, espera Carol! —Chillaba la rubia de los Loud mientras era jalada por su orejita por Carol Pingrey.

—Ya eres casi una adulta y no puedes estarte comportando de forma tan estúpida —le dijo con dureza mientras la hacía sentarse en el sofá y procedía a soltarle su oreja respectivamente.

—P-pero dejaste la puerta abierta y...

—¡Cualquier idiota hubiera deducido que la dejé abierta para que entrarás! —La calló.

Carol se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el mismo sofá que Leni, sólo que un poco más alejada de ella.

—Cómo sea... —Murmuró Leni con enojo.

Debían esperar un tiempo para volverse hablar. Por lo que la otra rubia le subió el volumen al televisor.

Leni no tuvo de otra que ver las noticias en lo que esperaba a que las aguas se calmaran un poco y pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Si es que eso se podía.

—_En otras noticias, la policía aún busca al responsable del asesinato de uno de los criminales más buscados de todo el país, el asesino del callejón..._

A Leni se le heló la sangre al ver que en el noticiero mostraban la foto de alguien que esperaba no volver a ver jamás.

—_¿Oye lindura por que tan sola?_

Empezó a temblar al escuchar la voz de ese maniático en su oreja. Era horrible, sentía que se haría en los pantalones en cualquier momento.

Pero al darse la vuelta no logró ver a nadie. Era simplemente su imaginación.

—Vaya, es un sujeto tan feo.

La voz asqueada de Carol la hizo voltear a verla y luego a la televisión.

—_Las autoridades temen que el asesino de este peligroso hombre sea incluso un psicópata mucho peor, ya que al ver las imágenes de cómo quedó el cuerpo del hombre de color, se puede apreciar de que se trata de un crimen de lo más atroz..._

Leni seguía temblando mientras miraba la televisión. La fotografía de ese hombre la hacía oír cosas.

_—¡AAGH!_

_—¿¡Q-Qué hiciste!?_

_—¡Lo siento! ¡Déjame ayudarte!_

_—¡No, deja eso!_

_—¡AAAAAHH!_

_—¡Lo siento!_

_—¡AAAAAHH! ¡ESTUPIDA!_

No lo soportó más y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Empezó a negar en repetidas ocasiones mientras se tiraba de los cabellos con fuerza.

Ella no quiso hacer eso, él la obligó... No, fue un accidente. Si, eso fue.

—_En otras noticias, se esperan masivas manifestaciones del gremio de los derechos humanos compuesta únicamente de trabajadores de la comunidad negra de Estados Unidos. Se espera que se manifiesten frente a la corte por el horrible crimen que sufrió el asesino del callejón._

Se vio que una reportera entrevistaba a una mujer que llevaba una pancarta con las palabras _"Merecemos igualdad"_.

—_¡Él no se merecía eso! ¡Es cierto que era malo pero no se lo..._

Carol rodó sus ojos y procedió a apagar la televisión.

—Qué estupidez —dijo para si misma. Se giró para hablar con Leni pero se extrañó al verla sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Seguramente le dolía la cabeza o algo así.

Y eso era precisamente lo que le pasaba, de tanto escuchar voces dentro de su cabeza, esta empezaba a dolerle demasiado. Empezó a moverla de un lado a otro. Al parecer esos recuerdos no se iban por nada del mundo.

—¿Por que a mi?

Dijo en voz baja. Aunque no tan baja, ya que Carol levantó una ceja al escuchar lo que dijo la chica Loud.

No tuvo de otra que rodar sus ojos nuevamente y negar con su cabeza por lo que tenía que soportar.

Acercó su mano lentamente al hombro de la rubia de los Loud y al posarla sobre este...

—¡No, no, nonono! ¡Yo no quise matarlo! ¡Fue un maldito accidente! ¡Lo juró!

Gritó Leni de repente. También se levantó del sofá, observó con ojos llorosos a Carol por unos segundos para después salir corriendo escaleras arriba y dirigirse al baño.

**_¡Slap!_**

Se escuchó la puerta del baño ser cerrada con un fuerte azote.

Y todo eso lo hizo de forma fugaz. Flash y Quicksilver estarían orgullosos. También el Correcaminos y Speedy Gonzáles.

Carol quedó con su mano estirada y con una expresión de pokerface en su rostro por la repentina reacción de la chica Loud.

—... ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir la muy confundida chica.

Las cosas simplemente no hacían más que complicarse para ambas chicas.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_No olviden dejarme un review y darme su opinión acerca de mi mudanza a fanfiction, nos vemos pronto D:._**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Hablando con el enemigo.**

Carol se encontraba afuera del baño al pie de la puerta apoyada de espaldas contra la pared, esperando a que la rubia más tonta que jamás haya conocido, saliera de este para que pudieran hablar de una maldita vez por todas.

La muy tarada parecía ser que se encontraba vomitando, seguramente por algo que comió o por algún síntoma secundario del resfriado que tuvo hace poco, sea cuál sea el problema, a ella no le importaba lo que le pasará, se lo merecía solo por que si. No iba a darle tratos lindos a personas tan malas.

Lincoln podría estar muerto por su culpa y nunca se los perdonaría ni a ella, ni a la familia Loud.

Jamás.

—¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! —Exclamó molesta.

La rubia se enfureció al escuchar a Leni llorar dentro del baño. Por lo que empezó a tocar con fuerza la puerta para hacerla salir lo más rápido posible de allí, no tenía tiempo para estupideces y con esta chica si que las tendría a cada rato.

**_¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_**

—¡Leni Loud, sal de allí ahora mismo!

**_¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC! ¡TOC!_**

—No tengo tiempo para tus lloraderas, así que sal de allí, ¡Ya! —Exigió la rubia.

Y cómo si sus deseos fueran ordenes, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una muy demacrada y muy mareada Leni Loud.

—Ewww... Luces terrible —añadió Carol poniéndo una expresión asqueada en su rostro.

Leni frunció levemente el ceño y desvío la mirada a un lado. Eso cómo que ya lo sabia y no necesitaba que se lo estuvieran diciendo a cada rato, suficiente tenía con ese maldito cadáver qué cargaba en su consciencia y que no la dejaba dormir en paz.

—¿Qué tienes?

Leni levantó la vista al escuchar la pregunta. Carol la observaba de brazos cruzados mientras la observaba de forma acusatoria.

—N-no me pasa nada... Dejemoslo así —pidió la joven Loud bajando la mirada al suelo nuevamente.

La otra simplemente rodó sus ojos y apretó sus puños para luego darle la espalda a la molesta chica.

—Vamos a mi habitación para terminar con esto lo antes posible —le dijo Carol mientras se alejaba de la joven rebelde.

Leni se sujetó el codo con su mano y no tuvo de otra que obedecer.

—Si... —Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Una hora después, ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas en la cama de Carol.

La habitación de ella era muy grande, tal vez el triple del tamaño de la que compartía antes con Lori. Se notaba que era de familia adinerada.

Tenía muebles de color morado y café. Cama queen size con edredón y sábanas super lindas y cómodas. Había una televisión de plasma de tal vez 32 pulgadas, un reproductor de DVD y muchas películas, seguramente las compró todas.

Habían retratos de ella y de los que parecían ser sus padres.

También había uno que le llamaba la atención y mucho.

En el centro de todos esos retratos había una foto en donde estaban Carol y su hermano perdido, Lincoln.

—_"Tal vez si eran muy cercanos..."_ —Pensó Leni con tristeza. —_"Y yo ni lo sabía... Es más, hay muchas cosas que no sé aún de mi hermano... Soy una egoísta y una muy terrible hermana..." _—Y continuó atacándose a ella misma.

Estaba tan metida en sus asuntos que no le prestaba atención a lo que decía Carol, lo cuál era muy importante.

—Y si pudiéramos obtener información en uno de esos barrios marginales, estoy segura de que podríamos dar con el paradero de Lincoln rápidamente —comentaba Carol. —¿Qué opinas? —Volteó a ver a la chica Loud y no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión a una de cansancio y rápidamente a una de furia al ver a la chica boba viendo el techo, completamente distraída. —¡Oye!

—¡AAAAAH!

El grito de Carol hizo que Leni pegará un grito de terror y diera un salto en la cama. La chica Loud volteó a ver a la enardecida chica con la respiración acelerada.

Se dio cuenta de que Carol se veía molesta. Al parecer con ella.

—¿¡Acaso me estabas escuchando!? —Exigió saber Carol.

Leni bajó la mirada al suelo. Estaba avergonzada por menospreciar la ayuda de ella por andar de distraída. Pero no podía evitarlo. La muerte de ese criminal la seguiría hasta el final de sus días y todo por culpa de su baja inteligencia.

—Lo siento, es que... No me siento bien —dijo Leni con un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Otra persona hubiera sentido lastima por la chica. Pero Carol solo tenía ganas de estrangularla allí mismo, pero debía aguantarse. No tenía de otra que trabajar con esta chica por lo que debía ver que demonios le pasaba.

—Muy bien, dime que demonios te pasa para ver si así puedo ayudarte —Carol se cruzó de brazos y observó con indiferencia a la distraída chica. Pero se extrañó mucho al verla temblar mucho. —¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó.

Leni se sujetó la cabeza y empezó a negar en repetidas ocasiones, cómo si algo la atormentara.

—¿Oye me estas escuchando? —Preguntó nuevamente.

—¡No, no, no quiero! —Exclamó Leni con los ojos cerrados, parecía sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

—¿Disculpa? —Carol sonó muy ofendida.

Le parecía estúpido el comportamiento de esta chica, por lo que debía indagar más.

—Oye... —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esta se apartó bruscamente.

Quedó viendo a Carol con una expresión sumamente aterrada en su rostro por unos segundos hasta que se levantó de la cama y tomó rumbo a la salida.

Pero Carol fue más rápida y le bloqueó el paso, poniéndose frente a ella.

—Hey, ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó.

—Lo siento Carol, pero me siento mal y no tengo ánimos para nada, así que... Asi que, me voy a casa —comentó Leni mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, al parecer le dolía y mucho.

Intentó pasar de lado a la mayor pero esta la sujetó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse en la cama nuevamente.

—Por favor, no quiero estar aquí...

—¡No te vas a ir hasta que encontremos una forma de hallar a mi hermano maldita estúpida!

—No es tu hermano... —Leni la contradijo. —¡Y ya te dije que no quiero! —Gritó ya perdiendo los estribos.

—¡Lo será cuando lo encuentre y ya te dije que te quedarás!

Comenzaron a forcejear entre ellas. Parecía que Leni iba a poder ganar esta vez pero no. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la rubia Loud quedó acostada de espaldas contra la cama, con Carol sentada sobre su estómago.

La otra rubia la tenia sujetada de las muñecas, evitando así que se escapara. Ahora si, ya no podría huir.

—¡Déjame ir! —Chilló Leni.

—Nop —negó Carol con una sonrisa burlona. —Hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa.

Leni abrió la boca por la impresión, no sabia que hacer, no podía decir que mató a alguien, podría ir a la cárcel y hasta allí llegaría su historia y nunca podría encontrar a Linky. No, no podía.

Intentó zafarse del agarre pero era inútil, estaba bien sujetada.

—Estoy esperando —le habló Carol con indiferencia. No le gustaba tener que soportar a una Loud, pero no tenia de otra, necesitaba de alguien de esa familia para obtener más información sobre Lincoln y esta idiota era la única con la que podría razonar al parecer.

Leni no lo soportó más y se hecho a llorar, no por que le doliera algo, sino que por la maldita frustración de no saber que hacer.

—Nop, tus lágrimas de niña pequeña no sirven conmigo —negó Carol, la rubia ni se inmutó por el berrinche que la Loud hacia.

—¡Bien te lo diré! —Gritó Leni entre llantos.

—Aja, te escuchó —la rubia no parecía interesada en lo que tuviera que decir pero no tenia de otra.

**Una horrible historia después.**

Los ojos y la boca de Carol estaban tan abiertos que parecía incluso imposible abrirlos a esa extensión pero no pudo evitarlo. La historia que acababa de escuchar, era muy aterradora, incluso le daban ganas de vomitar.

—Y-y-y si... Y-y-yo hice eso... —Aclaro Leni con seriedad y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Wow... —Carol se quitó de encima de Leni y se sentó en la cama. —Simplemente wow.

Observó con miedo a la rubia de chaqueta negra y no pudo evitar sentirse mucho más asqueada que de costumbre. Pensar que Lincoln vivía con una familia llena de abusadores y ahora asesinos, le daba que pensar.

Ahora no sabia que hacer o que decir, estaba en un gran dilema. Según Leni, mató a ese sujeto por accidente. Incluso la forma en que lo relató le pareció muy estúpida.

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba muy bien, solo esta idiota podría matar a alguien de una forma más idiota.

Si, al parecer estaría a salvo. Por lo que podría sacar provecho de su situación. De pronto, una idea se le ocurrió en estos momentos y desgraciadamente incluía a Leni.

—Ya te dije todo lo que paso... Ahora ya me...

—Jajaja...

Leni se había levantado de la cama de Carol, se dirigía a la salida pero la leve risa de la chica la hizo voltear a verla fijamente.

—¿C-Carol? —La llamó con miedo.

—Jajaja... jajajaja... ¡JAJAJAJA! —La rubia empezó a reír de forma divertida casi demencial. —¡No puedo creerlo! —Dijo entre risas. Se sujetó la panza al sentir que le empezaba a doler por tanto reír.

Leni por su parte, ahora estaba muy confundida. No sabía que le pasaba a Carol, aunque un extraño presentimiento le decía que huyera de allí lo antes posible.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que aparte de mala hermana, seas una maldita asesina —dijo Carol al momento de levantarse de la cama, caminó hasta la chica Loud, la estaba observando con burla y de brazos cruzados.

—¡Pero fue un accidente! —Leni intentó defenderse.

—Aja si... —Carol no parecía creerle. —Un asesinato es un asesinato mija, así que eso de que mataste a ese asesino por accidente no será válido ante un juez. —Le dijo con burla y malicia.

Leni apretó los dientes por la frustración que en esos momentos sentía, era oficial; fue una muy mala idea venir a esta casa. Si desde que llegó solamente ha recibido agresiones, insultos y burlas. Ya estaba harta.

Dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación, Carol la llamó.

—¿Qué pasa Leni Loud? ¿Vas a buscar a mi hermano tu sola? —Preguntó esta con falsa inocencia.

Leni paró en seco y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Se acercó a Carol y le dijo en la cara.

—¡Qué no es tu hermano! —Gritó ya harta de Carol Pingrey.

Esta simplemente le sonrió con superioridad y continuó hablando.

—Pues lo será cuándo lo encontremos —dijo de forma simple. Eso confundió mucho a Leni.

—¿A que te refieres? —Preguntó Leni. —¡Ah!

Leni fue tomada por sorpresa en el momento en que Carol la tomó por los hombros y la fue empujando hasta afuera de la habitación, obligándola a chocar de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo del piso de arriba.

—Por que mi querida Leni Loud, si no me ayudas a encontrar a mi hermano, haré que te metan a la cárcel por homicidio en primer grado y así nunca podrás volver a ver a Lincoln, ¡JAJAJAJA! —Carol empezó a reír. Esta vez sonaba cómo una lunática.

Leni observó con horror la desquiciada expresión de la chica. No podía creerlo, fue una idiota al decirle algo como eso a alguien que prácticamente era su enemiga.

—¡No, no serias capaz! —Gritó Leni aterrada.

—¡Si, si lo haré! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! —Y continuó riendo.

Leni negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—No... —Apartó a Carol de forma brusca. —¡Es mentira! ¡Yo soy la víctima aquí! —No lo soportó más y salió corriendo de allí. Debía salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

—¡No puedes huir Leni Loud! ¡Se dónde vives y pronto iré por ti para saber si aceptas mi propuesta! ¡No tienes opción pequeña Loud!

Fue lo último que Leni escuchó de esa loca antes de salir de la casa. Empezó a correr con dirección a la suya. No importándole que vivieran lejos, eso era lo de menos en este momento. Estaba contra la espada y la pared y todo por andar de chismosa y asesina.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo por la mera calle por lo que tampoco se dio cuenta de que un auto se acercaba a su dirección gracias a que corría con la mirada al suelo, los ojos cerrados y los puños y dientes apretados.

**_¡BIIIIIIIIIP!_**

—¡AAAAAAHHH! —Gritó Leni al casi ser arrollada por Camiónzilla.

La cuál era conducida por Lori. Esta frenó de repente al ver a su hermana corriendo en dirección contraria a la van familiar.

La mayor se bajó del vehículo y fue a ver si su hermana estaba bien. Por poco y pierden a otro miembro de la familia.

—¡Leni, Leni, ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

La menor se encontraba con la respiración acelerada y con una postura un tanto extraña. Esa misma que ponía antes cuándo miraba una araña.

Observó a su hermana mayor Lori y luego a la van. No perdió tiempo y corrió hasta esta y se subió rápidamente, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Leni? —La llamó Lori, la miraba con extrañeza al verla sentada en el asiento del frente, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mesiendo su cuerpo de atrás hacía adelante, una y otra vez.

Lori tenía un mal presentimiento y solo podía haber una culpable.

—_"Carol Pingrey..."_ —Pensó con furia.

Sabía que fue una muy mala idea dejar ir a su hermana a la casa de su mayor y más terrible enemiga. Desde hace mucho sabía que Carol era malvada.

Demasiado.

Se subió al auto y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Se acercó a su hermana, colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le dijo.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te hizo Carol? —Preguntó con enojo.

Leni la volteó a ver rápidamente. El simple hecho de mencionar el nombre de esa loca, la ponía nerviosa.

—N-nada, no me hizo nada... —Intentó sonreír pero solo hizo una extraña mueca con su boca.

Al parecer había olvidado como sonreír.

—Leni... —Dijo Lori con reproche.

—¡Solo llévame a casa de una vez! —Gritó Leni ya harta de todo esto.

Lori retrocedió un poco y ya con un nudo en su garganta se dispuso a conducir a casa.

Leni se sintió mal por gritarle así. Pero no sabia si disculparse o no, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana del auto. No pudo evitar voltear a ver hacía atrás, por un momento pensó que esa loca podría estarla siguiendo de cerca pero se relajó bastante al no ver señales de ella.

Aunque no podía estar segura aún. Dijo que iría a su casa y eso la alarmaba y mucho.

Subió sus pies al asiento nuevamente y abrazo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Oculto su rostro en estas y así se mantuvo por todo el transcurso del viaje.

Lori la observó de reojo. La mayor solo quería consolarla y preguntarle que le pasaba, tal y cómo lo hacía antes de que la tragedia empezará. Pero poco o nada podía hacer.

No tuvo de otra que suspirar con cansancio y seguir conduciendo a casa. Solo esperaba que todo mejorará pronto.

**Mientras tanto.**

—¡JAJAJAJA! —Carol aun se encontraba riendo cómo lunática hasta que se sujetó el estómago y paro de reír de repente. Parecía muy cansada y agitada por tanto reír. —Uff... Rayos, esto de que tus planes salgan cómo desees si que es muy agotador... —Dijo mientras se ponía firme y posaba su mirada en la cuarta pared. —Sobretodo por la risa.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Al rato se fue a ver la televisión.

En algún momento le haría una visita a los Loud y solo esperaba que esa tarada tomará una buena decisión o lo pagaría muy caro.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Nos vemos cuándo el océano se congele :D._**


	14. Capítulo 14

**_Nuevo capítulo y blah, blah y blah._**

**_Nos vemos al final del capítulo :3._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Cuidados médicos.**

Una semana, una maldita semana había pasado desde que Carol Pingrey la chantajeo con quitarle a su hermano perdido y todo por andar de bocona.

¿Por que demonios le dijo a una persona que la odiaba, que había matado a alguien?

—Creó que si soy una completa estúpida después de todo —se lamentó Leni con pesar.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa de los grandes para ocultar su vergüenza, aunque fue mala idea. Olvidó que estaba terminando su desayuno y que no estaba sola.

—No Leni —habló Lori preocupada. La mayor se acercó a ella para intentar ayudarla, tal y cómo lo había estado haciendo desde hace semanas, pero sin éxito alguno. —¿Por qué te dices así? ¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó esta colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana más cercana, pero fue mala idea.

Leni se sacudió bruscamente para alejarla y cuándo lo consiguió, se levantó de su asiento para encararla.

—Si me sucede algo o no, eso no es de tu incumbencia —atacó primero la menor.

Lori apretó sus puños y aguantó el llanto que amenazaba con salir cada vez que su hermana más cercana le hablaba de esa manera.

—Pero Leni, no hay motivo para que te trates así, no...

—¡Si lo hay! —La calló esta haciéndola retroceder. —¡Por andar de idiotila haciéndoles caso a todas ustedes! ¡Perdí a mi hermano!

—¡Pero Leni, no es motivo para que te trates así, tú eres menos culpable por lo que paso! —Se defendió Lori, por fin podía discutir con Leni cómo se debía para lograr calmar las cosas un poco.

Pero de nada servía.

Leni simplemente puso una expresión seria nunca antes vista en ella por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Te equivocas... —Murmuró con seriedad. —Soy la más responsable por lo que paso, ya que me consideraba una persona buena y de lo más gentil... —Leni cerró sus ojos y bajó la mirada. —Pero solo fuí una ciega que no pudo ver la verdad aunque esta la golpeó en la cara muchas veces... Y-y cuándo por fin abrí los ojos... Y-ya fue muy tarde... —Leni empezó a sollozar.

Lo que provocó que Lori corriera a abrazarla pero lo único que recibió fue un empujón en su pecho por parte de su hermana que la alejó un poco hacia atrás.

Leni sin dirigirle la palabra a Lori se fue escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lincoln para descansar un poco, aunque era domingo y no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. Si, era muy temprano.

Lori por su parte se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus manos contra este mientras apretaba sus dientes y ojos intentando evitar romper en llanto.

Nuevamente su intento de acercamiento a su hermana más cercana en edad resultaba un total fracaso.

Pero no tenia motivos para rendirse, primero intentaría arreglar las cosas con ella y luego juntas irían a buscar a Lincoln.

Solo esperaba que él estuviera bien.

—Qué mal...

Lori levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de una de sus hermanas encontrándose con Lisa observando hacía arriba de las escaleras hacía el segundo piso. La menor mantenía un semblante libre de emociones mientras negaba con su cabeza sin detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa Lisa? —Preguntó Lori sin ganas pero no tenía de otra.

—¿Qué, que pasa? —Preguntó esta un poco ofendida. —¿Viste eso? —Señaló por dónde se había ido Leni.

Lori levantó una ceja no entendiendo bien a que se refería.

—¿Qué sucede con Leni? —Preguntó Lori abriendo los ojos un poco.

Lisa abrió sus ojos lo más que podía y volteó a ver a su hermana directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta del incorrecto uso de la gramática de nuestra hermana? —Aclaró Lisa. —¡Idiotila no es una expresión correcta!

Lori no tuvo de otra que poner una expresión cansada por la tontería que decía su hermana genio. Por un momento creyó que iba a hacerle saber que el comportamiento de Leni era una falta de respeto hacia los mayores, pero por lo visto no. Demostrando nuevamente que todas ellas eran unas mal educadas y egoístas.

—Lisa, mira no tengo tiempo o ánimos para saber que esta bien o no en el idioma latino o en cualquier otro idioma —dijo Lori mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de allí, pero no antes sin tomar su desayuno e irse con el hacia el sofá de la sala para ver si podía recuperar allí el apetito que acababa de perder.

—¡No es correcto hablar así! ¡Para eso tenemos gramática mujer! ¡Gramática! —Gritó Lisa alzando su puño. Se veía muy molesta por ese uso tan malo del lenguaje pero poco podía hacer.

La mayor simplemente rodó los ojos y le resto importancia a lo que decía su hermana menor.

—Lincoln puede estar sufriendo allá afuera y a ella solo le importan unas estúpidas palabras, puff. Mocosa egoísta —murmuró Luna con desdén la cuál iba pasando al lado de Lisa y la cuál la escuchó perfectamente.

Seguramente ese era el objetivo de Luna, iniciar una pelea ya que Lisa se puso enfrente de ella bloqueándole el acceso a las escaleras al segundo piso.

—¿Te quieres mover? —Preguntó Luna molesta. Traía su guitarra morada consigo pero no parecía querer cargarla ya que la traía arrastrada desde que entró a la casa.

—Es muy hipócrita de tú parte hablar de egoísmo ya que tú sales cada noche a divertirte a quien sabe dónde querida hermana mayor —la atacó Lisa cruzándose de brazos mientras la observaba muy molesta. —¿Acaso te divierte el hecho de que Lincoln no está en casa? —Atacó Lisa. —Eh, mala hermana.

Luna apretó los dientes por el enojo que sentía al escuchar semejantes palabras. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla así? Además, ¿Quién demonios disfrutaría el tener a su querido hermano perdido quién sabe en dónde?

Además de que la rockera venía un poco pasada de copas ya que se la pasó tomando toda la noche. Ella quería que el alcohol la hiciera olvidar sus problemas pero era todo lo contrario.

Cada cerveza, cada copa, cada trago, cada gota de ese horrible líquido, lo único que causaba era que recordará cada buen momento, terminando cuándo ambos se divirtieron a lo grande en el primer concierto del albino.

Cosa que la hacía romper en llanto.

—Repite eso... —La reto Luna con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

**_¡Prammmm!_**

Dejó caer su guitarra al suelo y esta hizo un sonido muy fuerte. Se acercó un poco más a la genio para intentar intimidarla un poco pero Lisa ni se inmutó por esa acción.

En vez de eso, se cruzó de brazos y con una expresión un tanto engreída, repitió muy lentamente...

—Ma-la, ¡Hermana! —Gritó la última parte.

Fue todo, Luna se enfureció hasta el grado en que necesitaba algo en dónde descargar su creciente furia. Lamentablemente, en su propia sangre.

**Unos minutos antes.**

Leni estaba impactada por lo que estaba viendo frente a ella.

—Bienvenida a tú habitación, Leniiiiiiiii... —Cantó Carol Pingrey. La cuál estaba acostada en la cama que debía ser de Lincoln.

La rubia de largo cabello la observaba con burla desde la cama. Al parecer había entrado mientras la chica Loud estaba desayunando en la cocina.

Pero eso Leni no podía hallarle lógica.

—¿C-como entraste? —Preguntó nerviosa. Había cerrado la puerta detrás de ella para evitar que alguien más la viera en compañía de Carol.

Esta únicamente puso una expresión cansada por la estúpida pregunta que acababa de hacerle la chica frente a ella.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó con molestia. Iba a señalar la ventana abierta a un lado de la habitación pero se harto de esto. —No, no nonono, ¿Sabes que? —Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la rubia de forma amenazante. —No voy a perder más mi tiempo con tus tontas preguntas o tus estupideces. —Dijo duramente.

Leni apretó los dientes por el enojo. En verdad quería darle su merecido a esta chica. Pero su miedo a que Carol hablará con la policía acerca de su pequeño asunto delictivo. La hacía aguantarse.

Si, siempre debía dejar que todas las demás personas a su alrededor opinarán por ella...

Era patética...

La única persona que la apoyaba para que siguiera sus sueños y que le decía que era una persona brillante...

Era su hermano menor...

Lincoln...

Pero él ya no estaba cerca y a este paso no sabía si lo volvería a ver algún día.

A decir verdad, ella estaba más pérdida que él. Estaba sola, lo quisiera o no.

—¿Holaaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien allí? —La molestó Carol. La rubia al ver que la Loud se quedó embelesada viendo hacía el frente le empezó a tocar su frente con su puño para molestarla. Cómo si la cabeza de la rubia fuera una puerta. —O mejor dicho, ¿Hay algo funcionando allí dentro? —Continuó bromeando.

Leni no supo por que pero el enojo que sentía en estos momentos mezclados con el estrés provocado por la preocupación y el no dormir bien por culpa de la amenaza de la chica frente a ella. Empezaban a hacer estragos en su cerebro.

—Uy, te tardas en contestar, ¿EH? —Dijo Carol de brazos cruzados observando a la chica Loud con mucha burla. —Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo. —Le dijo mientras se tapaba la boca para reírse de ella.

En verdad le gustaba molestar a esta tonta. Pero desafortunada mente no era muy buena idea en estos momentos.

Leni tenía un tic en su ojo derecho, su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo mientras que su cara adoptaba una mueca de furia total.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! —No lo soportó más y se abalanzó contra Carol Pingrey.

—¡Ugh! —La rubia quedó sin aire al recibir todo el impacto o al menos la mayoría de este, en su estómago.

Ambas cayeron en la cama con la rubia Loud sobre la rubia Pingrey. Mientras que la primera tenía una expresión de furia total en su rostro, la otra tenía una expresión de dolor en el suyo.

Al parecer el golpe si que le había dolido. Por su parte, Leni pensaba en moler a golpes a la molesta chica pero algo la detuvo, dejando su puño levantado listo para impactarlo varias veces contra el rostro de Carol Pingrey.

Un llanto y unas voces un tanto alarmadas hicieron que volteara a ver hacía la puerta de la habitación. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una aterrada.

—_¡Luna, ¿¡Pero que has hecho!?_ —Se escuchó la voz de Lori. Se oía muy alterada.

Junto con ella se escuchaba a alguien llorar. Lo que activo rápidamente su instinto sobre protector el cuál se activaba cuándo uno de sus seres queridos estaba triste o con problemas.

Se levantó rápidamente de encima de Carol y salió de la habitación a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Si, cof... Cof... Mejor corre —susurró Carol casi sin voz mientras se removía en la cama, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos para así intentar aligerar el dolor en este.

Sin duda alguna se las cobraría cuándo se recuperará.

Leni llegaba a la planta baja y al llegar su vista se posó en todos los presentes. Estaba Luna parada a un lado del primer escalón de la escalera. Tenía una expresión de horror y tristeza marcada en su rostro mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. Parecía estar aterrada o arrepentida por algo que hizo o acababa de hacer.

Por otro lado estaba Lori, la mayor de todos se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, estaba histérica mientras ayudaba a la más inteligente de todas.

Lisa.

La menor se sujetaba la cara mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Al parecer no portaba sus anteojos. Los cuáles Leni logró ver en el suelo... Estaban completamente rotos.

Pero había algo más... Algo que a Leni no le gustó para nada.

Fue entonces que apretó los puños y se acercó dando pisotones hasta donde se encontraba Lori y Lisa.

—Vamos Lisa déjame revisarte —lloró Lori tratando de ayudar a Lisa pero la menor no se dejaba.

—N-no... E-es n-ne-necesario... S-solo n-necesito llegar a mi habitación y u-u-usar mi equipo m-médico para detener la hemorragia nasal... —Dijo Lisa entre sollozos. Ahora si parecía una niña llorona de cuatro años y cómo no, si después del puñetazo que Luna le propinó en el rostro, pues cualquiera lloraría.

—Déjame ver —le ordenó Leni a Lori.

—Pero Leni, Lisa esta... —Intentó renegar la mayor pero Leni la silenció.

—¡Muévete! —Gritó esta. Acto seguido movió a Lori con brusquedad para ver a Lisa. Tomó las manos de la pequeña y la movió con fuerza para ver su rostro. —Grrrr... —Gruñó al ver que Lisa sangraba por la nariz. —No sólo tienes una hemorragia, sino que también estas sangrando por la nariz... —Murmuró Leni con enojo.

Lisa iba a decir algo pero Leni ya se había levantado del suelo y se había acercado a Luna la cuál estaba muy arrepentida por lo que acababa de hacer.

**_¡Smack!_**

Pero el puñetazo que le dio su hermana mayor en la mejilla haciéndola caer acostada al suelo le dio a entender que a Leni le importaba un reverendo kilo de zanahorias que estuviera arrepentida o no.

Mientras que Lori y Lisa, también Carol que se asomó por una esquina del segundo piso quedaron con la boca bien abierta por la impresión por lo que acababa de hacer la rubia. Leni se acercó a Luna quién estaba tirada en el suelo tocándose la mejilla, la tomó del cuello de su camisa y la acercó un poco a su rostro para decirle lo siguiente...

—Escúchame muy bien Luna —comenzó Leni. Luna asintió con miedo y lágrimas en sus ojos. —Si vuelves a tocarle aunque sea un cabello a alguna de nuestras hermanas, yo simplemente te haré picadillo. —Amenazó Leni. —¿¡Has entendido!? —Gritó por último.

—¡S-siiiiii! —Exclamó Luna con miedo.

Leni procedió a soltarla para después acercarse a donde estaba Lisa y sin esperar alguna reacción, la cargó en sus brazos. La genio no puso resistencia. Únicamente observó por encima del hombro de su hermana mayor, cómo su otra hermana mayor con gustos musicales se ponía a llorar en el suelo.

Seguramente por los efectos del alcohol o algo así.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que tenias ese carácter —se burló Carol cuándo Leni pasó a su lado.

Leni la volteó a ver de reojo. Se fijo que la rubia estaba afuera de la puerta del baño recostada de espaldas contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras la observaba de forma altanera.

—Me asombras —la alago. —Aunque no tanto. —Se burló nuevamente.

Leni simplemente suspiró con disgusto. Ignoró a Carol Pingrey y procedió a entrar al baño en donde planeaba curar y atender a su hermana menor.

—Te espero en tu habitación —Fue lo último que le dijo Carol para luego empezar a caminar de regreso a la habitación de Lincoln. —Hola Lori. —Saludó a la mayor, la cuál venía subiendo por las escaleras.

—Hola Carol —la Saludó esta de forma desinteresada. Venía a ver si podía asistir a su hermana en algo pero se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo al darse cuenta de a quién acababa de pasar de lado y de saludar.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo ultimo que pudo ver, fue como su archi enemiga entraba a la habitación de su hermana perdido.

—¿¡Carol!? –Gritó con fuerza y mucho enojo. Iba a ir a enfrentarla ahora mismo pero recordó que debía ver cómo estaba su hermana menor. —No Lori, primero debes preocuparte por tus seres queridos y luego por, ¡Carol Pingrey! —Al principio habló con serenidad pero al mencionar el nombre de su rival pues gruñó cómo si fuera un animal rabioso.

Pero se le pasó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño no sin antes voltear a ver de reojo la puerta en dónde estaba esa chica.

En verdad no le gustaba mucho que ella estuviera aquí pero ya lo averiguaría luego.

Primero lo primero...

—Leni, ¿Necesitas ayuda en al-

—¡Lárgate de aquí!

**_¡Pam!_**

Lori no pudo terminar ya que al asomar la cabeza dentro del baño y hablar un poco, Leni no dudo en atacarla, lanzándole un jabón de baño, el cuál chocó contra la puerta que apenas la mayor pudo cerrar.

—Ah... Ah... Ah... Ah... —Respiraba Lori con dificultad, estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la puerta del baño. Parecía que sufrió un gran susto.

Volteó a ver de reojo hacía atrás. Una expresión de tristeza se formó en su rostro. Ya no podía creer que su dulce hermana se haya convertido en alguien tan agresiva.

Pero claro, no podía culparla por volverse alguien tan desconfiada si ella y las demás le dieron muchísimas razones.

—Ahhhhh... —Suspiró por lo bajo. Decidió dejarla hacer sus cosas y darle su espacio. Decidió apoyarse de espaldas en la pared afuera del baño para esperar a ver que tal le fue a Leni con el tratamiento de Lisa.

Mientras tanto Leni se encontraba lavándole la cara a su hermana menor lastimada. Lo hacía con una delicadeza tan perfecta que hasta a la misma Lisa le asombraba.

Aunque la genio no estaba tan a gusto de ser tratada cómo una niña de cuatro años. Aunque eso era lo que era, solo que esta niña tenía un doctorado de ciencias de la universidad de Royal Woods.

Pero Lisa no decía nada, debía admitir que extrañaba la gentileza de su hermana mayor más sonriente. Aunque ahora le traía un extraño sentimiento el verla así de desarreglada y toda rebelde.

Extrañaba a esa persona tan buena...

Pero hasta ella entendía que al romper la confianza de alguien, es muy difícil volver a recuperarla.

—¡Auch! —Gimió por el dolor cuándo Leni empezó a limpiarle el interior de su nariz con un algodón. Eso sin duda era un poco doloroso pero al parecer la rubia sabía lo que hacía.

—Quédate quieta o si no, te dolerá más —le pidió Leni. Lisa asintió un par de veces dándole a la mayor paso libre para continuar. —Limpia aquí y limpia allá, para que ya no te duela más... —Inconscientemente ella empezó a cantar mientras curaba a su hermanita. Seguramente una canción que cantaba siempre que ayudaba a sus hermanas menores con sus problemas. —El dolor se va a ir, si no te mueves mejor será, para que ya no te duela más y así puedas descansar. —Terminó de cantar al tiempo que terminaba de curar a su hermana menor.

Lisa estaba asombrada por ver a Leni así de feliz. Por un momento creyó que ella volvería a ser la misma de antes. Pero todo eso se fue al caño cuando la rubia volvió a poner su expresión cansada libre de emociones.

—Listo, evita quitarte los vendajes de la cara para que no te sangre más la nariz y por el dolor no te preocupes, se te pasara pronto —le hizo saber Leni a su hermana menor.

Lisa se observó en el espejo. No pudo evitar maldecir a Luna por esto. Ahora tenía vendada parte de la nariz, con unas vendas cubriéndole la cara, entre los ojos y la boca además de que tenía unas bolitas de algodón dentro de sus orificios nasales.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que le dolía mucho.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para darle los respectivos agradecimientos a su hermana pero...

—Te agradezco tu...

**_¡Slap!_**

—Apoyo —fue todo lo que pudo decir ya que al voltearse lo único que tuvo tiempo de hacer fue ver cómo la puerta del baño era cerrada con fuerza dándole a entender que su hermana se había ido.

No tuvo de otra que cerrar los ojos y bajar la cabeza. En verdad se empezaba a sentir muy mal por el clima tan penumbroso que abundaba en la casa Loud.

**Mientras tanto.**

—¿Lisa esta bien? ¿Necesita más ayuda? ¿Está grave? ¿tuviste problemas con ella a la hora de atenderla? —Lori bombardeada con preguntas a Leni mientras la seguía a lo largo del pasillo del segundo piso.

Pero Leni se limitaba a ignorarla.

Hasta que la mayor la sujeto del hombro, estando a un par de centímetros de la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

—¡Aaaaahhhh! —Gritó Leni ya harta por el incesante parloteo de su hermana. —¡Si quieres saber cómo está Lisa! —La empujó con su mano haciéndola retroceder un poco. —¡Ve a verla al baño! —Le gritó para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación y proceder a entrar.

Lori se quedó nuevamente con un nudo en la garganta por el grito de su hermana. Pero esta tristeza desapareció rápidamente, pues su mirada se había cruzado con la intrusa que estaba en la habitación de su hermano.

Carol únicamente le dedicó una mirada cansada a Lori. Una chica que no representaba ni siquiera una amenaza mínima para ella. Por lo que decidió desviar la mirada a un lado para restarle importancia a su presencia.

Pero Lori no iba a hacer lo mismo. Se acercó rápidamente a la habitación para enfrentar a esa intrusa pero...

—¡Carol Pingr...

**_¡Slap!_**

La puerta siendo azotada contra su cara la hizo callar. Además de caer de espaldas en el suelo tiempo después se cubrió el rostro con sus manos por el dolor que sentía. Empezó a retorcerse en el suelo por el dolor tan severo que tenía.

Pero mantenía una leve esperanza de que Leni viniera a su auxilio...

**Un rato después.**

—Muy bien hermana mayor, para la próxima procura no entrar en las habitaciones mientras están cerrando la puerta —le aconsejó Lisa a su hermana mayor de forma dura.

Si, al final fue Lisa quien venía saliendo del baño la que auxilio a Lori. La llevó a su habitación en dónde le aplicó las vacunas correspondientes y le vendo también la nariz.

Cosa que la mayor agradeció con enojo. Pues ella esperaba a que Leni viniera en su ayuda. Pero no pasó así.

—Si, gracias Lisa —agradeció Lori mientras se sobaba el hombro con su mano.

Levantó la vista al techo preguntándose cuándo iba a mejorar todo.

También se preguntaba el por qué estaba Carol Pingrey en la habitación de Lincoln. Cosa que no debía de darle importancia pero que gracias a su intenso malestar por la rubia, pues no podía evitarlo.

* * *

—Muy bien Leni Loud es hora de la verdad —dijo Carol con enojo.

Miraba de brazos cruzados a la rubia tonta sentada en la cama.

—Cómo sea... —Murmuró Leni con enojo. También estaba sentada en la cama pero ella abrazaba sus rodillas.

Solo esperaba que todo terminará bien.

Ya que no soportaría más problemas. No ahora, no sin Lincoln.

Lo extrañaba y mucho.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_No olviden seguir la historia y así obligarme a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos luego. Adiósh ;D._**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 - Operación: Haciendo tratos con mis enemigos.**

—Ah... Ah... Ah... Debo apurarme a llegar a casa de esos idiotas y hablar con la tonta antes de que Bobby se de cuenta de que me salí de casa... —Hablaba Ronnie Anne mientras corría a toda velocidad hacía la casa Loud.

Debía hacer algo de una vez por todas y eso era hablar con la que era la más bondadosa de los Loud pero que ahora era la más rebelde y antipática chica que jamás se haya visto.

Pero se volvió así no porque quería si no por que la obligaron.

—Ya verás Loud cuándo te encuentre te daré una buena paliza por haber sido tan idiota —dijo con enojo mientras continuaba corriendo.

Quién sabe por qué razón quería darle esa paliza al albino.

* * *

—¿En serio? No tienes una mejor idea que andar preguntando cómo sopenca por toda la ciudad a cada persona, ¿Si alguna ha visto a tu hermano perdido? —Comentó escéptica Carol Pingrey.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama de Leni discutiendo la mejor forma posible de encontrar a Lincoln pero era más fácil contar estrellas que hacer que la rubia molesta le diera la razón a la joven Loud.

—Pues si, eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió... —Comentó apenada la rubia de los Loud.

—¡JAJAJAJA!... No —Rio Carol mientras negaba con la cabeza para luego ver con burla a Leni. —No seas tan crédula Loud. —Dijo de forma dura. —Si Lincoln se fue seguramente es por que no quería volver a verlas en lo que les quede de vida después de cómo lo trataron. —Tiro la primer piedra.

—¡Ah! —Leni abrió la boca por la impresión al tiempo en que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Sus ojos le comenzaron a picar muchísimo. De pronto se sentía asustada y con mucho miedo.

Miedo de que esa persona especial que la ayudo en muchas ocasiones a sacar su licencia de conducir y que ella fallo muchas veces intentándolo no quisiera volver a verla. Miedo de que ese niño que intentó cuidar siempre pero que ella siempre terminaba siendo cuidada por él no quisiera volver a hablarle en lo que le quede de vida. Miedo de que su único hermano y tal vez el mejor hermano que exista no sienta nuevamente el mismo amor que le tenía antes de la idiotez de la mala suerte.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso la verdad te aterra? —Preguntó Carol con una sonrisa burlona al ver que la idiota esa había empezado a temblar.

En verdad era patética.

—N-n-no él no nos...

—¿Él no las odiaría? —La cortó Carol antes de que Leni empezará a llorar. —¡Ay por favor, ya madura Loud! —Le gritó antes de que ella empezará a llorar. Le chocaba que Leni anduviera vestida de chica rebelde pero que muy en el fondo fuera tan solo una estúpida niña llorona. —¡No te hagas ilusiones! ¡Si yo fuera Lincoln les desearía la mismísima muerte a todas aquellas personas que se atrevieron a quererme y luego a traicionarme por una semejante estupidez! —Empezó a gritarle a la pobre. Se levantó de la cama y se puso en frente de ella para poder seguirle gritando mejor. —¡No puedes estar pensando en que Lincoln esta allí afuera esperando a ser encontrado! ¡Debes estar lista para lo peor! ¡Ya deja de pensar en que el conejo de pascua es real, en que hay un duende con una olla de oro al final del arco iris y por un demonio deja ya de pensar que las personas no pueden odiar, si ya medio país te odia a ti y a tú maldita familia! —La señaló con su dedo índice. Carol para este punto había perdido la cabeza y solo quería sacar su frustración sobre esta inútil.

—P-pe-pero... —Se intentó defender Leni pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía y todas las verdades que la amiga de Lincoln no dejaba de tirarle en la cara le dolían muchísimo.

—¡Ay ya callate! —Gritó Carol. Leni se encogió en su sitio. —Para tu información, no existe el conejo de pascua, ni los duendes, tampoco el amor de las personas cuándo son traicionadas, ¡No existe nada de eso! —Continuó con su ataque la joven chica.

Los ojos de Leni miraron a todas partes. En verdad nuevamente le abrían los ojos. No podía creer que fue tan ciega.

Lincoln no la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, no después de lo que le hicieron.

Debía estar preparada para lo peor...

—¿Sabes que podría estar muerto, no? —Habló Carol ya más tranquila. Parecía triste.

Leni la volteo a ver con una cara de miedo y sorpresa entre mezcladas.

Podrían decir lo que quisieran pero ella no podía estar preparada para eso.

Su boca empezó a temblar mucho, tal vez por el miedo, tal vez por la impotencia o por la rabia que empezaba a sentir al pensar en que su hermano ya pasó a mejor vida.

**_¡Ding! ¡Sssssshhhhzzzzz!_**

—_¡Ay!_ —Se escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta seguido del típico aullido de dolor de quién sabe quién que lo tocó por la descarga que recibió.

Si, las paredes eran tan delgadas que hasta el segundo piso se escuchó.

—Yo abro —se escuchó decir a Lori.

Nadie le dijo nada. Seguramente por que la familia ahora era muy distante entre si.

Leni observó con enojo a Carol Pingrey mientras un par de lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

No quería aceptar tal cosa.

—No es cierto —dijo Leni. —Yo sé que Lincoln esta vivo. —Habló con enojo.

Carol rodó los ojos ante tal comentario idiota por parte de la idiota.

—Mira, piensa lo que quieras pero te diré una cosa —dijo Carol. Leni la observó con enojo. —No te vayas a poner a llorar cómo niña estúpida cuándo veas que sucede lo peor, ¿De acuerdo? —Advirtió con desinterés.

Leni simplemente bajó la mirada. No se iba a dar por vencida ni ahora ni nunca, eso jamás. Encontraría a Lincoln vivo y punto.

Y no importaba si la odiaba, ella podría morir tranquila tan solo con saber que su hermano menor estaba bien.

Sería suficiente para su torpe mente.

**_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_**

Ambas voltearon a ver a la puerta al escuchar que alguien la tocaba.

Para Leni era extraño ver que alguno de sus familiares tocará la puerta y para Carol era muy tedioso lidiar con más integrantes de esta horrible familia.

Pero no le dio más importancia al asunto. Se encogió de hombros y se acostó en la cama con los brazos atrás de su nuca. Se percató de que Leni la observaba con molestia.

—¿No vas a abrir? —Preguntó molesta al ver a la lenta tan distraída.

Leni soltó un suspiro cansado. No tenía de otra que abrir la puerta aunque no quisiera ver a nadie mas.

Si ya su invitada le daba muy duro y por donde más le dolía. Ver a su familia la hacía sentir muy pero muy mal.

**Unos segundos antes.**

—¿Si? —Habló Lori al abrir la puerta encontrándose sorpresiva mente con una muy cansada y agitada Ronnie Anne.

La hermana de su novio, digo de su ex novio.

—Ah... Hola, ¿Esta... Leni?... Ah... —Preguntó de forma entrecortada la latina.

—¿Ronnie Anne? —Dijo Lori estupefacta. —¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó. No esperaba volver a ver a la hermana menor de su ex en esta casa y mucho menos buscando a alguna de ellas.

—¿Esta o no está? —Preguntó de forma molesta la pelinegra. No tenía intención ni tiempo para conversar con la ex de su hermano.

Debía hacer esto rápido y de forma precisa.

—Pues... Si —dijo Lori con pesar. —Ahora duerme en la habitación de Lincoln por que...

—Gracias —la cortó Ronnie Anne. —Con permiso. —Acto seguido la hizo a un lado y entro a la casa tomando rumbo hacía el segundo piso.

Lori levantó la mano para llamarla y detenerla. Pero poco podía hacer ahora en su estado.

—Ah... —Suspiró de forma cansada la mayor de los Loud.

Mientras tanto Ronnie Anne se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la habitación del que fue su amigo pero que ahora por azares del destino ya no se encontraba cerca.

—Solo espero que el patético este bien... —Dijo con pesar. —Por que definitivamente no lo estará cuándo lo encuentre. —Murmuró cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una más molesta.

Quién sabe por qué.

**_¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_**

Tocó la puerta para llamar a la que estaba dentro de la habitación.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien le abrió y ese alguien era Leni Loud. La chica rebelde.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Leni de brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba de espaldas en el marco de la puerta.

A la latina le sorprendió la nueva actitud que había adoptado la hermana más dulce que Lincoln tenía. Sin duda alguna le afecto la desaparición del tarado.

Y no en mal manera. Por que la vez pasada que fue a su casa a pedir su ayuda para encontrar a Lincoln. Se oía cómo una persona muy diferente. Más madura, mucho más decidida y con mucha pero mucha seriedad.

No se parecía en nada a la dulce y linda chica sonriente de la que Lincoln le platicaba a veces.

Lamentablemente no pudo darle una repuesta en ese entonces ya que Bobby la saco prácticamente a patadas evitando así que pudiera darle una respuesta en ese momento.

Y se tardó mucho ya que su hermano mayor le prohibió que viera a cualquiera de la familia Loud, exceptuando a Lincoln si es que volvía en algún momento.

—Vine a verte —respondió Ronnie Anne.

Leni abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa.

—¿A mi? —Preguntó mientras se señalaba a si misma con uno de sus dedos.

Ronnie Anne asintió.

—Así es, es por Lincoln —murmuró mientras se rascaba el codo derecho y desviaba la vista a un lado.

—¿¡Lincoln!? —Exclamaron dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Leni quién se asombró al escuchar que habían noticias de su hermano y Carol Pingrey quién al escuchar el nombre de su pequeño amigo, se levantó de la cama y se asomó por la puerta a un lado de la Loud y observando también con sorpresa a la niña pelinegra que no conocía.

Ronnie asintió.

—Si, verán me gustaría que-¡AAAAHHH! —No pudo continuar ya que ambas rubias la tomaron de las manos y la jalaron con fuerza al interior de la habitación. —¡Ugh! —Soltó Ronnie al ser obligada a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Leni con una enorme sonrisa y estrellas en sus ojos, se le había olvidado que ahora era una chica rebelde y seria.

—¿Esta bien? —Preguntó Carol de la misma forma que Leni.

Ambas se veían renovadas.

Ronnie sonrió de forma nerviosa, al parecer había un mal entendido. Sus ojos miraron a un lado y a otro mientras su frente empezaba a sudar mucho.

Esbozo una enorme sonrisa nerviosa al ver a las dos chicas mayores que ella que la observaban de forma esperanzadora. Cómo si ella fuera la portadora de buenas noticias.

Lamentable no lo era.

—Aaaah... —Suspiro por lo bajo. —No chicas, yo no sé dónde está Lincoln... —Explicó desviando la vista a un lado con mucha tristeza.

Poco a poco, muy lentamente tanto Leni cómo Carol iban borrando la expresión soñadora que tenían en su rostro. Cambiando a una expresión de confusión mezclada con una de tristeza.

Era cómo recibir un balde de agua fría.

_En ese momento sentí que mi vida se volvía a apagar... Cómo si pudiera decir que estoy viva._

—Ah... —Dijo Leni con tristeza. —¿Entonces? ¿A que vienes? —Preguntó con enojo renovado.

Ronnie Anne les explico a ambas que venía a ofrecerles su ayuda para encontrar al torpe.

—No le digas torpe, por favor —pidió Leni con enojo.

—Pero lo es —afirmó Ronnie Anne con cansancio.

—¿Por que lo dices? —Preguntó Carol confundida. A ella tampoco le gustaba que tratarán mal a tan lindo chico pero debía de admitir que a veces nos toman por tontos cuándo somos muy buenos.

—¿¡Por que va a ser!? —Exclamó Ronnie Anne extendiendo sus brazos al aire. —¡En más de una ocasión le ofrecí mi ayuda cuándo lo veía en la escuela con ese maldito traje de ardilla! —Explicó.

Leni y Carol abrieron la boca por la impresión.

—¿Y saben lo que me decía? —Preguntó. Leni desvío la mirada a un lado. Carol frunció el ceño. —Pues que pronto las cosas se solucionaran por si solas y que por favor no llamara a la policía por que su linda familia sufriría mucho. —Dijo Ronnie con tono soñador. Había juntado sus manos mientras parpadeaba mucho al decir lo último.

Leni se sintió nuevamente impotente. Otra vez se enteraba de cómo su hermano recibía una bala por ellas cuándo no lo merecían.

Ella no lo merecía.

—¡Ah! —Gritó Leni cuándo Carol la empujó con brusquedad.

Se dio la vuelta y encaró a la otra rubia. La cuál parecía molesta.

—¿¡Ves lo que hicieron tú y tu maldita familia!? —Reprochó Carol.

—Si... Ya sé... —Dijo Leni bajando su mirada al suelo.

¿Cómo no verlo? Si cada día me doy cuenta de que yo pude haber hecho algo y no, por andar de idiota y buena persona, pasó lo que pasó.

—Si, ya se —Carol repitió lo que dijo Leni pero con tono más tonto. —Idiota... —La insulto.

—¡Oye no le digas así! —Le gritó Ronnie Anne.

Leni levantó la vista, abrió los ojos por la impresión, ¿Alguien la estaba defendiendo después de lo que hizo?

—Ya sabemos que es una buena para nada cómo las demás pero no ganaremos nada con estarselo recordando a cada rato —explicó Ronnie Anne.

Leni puso una expresión cansada. Al parecer los insultos hacía ella no faltarían en esta posible sociedad con estas dos.

—¡Jajaja! —Rió Carol divertida mientras se tocaba la frente. —Vaya niña al parecer tienes razón y eso me agrada. —La elogió. —Soy Carol Pingrey una buena amiga de Lincoln, ¿Y tú? —Se presentó mientras le ofrecía su mano.

—Ronnie Anne —Ronnie estrecho la mano de la rubia. —Y también soy una buena amiga del tarado de Lincoln. —Comentó ella.

Leni frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada a un lado cruzada de brazos. Al parecer salía sobrando aquí.

—¿Y bien chicas? —Habló Ronnie. —¿Cómo le haremos para encontrar a Lincoln? —Preguntó.

Ambas rubias se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Llevaban un par de horas allí metidas y no habían resuelto nada. Todo gracias a Carol y a su resentimiento contra los Loud.

—Bueno... —Empezó Carol.

—Tal vez si recorremos la ciudad de manera más cuidadosa podríamos encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de Linky —propuso Leni.

—¡Ay, pero te dije que esa era una idea muy idi...

—¡Genial idea Leni! —Exclamó Ronnie Anne interrumpiendo a Carol. —Así podríamos hablar con las personas para ver si lo han visto ya que cualquiera se daría cuenta si viera a un niño vestido de ardilla, ¿O no? —Platicó Ronnie con una sonrisa obvia.

—Pues... ¡Si, es obvio jajajaja! —Rió Carol ante la mirada enojada de Leni.

—Si, jajaja —continuó riendo Ronnie Anne. —Muy bien, nos veremos mañana en el centro comercial a las ocho de la mañana para planear dónde empezaremos a buscar, ¿Entendido? —Dijo Ronnie mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ambas rubias se miraron entre sí y luego a la latina.

—¿Y por que no lo planeamos ahora? —Preguntó Leni.

—Si, ¿Cuál es la prisa? —Preguntó Carol.

—Me escape de casa y mi hermano podría volver en cualquier minuto, así que mi tiempo es limitado —dijo Ronnie apresurada. —Así que hasta mañana.

Dicho eso último la latina salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Había venido a hablar con Leni para proponerle algo y al parecer lo logró.

Solo esperaba que esta sociedad tan explosiva funcionará para encontrar al patético por que ya no sabía que más hacer.

Mientras tanto Leni y Carol daban por finalizada esta reunión.

—Bien hasta mañana... —Se despidió Carol de Leni mientras se encaminaba a la salida pero antes de salir le dijo. —Torpe.

Leni solo se molesto de brazos cruzados mientras la veía salir de la habitación de Lincoln.

—Cómo sea... —Dijo restándole importancia a los insultos de la rubia.

De todos modos ahora debía pensar en cómo encontrar a su hermano. Ya que contaba con la ayuda de Carol, una chica que la odia pero que esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para encontrar a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne, una niña que es muy buena amiga de su hermano y que está dispuesta a encontrar a Lincoln.

_Me preguntó si serán novios..._

_Aunque este no sea el momento de pensar en algo así, no puedo evitar pensarlo._

_De todos modos cómo hermana mayor es imposible ignorar las relaciones de mi hermano._

_Aunque se lo preguntaré cuando lo encuentre._

—Ya verás Lincoln, te encontraré pronto... —Dijo Leni mientras se recostada en la cama. —Aunque me odies por lo que hice. —Murmuró mientras abrazaba la almohada.

No tuvo de otra que cerrar sus ojos y sumergirse en un sueño que tanto necesitaba.

Aunque aún fuera temprano.

Parecía que llevaba despierta muchas pero muchas horas.

Quizás días.

Y necesitaría muchas energías para mañana.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_No olviden seguir la historia o dejarme un review y así obligarme a seguir escribiendo estas historias y no dejarlas olvidadas, nos vemos luego :D._**

**_Suerte en sus vidas y en sus proyectos de vida._**

**_Adiósh._**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Búsqueda.**

—¿Disculpe ha visto a este tonto? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne a una señora de unos treinta años de edad quién pasaba por el centro comercial. —Digo, a este niño. —Se corrigió al instante en que se dio cuenta de que insulto a su amigo perdido.

La señora negó con su cabeza. Obviamente había reconocido al chico que sufrió maltrato físico por parte de su familia.

Y cómo no reconocerlo si salió en todos los periódicos y noticias de la ciudad. No es común ver ese tipo de noticia tan horribles en un pueblo donde no pasaba absolutamente nada.

No pudo evitar poner un expresión entristecida. Sintió un poco de pena por el pobre chico tan desafortunado.

—Lo siento niña, no he visto a tu novio —dijo ella con pesar. —Pero descuida, si lo veo te avisaré. —Tomó uno de los volantes que repartía la latina en donde había un número de teléfono y se retiró de allí.

Dejando a la morena con una expresión molesta en su rostro.

—¡Qué no es mi nov... ¡Agh! Olvidenlo —Intentó sacar su frustración pero decidió dejarlo así.

Ya llevaba cómo una semana escuchando lo mismo cada día.

_"Lo siento niña, no he visto a tu novio"._

_"¿Era tu novio? Ay, lo lamentó tanto niña"._

_"No lo eh visto, perdóname niñita"._

Y varias más. Pero que más podía hacer. No tenía ni idea de dónde pudo haber ido a parar el mequetrefe de Lincoln.

—Ay si tan solo supiera dónde se metió, le metería una buena para que deje de ser tan imbécil —murmuró enfurecida.

Esto no estaba saliendo cómo lo planearon.

En verdad estaban perdiendo tiempo. Ni Carol que conocía a muchas personas en la ciudad podía hacer algo para hallar al albino.

—Al menos me esta yendo mejor que a Leni —dijo Ronnie a la cuarta pared mientras señalaba con su pulgar a un punto donde estaba la rubia de los Loud.

—¡Aléjate de mi chica odiosa! —Gritó una mujer joven de tal vez veinte años de edad.

Esta se molesto cuándo Leni se le acercó y no dudo en atacarla.

—¡Agh! —Gritó la rubia.

Recibió un fuerte empujón en su pecho por parte de la mujer que la hizo caer sentada al suelo. Dejando caer todos los carteles de **_"Se Busca"_** al suelo.

Ronnie se dio un manotazo en la cara y no tuvo de otra que ir a ayudarla.

—Ven Leni, déjame ayudarte —dijo la pelinegra.

Le sorprendía que la rubia no estuviera llorando por lo que le acababa de pasar. Simplemente estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras recogía los carteles que se encontraban regados en el piso.

—Cómo sea... —dijo Leni sin mucho interés.

No les había ido tan bien como esperaban. Habían empezado a buscar desde en las zonas rurales cercanas, hasta las carreteras aledañas, varios vecindarios vecinos y otros centros comerciales.

Pero en todos esos lugares no lograban hallar aún información sobre Lincoln.

Era como si se hubiera desvanecido de la fas de la tierra.

—Hey ustedes —una voz las llamó a sus espaldas. Ambas voltearon a ver y vieron a Carol Pingrey llamándolas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Ronnie.

—Hay que tomar un descanso —dijo la rubia de brazos cruzados.

Las otras dos soltaron un suspiro cansado. No tuvieron de otra que hacerle caso a la rubia.

Además necesitaban descansar. Una por que llevaban más de seis horas sin parar y la otra por que a Leni no dejaban de agredirla y de decirle cosas feas.

—Iré al baño, no me tardó —dijo Leni y sin esperar respuesta de Ronnie Anne se dirigió al baño.

Parecía muy molesta por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Aunque las apariencias engañan...

* * *

—Bujujufu... Uuuhm...

Leni se encontraba encerrada en una de las casetas del baño de mujeres. Estaba sentada sobre la taza de baño con su rostro oculto en sus rodillas mientras las abrazaba.

Lloraba por lo difícil que estaba siendo encontrar a su hermano.

Al cuál le fallo de forma descarada.

—Ay Linky, se que prometí no descansar hasta encontrarte... —Susurró por lo bajo. —Pero esto está siendo muy difícil...

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y se dejó descansar allí por unos minutos.

Necesitaba hacerlo, no podía quebrarse en frente de tanta gente, no seria capaz de volver a salir de casa.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Por su hermano.

Aun no lo había encontrado y no se permitía rendirse.

Aunque sería una tarea muy difícil.

* * *

**_Lo siento si es muy corto. Pero no se detengan aquí, sigan leyendo por favor ;3._**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17: Será o no será.**

—Mira Linky, este es mi nuevo vestido, ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo Leni emocionada. La joven de trece años usaba un atuendo un tanto extraño.

Hecho con un material un tanto especial... Papel de baño.

—Te ves linda... Leni jeje —dijo Lincoln un tanto nervioso. El niño de ocho observaba estupefacto a su dulce hermana mayor quién parecía un momia.

—Ay gracias, eres tan lindo —dijo complacida. —A este atuendo le llamó... Uhhh... —La rubia iba a decir el nombre de su conjunto improvisado pero se quedó pensando en un nombre.

El pequeño Lincoln simplemente observaba a su hermana mayor. Esperaba a que le dijera el nombre pero al parecer se le estaba dificultando mucho pensar en uno adecuado.

Así que cómo todo buen hermano, él debía ayudarla.

—Qué te parece, conjunto higiénico —sugirió Lincoln.

Leni sonrió complacida. Al parecer era un nombre perfecto.

—Es un nombre perfecto —dijo Leni.

Después de eso la rubia se fue a cambiar ya que tenía que ir al Mall por unos descuentos que habían en una de sus tiendas de ropa favorita y cómo que ella no podía perderselo.

* * *

Leni se encontraba aún abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Observaba de forma seria el rollo de papel de baño que estaba a un lado.

Eso sin duda le trajo un extraño recuerdo de un lindo momento que compartió con su hermano perdido, Lincoln.

—Ropa hecha con papel higiénico... —Murmuró en voz baja. —Bah, es una de las ideas más estúpidas que he tenido... —Ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Tenia tanta vergüenza por haber pensado en algo así. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, solo había pensado en estupideces a lo largo de toda su vida.

—Claro, que se puede esperar de alguien con tan poca... Intili... Intuligan... In... In... In... Intalagurcia... —Intentaba pronunciar la palabra correcta pero como que no podía pronunciarla correctamente. —Bah, cómo sea...

Decidió cerrar sus ojos y descansar un poco más. Estaba exhausta. No sólo por el hecho de que estuvo buscando cómo loca a su hermano por toda la ciudad junto con Ronnie y Carol. Si no que también por que ya no aguantaba los constantes ataques de las personas que estaban molestas con su familia por el maldito abuso que recibió su hermano menor a manos de ella y su familia.

Eso sin duda alguna era algo agobiante.

_Si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, mi hermano no hubiera sufrido tanto. Mi familia aun estuviera unida y yo no hubiera cambiado tanto..._

_Pero no, me comporte cómo una completísima estúpida que no se daba cuenta de absolutamente nada..._

_Buena hermana resulte ser..._

Leni no dejaba de auto insultarse a si misma. Estaba tan cansada que incluso se quedó medio dormida.

Por un breve instante creyó qué podría volver a ver a su hermano. Pero no... Era solo una triste ilusión...

Pasó un rato hasta que escuchó que alguien más entró al baño.

—_¿Estas segura de que no hay problema en que entre al baño de niñas?_ —Se oyó la voz de seguramente una niña que acababa de entrar al baño.

Era una voz muy chillona.

—_Obvio no _—se oyó hablar a otra. Esta tenía un acento español. —_Ahora que eres chica, puedes hacer uso de muchos privilegios que solo nosotras las mujeres tenemos el derecho a usar. Y uno de ellos es usar el baño de niñas jeje._

Leni alzó la vista un tanto confundida. Su ceja estaba levantada. Sin duda alguna había algo extraño en las chicas que estaban afuera del baño.

Sentía un sentimiento un tanto... Familiar.

Algo le decía que saliera pero su estado de ánimo no le daba muchas fuerzas para hacer tal hazaña.

Así que volvió a su posición de lamentación. Ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas para aislarse del mundo.

Pasó un rato hasta que las chicas esas habían usado el baño y algo mucho más extraño pasó...

—_¿Ves que fue muy fácil?_ —Se oyó hablar a la española.

—_S-si jejeje _—se oyó decir a la otra. —_Sigue siendo muy difícil pero me voy acostumbrando, Mariana._

—_Ya te acostumbrarás Link, ya te acostumbrarás _—dijo la española.

Leni no supo por qué pero había abierto sus ojos completamente al escuchar ese nombre.

Rápidamente se bajó del inodoro y salió de la caseta de baño. No vio a nadie por ningún lado.

—¿Linky? —Dijo el nombre de esa persona que tanto extrañaba pero no había rastros de él.

Volteó a ver la puerta de la entrada y al verla moverse como si alguien acababa de salir. No dudo ni un solo instante en usarla para salir del baño y ver a aquellas chicas que le habían sonado un tanto peculiares. Sobre todo una de ellas.

Pero lamentablemente...

**_¡Smack!_**

Leni cayó al suelo en el momento en que la puerta le dio en la mera cara. Pues al intentar salir tuvo la mala suerte de que alguien venía entrando.

—Uhhh... —La rubia de los Loud levantó un poco la vista para ver quién le había dado semejante golpe.

Y su disgusto no pudo ser mayor.

—¿¡Dónde demonios has estado idiota!? —Gritó Carol Pingrey sumamente enardecida. —¿¡Te das cuenta de que llevamos dos horas esperándote!?

—Aaah... —Leni no pudo hacer nada ante los reclamos tan violentos de la rubia frente a ella.

Hasta que poco a poco su vista se le ponía muy borrosa.

—_"¿Por que se me hizo tan familiar la voz de esa chica y ese nombre?"_ —Pensó antes de caer inconsciente.

Si tan solo supiera la verdad.

* * *

**_Aún es muy corto. Pero, sigan leyendo por favor ;3._**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: Incertidumbre.**

—¡No puedo creer qué estuvieras aquí acostadota mientras yo y la otra niña estamos quebrandonos la cabeza para encontrar a Lincoln! —Carol no dejaba de gritarle a Leni. La cuál aún seguía tirada en el suelo. —¡Aparte de ser idiota, eres una maldita desconsiderada!

Y continuaba gritandole a Leni. Poco a poco la Loud casi adulta se puso de pie y cómo cualquier niña que era dura mente regañada, bajó la mirada. No podía contra Carol cuándo ella estaba molesta.

Ella estaba en todo su derecho a decirle tales cosas. Tal vez si alguien le hubiera dicho esas cosas antes, su hermano no estaría desaparecido y muy pero muy lejos de casa.

Aunque...

Algo tenía un tanto intranquila a la rubia de los Loud.

La rubia inclino su cabeza a un lado. Intentando ver el costado izquierdo de Carol. Era cómo si quisiera lograr ver a alguien. Pero no lograba ver nada, ya que no se había hecho a un lado lo suficiente. Así que, inclino su cuerpo un poco más.

Pero aún así no lograba ver nada de nada. Así que inclinó un poco más su cuerpo. Sólo así pudo ver algo. A lo lejos se veía cómo se alejaba una larga, lisa y muy bien cuidada cabellera blanca perteneciente a una chica de tal vez la edad de Lynn que se alejaba poco a poco mientras movía sus caderas de una forma un tanto seductora. Aunque muy torpemente.

Parecía una chica que acababa de nacer y que no lograba caminar bien. La albina usaba una blusa con mangas de encaje de color naranja, una falda a cuadros de color azul y unas zapatillas de tacón alto de color blanco. Al lado de esta iba otra chica, tal vez de la misma edad de Luan, esta era de largo cabello negro. La cuál usaba una blusa de tirantes muy pequeña de color rojo la cuál dejaba al descubierto parte de su espalda, además de una minifalda de color negro y una botas color blanco con medias a cuadros de color negro.

Un atuendo muy revelador para alguien de su edad si se lo preguntan a Leni.

Pero esa chica no le interesaba en lo absoluto. La mirada de la Loud estaba clavada en la albina esa. Por algún motivo se le hacía muy pero muy familiar.

No sabía por qué pero debía hablar con ella en este mismo instante.

**_¡Slap!_**

Pero eso sería después de levantarse del suelo. Ya que su cuerpo estaba tan inclinado que no pudo mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Carol con enojo.

Ella se había percatado de la idiotez que hacía Leni, pero incluso al verla toda inclinada, continuó gritándole cómo si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

Pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que la idiota esa cayó de cara al suelo.

—Este... —Leni despegó su cara del suelo. Iba a responder pero recordó lo que quería hacer. —Espérame, ahorita vuelvo.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y quiso salir por la puerta del baño la cuál estaba abierta. Pero una muy molesta Carol Pingrey con los brazos cruzados se puso enfrente.

—No, ni creas que lo harás —finalizó Carol y ya harta de la actitud de esta descerebrada.

—¡AH! —Gritó Leni al ser tomada por su orejita sin piedad alguna.

—Vendrás conmigo, debemos hablar de nuestra sociedad —dijo Carol mientras la arrastraba afuera del baño, importándole muy poco que las personas las vieran o las quejas de dolor de la chica torpe.

Mientras tanto, Leni se dejaba llevar.

Literalmente.

**Un rato después.**

—¿Dónde estaban? —Preguntó una muy preocupada Ronnie Anne al ver que sus dos disque aliadas en la búsqueda de Lincoln, por fin aparecían.

Carol quien aún traía a Leni tomada de la oreja, la sentó en la mesa en dónde se encontraba la niña latina y después de tomar asiento en la misma, se digno a hablarle.

—Disculpa la demora niña —dijo Carol un tanto seria. —Lo que paso es que esta babosa estaba llorando cómo una bebé en el baño. —Señaló con su pulgar a Leni.

La cuál volteó a ver a Carol con sorpresa. Cómo si se hubiera quedado atónita al haber sido descubierta.

Ronnie Anne por su parte la observó con una ceja levantada. Cómo si le extrañara que la nueva y muy ruda Leni Loud estuviera llorando en el baño.

Pero era de esperarse, ella también se quebraría de esa forma después del trato que acababa de recibir hace poco la rubia y eso no es todo, también no saldría de casa si ella y su familia fueran las personas más odiadas del país.

Si, sentía además de orgullo, pena por Leni. No sólo por qué se atrevía a salir de casa, si no que por que se atrevía a salir de casa sabiendo cómo estaba la situación contra los Loud en la ciudad.

No tuvo de otra que suspirar y buscar un pañuelo en su chamarra morada y ofrecérselo a la rubia.

—P-pe-pero y-yo no estaba... —Leni intentó negar su situación pero de nada servía. Su expresión era muy obvia.

Ronnie Anne negó con su cabeza y con sus ojos cerrados. No le interesaban los motivos de ella. No la iba a juzgar.

—No tienes que negarlo Leni —dijo Ronnie mientras dejaba el pañuelo en manos de la chica.

Esta observó el pañuelo en sus manos por unos segundos para luego voltear a ver a Carol. La cuál revisaba algo en su celular. Hasta que se percato de la mirada de la tarada.

—Tienes los ojos rojos, genio —dijo la otra rubia observando únicamente de reojo a la chica Loud.

Era tan obvia e inocente.

Leni se tocó las mejillas. Había salido tan a prisa del baño al escuchar a aquellas niñas que olvidó por completo limpiar su cara y sus ojos.

No tuvo de otra que suspirar y limpiarse el rostro con el pañuelo que Ronnie Anne gentilmente le dio.

En ese instante Carol guardó su celular para dirigirse a las demás para tratar un asunto serio. Estaban en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera de un restaurante del centro comercial.

Al parecer no había problema con que Leni estuviera allí. O quién sabe.

—Muy bien chicas debemos hablar de un te...

**_¡SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF!_**

El sonido de Leni sonandose la nariz interrumpió el comentario de la rubia. La cuál quedó con la boca abierta y con la palabra en la boca.

Lentamente giro su cabeza y depósito su mirada furiosa en la molesta chica Loud. La cuál simplemente se terminaba de limpiar el rostro.

Hasta que se percató de la mirada de Carol Pingrey.

—Lo siento... —Se disculpó ya que se dio cuenta de que interrumpió a Carol.

—Aaaah... —Suspiró Carol. No podía más con la idiotez de esta chica. —¿Saben que?, Primero comamos algo y luego hablamos.

Para finalizar la chica apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano. Viendo a otra dirección con mucha pero mucha molestia.

—Cómo sea... —Dijeron Ronnie Anne y Leni al unísono. Una con expresión cansada y la otra con pesar.

Quién sabe de qué quería hablar Carol con ellas.

* * *

**_No olviden dejar su review, nos vemos luego :'3._**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19: Acciones inmediatas.**

Carol, Leni y Ronnie Anne se encontraban comiendo un almuerzo ligero que constaba de un simple sándwich de albóndigas con salsa y una soda enlatada en uno de los restaurantes del centro comercial.

Las tres comían en silencio. No parecían tener muchas ganas de hablar o tal vez, solo tal vez, no se llevaban tan bien cómo lo pensaría cualquiera que las viera comiendo en la misma mesa.

Primero estaba Carol Pingrey. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué trabajaba con una rubia inútil y una niña pequeña. Aunque la rubia tal vez era la chica más inútil que jamás haya tenido la desgracia de conocer. Si hubiera sido un poco más lista, tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera podido hacer algo para que Lincoln no sufriera tanto.

Pero era cómo pedirle peras a un planta rodante. Por lo que simplemente se mantendría comiendo en silencio. Maldiciendo su suerte de tener que vivir en un país donde los secuestros y desapariciones son cosa de todos los días.

Por otro lado estaba Ronnie Anne, la chica de descendencia latina comía su sandwich con un dejo de tristeza. Se mantenía callada viendo su plato. Pensaba en cómo pudo haber hecho algo para ayudar a su tarado amigo pero al final cedió ante las súplicas de este. Sin duda alguna siempre ese lloriqueo de Lincoln siempre la hacía cambiar de opinión.

—Aaaaah... —Soltó un suspiro cansado.

No ganaría nada estando lamentándose a cada rato. Debía primero encontrar a Lincoln.

—Y luego le romperé las piernas para que jamás se vuelva a ir —murmuró en voz baja con algo de enojo. Le dio una gran mordida a su sandwich y siguió comiendo con tristeza.

Y por último estaba Leni. Ella intentaba entender su nuevo celular. Era de esos Nokia que podían romper el suelo de un golpe. Eran muy baratos. Por eso compró otro ya que el primero que había comprado tuvo la genial idea de usarlo en la ducha y obvio que se arruinaría.

No entendía mucho de este celular. No sé le instalaban aplicaciones cómo de redes sociales o tomarse selfies. Sólo podía llamar y enviar mensajes. Pero, ¿A quién?

Si, inconscientemente apunto nuevamente el número de su infinidad de amigas pero olvidaba que ninguna de ellas quería volver a verla jamás. Ni siquiera sus amigos.

Ni siquiera Chaz, ese gordito buena onda que le había robado su corazón. Pero lamentablemente no fue la excepción, él tampoco quería volver a verla al enterarse de lo qué su familia le hizo a su hermano. Tampoco Whitney, Becky, Dana y muchas otras personas más.

Muchos la hubieran perdonado por lo increíblemente inocente y poco inteligente que es. Pero a nadie le importó eso. Fue juzgada cómo todos en su familia o mejor dicho, en su casa.

Sin duda alguna le hacían falta sus amistades. También le hacía falta su celular táctil con aplicaciones y colores más bonitos. Pero fue lo primero que vendió para comprar las cosas de la habitación de Lincoln.

Pero...

Sin duda alguna, perder todas sus amistades y cosas materiales era un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar con tal de poder darle una bonita bienvenida a su hermano menor.

Aunque aún no supiera dónde está él en estos momentos. Por qué si lo supiera entonces ya hubiera ido por él obviamente. Aunque estaba el hecho de que él no quisiera verla.

Ya saben, por lo del incidente de la mala suerte. Una completa estupidez incluso para ella.

—Aaaah —suspiró.

—Tsk... —Murmuró Carol con fastidio. La rubia idiota a su lado llevaba haciendo eso cómo unas veinte veces y ya la estaba exasperando.

Pero poco podía hacer para quitársela de encima. Aunque la idea que tenía en mente podría hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Leni por su parte pensó en el suceso extraño del baño. Por alguna razón las voces de las niñas que escuchó le habían resultado familiares. Aunque solo una de ellas y cuándo las vio, esa larga cabellera blanca sin duda alguna le había llamado la atención aunque estaba seguro de que su hermano no era una chica, debía contarle a sus amigas presentes o mejor dicho, a sus aliadas por pura conveniencia.

—Eh chicas... —Las llamó. Tanto Ronnie cómo Carol la vieron con cansancio. —Se que esto sonará extraño pero creo que vi algo raro con respecto a Linky... —Mencionó.

Las otras dos se miraron entre sí para luego abrir sus ojos lo más que podían y mirar con sorpresa a la rubia de los Louds.

—¿¡Viste a Lincoln!? —Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Leni sudo un poco.

—Bueno no, miré a un chica con cabello blanco y...

—¡Ah por un demonio! —Exclamó Carol interrumpiéndola en el acto. Esta observó al cielo con una expresión un tango exasperada. —Por favor Dios, dame paciencia para soportar a esta bruta... —Pidió la rubia. Pero luego volteó a ver a Leni de una forma no muy amigable. —O la fuerza para no matarla de una forma muy violenta.

Leni apretó los labios y desvió la vista a un lado. Era cierto que Lincoln no era una chica pero solo quería informarles del sentimiento que tuvo. Pero al parecer estas chicas no tenían ganas de escucharla.

Puesto que Carol reaccionó de esa forma y Ronnie Anne pues simplemente siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención a Leni en lo absoluto.

Era oficial, no tenía amigas en el mundo. Ya que a estas dos parecía no caerles muy bien.

—Muy bien, ya vamonos —avisó Carol antes de levantarse de la mesa.

Leni vio cómo ella pagaba la cuenta al mesero y procedió a tomar su bolso y levantarse de la mesa. Vio que Ronnie Anne hacia lo mismo así que ella para alcanzarlas, por que sabía que no dudarían en dejarla atrás, se metió el resto del sandwich que aún le quedaba en su boca y las fue siguiendo.

No sabía a dónde iba Carol. A Ronnie parecía no importarle, solo la seguía de cerca y ella pues las seguía a ambas.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuándo se detuvo de repente.

Este lugar la hacía recordar muchas cosas que vivió allí tanto con su familia cómo con sus amigas. Algunos eran buenos, otros eran muy malos. Aún recordaba cuándo sus amigas la enviaron al diablo por lo que le pasó a su hermano y vaya que se lo merecía.

Se quedó viendo el aparador de una tienda de ropa a la cuál ella venía a comprar muy seguido. Vio los vestidos muy bonitos y a la moda que allí habían. Nuevamente se vio a si misma en el reflejo del cristal.

Aún no dejaba de asombrarle la seriedad que había ahora en su persona. Nunca se espero para nada pasar de una chica muy bien vestida y sonriente a una chica malhumorada, vestida cómo delincuente juvenil y muy pero muy desaliñada ya que ni maquillaje usaba.

—Aaaahhh... —Suspiró con pesadez. —_"¿Acaso continuaré así cuándo Linky vuelva a mi vida?". _—Pensó. Ni ella sabía esa respuesta.

—¡Oye imbécil! —Se oyó gritar a Carol y la volteó a ver de inmediato. —¿¡Vas a venir o que!? —Gritó desde la distancia.

—Cómo sea... —Murmuró Leni con enojo. Cómo niña regañada se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y se fue caminando hasta donde estaban aquellas dos esperándola.

Al parecer no la dejaron abandonada. Muy lindas de su parte no creen.

**Más tarde.**

**_¡Plat! ¡Plat! ¡Plat!_**

—Orden, pido orden —exclamó Carol al momento de golpear con su zapato una mesita de noche de la habitación de Leni, la cuál simulaba ser el estrado de un juez.

—Estamos quietas, ¿Acasó no lo ves? —Respondió Ronnie con cansancio.

—Es solo por si acaso niña —comentó la rubia de forma sarcástica.

La latina simplemente rodó sus ojos y le indicó con su mano para que continuará. Era tarde y estaba un poco cansada de esto.

Las tres estaban en la habitación de Leni. Carol movió una mesa de noche al lado de la cama y la colocó frente a ellas. Y a ellas les indicó que se sentarán en la cama para que escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

Leni observaba cómo ella golpeaba su zapato contra el mueble que le compró a Linky. Era inaudito. Podría arruinarlo por tanto golpe y no quería que su hermano tuviera cosas feas para cuándo volviera.

—No hagas eso por favor —pidió Leni al ver que Carol iba a golpear la mesita con su zapato otra vez.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Carol no entendiendo bien lo que decía Leni.

—Eso, no golpees la mesa de noche de mi hermano con tu sucio zapato —explicó Leni.

Carol iba a refunfuñar pero eso que dijo la Loud de que era de Lincoln pues la hizo desistir.

—Aaaah... —Suspiró con derrota. Se puso su zapato de nuevo y prosiguió. —Muy bien, es obvio que buscar a Lincoln en el pueblo es una pérdida total de tiempo.

Eso hizo que Leni y Ronnie se miraran entre sí para luego ver a la rubia.

—¿Y que sugieres? ¿Qué vayamos a buscar a Lincoln a otras ciudades? —Preguntó Ronnie de forma sarcástica.

Carol la observó sin decir nada, simplemente levantó una ceja por lo que acababa de decir la latina.

Ronnie por su parte abrió sus ojos muy abiertamente al entender el punto de la rubia engreída.

—No manches, ¿Es en serio? —Exclamó escapándosele lo mexicano por un segundo a la chica de orígenes Latinos.

—Si, debemos ir a buscar a otros estados a nuestro querido albino —comentó ella. —¿O que, me dirán que tienen miedo? —Las retó sabiendo que obviamente se negarían y por lo tanto quedaría completamente sola y libre para encontrar a su querido amigo.

Si, solo debía esperar.

—¿Y la escuela y eso? —Preguntó Ronnie alarmada.

—Estudiamos en línea, conozco muchos sitios legales de estudio académico —comentó cómo si nada la rubia.

—¿Y nuestras familias? —Continuó Ronnie.

—Mis padres obviamente me dejan sola mucho tiempo, prácticamente soy independiente y la familia de esta bruta obviamente está más desintegrada que un bosque hecho ceniza —bromeó con malicia.

—P-pe-pero la mía no y mis familiares obviamente me extrañaran y no puedo hacerles eso... —Bajo la vista con pena. No podía causarles problemas a su madre y hermano. Además de que en unos días se mudaran a casa de sus tíos los Casagrande. Si, su madre consiguió empleo en esa ciudad y les dio la noticia hace poco.

Por lo que ya no podría encontrar a Lincoln por méritos propios.

—Muy bien niña, agradezco tu ayuda y cuándo encuentre a Lincoln les avisaré y...

—Espera, yo iré —la interrumpió Leni al ver que no la incluían.

Carol parpadeo un par de veces. No podía creer que la tonta rebelde dijera eso.

—¿Qué? —Dijo anonadada.

Leni se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Carol y le dijo en la mera cara.

—Dije que yo iré —mencionó molesta.

—Pero, ¿Y tus padres y hermanas? —Preguntó en un vil intentó de hacer que desistiera.

—¡Al demonio! ¡Quiero a mi hermano de vuelta y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo! ¿¡Oíste!? —Exclamó Leni muy decidida.

Carol sintió mucho orgullo de la rubia por un breve segundo. Pero rápidamente recordó que la odiaba.

—Esta bien, pero si me estorbas tan solo un poco, te daré una paliza, meteré tu cuerpo en un costal y te enviaré a casa por correo, ¿Entendiste? —Susurró Carol para qué Ronnie no la escuchará.

Leni trago saliva. Sabía de lo que está chica era capaz y que mejor no tentaría su suerte. Asintió con su cabeza y Carol entonces dio por finalizada esta reunión.

—Ven Ronnie te llevare casa —se ofreció Carol. Ya era tarde y debía hacerse responsable por la pelinegra.

–De acuerdo —aceptó Ronnie con tristeza.

Antes de salir de la habitación Carol ordenó todo cómo estaba y después de eso se acercó a Leni y le dijo.

—Alista lo más esencial en una mochila y encuentrame en la estación de autobuses hoy a la media noche —ordenó Carol con tono molesto y amenazador.

Leni sintió un frío recorrer su espina dorsal. No esperaba que fuera hoy mismo que iban a partir. Ella esperaba que fuera en una semana o dos. No hoy.

Pero todo era por Linky.

—Esta bien, allí nos vemos —confirmó Leni su encuentro con Carol.

—Más te vale —dijo Carol con tono serio.

Al final Leni quedó sola en la habitación que era de su hermano. Se recostó en la cama y observó el techo por un largo rato. En breve tendría que alistar una mochila con algunas cosas.

Pero empezó a darle sueño. Sacó su feo celular y vio que eran casi las cinco. Tenía mucho tiempo para alistarse e irse a reunir con Carol.

—Creo que tomaré una pequeña siesta... —Murmuró ella mientras cerraba sus ojos muy lentamente y caía en un profundo y rico sueño.

Quién lo diría, podría ser la primera en irse de la casa antes que Lori.

O tal vez no...

Quién sabe.

Aunque sería temporal. Sólo debía encontrar a Lincoln y regresar... O tal vez no...

De todos modos se iría a vivir lejos con él.

O tal vez no... Quién sabe.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_El encuentro con Lincoln está cerca o tal vez no... Quién sabe._**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima. No olviden dejar su review si gustan, adiósh._**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: Viaje a lo desconocido.**

Era muy de noche y Leni caminaba por la sala de su casa. Un lugar en donde había vivido toda su vida y en dónde habían pasado muchas cosas. Cómo días de las bromas con Luan, peleas y más peleas, escapes mientras gritaba y corría despavorida ya que Luan la perseguía con un palo con una araña amarrada en el, discusiones con su familia, platicas con su familia, ver sus programas favoritos en familia, comer su comida favorita en familia y abandonar a su hermano a su suerte... En familia.

—Aaah... —Suspiró.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Toda la casa estaba a oscuras con los demás integrantes de su familia durmiendo tranquilamente sin saber qué ella estaba próxima a irse de la casa para ir a buscar a su hermano perdido. Se había dormido un rato pero pudo despertarse y bajó a cenar, conversó con su familia un poco, algunas de sus hermanas se sorprendieron por tal acción de ella, creían qué la vieja y estúpida Leni volvería pronto.

—Ilusos... —Dijo en voz baja. Observó el techo un momento. Incluso había jugado con sus hermanas menores un poco tal y cómo lo hacía Lincoln.

Incluso estuvo con Lori en su antigua habitación conversando un poco con su antigua hermana cercana. La mayor de todos estaba muy feliz por tal acercamiento sin saber que podría ser el último que tendría en su vida con su hermana de buen corazón.

Leni negó con la cabeza. Había esperado a que todos se fueran a dormir y cuándo pasaron un par de horas. Salió de su habitación ya vestida para salir. Usaba su ropa de costumbre. Sólo que usaba también un gorro de lana de color negro en su cabeza por si hacía frío y su chaqueta no resultaba ser suficiente. Alistó una mochila en donde guardó muchas cosas útiles, cómo un par de celulares nuevos pero de esos antiguos; se podía dar el lujo de comprar dichos celulares ya que valían un dolar cada uno, guardó también agua, sandwiches de mantequilla de maní y jalea, pasta de dientes, su cepillo, una muda de ropa extra, la cuál Carol le compró de muy mala gana y llevaba unas cuantas fotos familiares. Una dónde estaban sus padres, una de su abuelo Pop-pop en el asilo, una de la tía Ruth y sus gatos y esa foto donde aparecían ella y todas sus hermanas. Esa qué Lincoln les tomó para dársela a sus padres en su aniversario. Pero no la grande si no, una pequeña, para que entrará en su mochila.

Tenía todo listo para partir. Pero la mera verdad era qué tenía mucho miedo. Nunca se había ido de casa a esta hora, Luna si. Pero, ella no. Podría ser peligroso. ¿Y si le pasaba algo a ella y a Carol? ¿Y si habían más hombres malos? ¿Y si ella volviera a matar a alguien más? ¿Y SI LINCOLN ESTA MUERTO Y LO ENCUENTRAN TODO PUDREFACTO Y CON GUSANOS SALIENDO DE SUS OJOS?

—Ugh... —Rápidamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos por pensar en semejante cosa, las náuseas que sintió fueron horribles. Se tranquilizo un poco y cuándo estaba lista pensó. —_"No Leni, Lincoln está bien... Yo lo sé..."._ —Y aunque no sabía cómo, sentía qué el podría estar mejor qué ellos en estos momentos. —No tengo pruebas, pero tampoco dudas... —Murmuró mientras observaba a la cuarta pared.

Vio la hora. Ya casi era medianoche. Así que por más que no lo quisiera. Por más que quisiera quedarse esperando a que Lincoln volviera a casa por si solo. Debía ir por él y traerlo a la fuerza si es posible.

—Cómo dijo Carol, "_Lincoln es un niño y si se niega a venir con nosotras tenemos la obligación de obligarlo a volver a la casa dónde fue maltratado_" y luego susurró en voz baja para que yo no la escuchará, "_Para qué un juez emita la orden de llevárselo a otra casa por lo malos qué fueron con él y allí es donde entró yo, Carol Pingrey. Siendo la mejor hermana del mundo y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera esta estúpida de Leni lo evitará_". —Repitió ella una platica qué tuvo con Carol un día en el centro comercial cuándo buscaban a Lincoln junto con Ronnie Anne y esta última fue al baño.

Al parecer aún no era lo bastante inteligente cómo para saber que Carol sólo la está usando.

—Muy bien... Allá... Voy... —Dijo no muy convencida. Se puso la mochila y emprendió el camino hasta la puerta de la entrada.

Se detuvo frente a esta y levantó su mano, la acercó a la perilla y se detuvo de repente. Estuvo allí por unos segundos, esperando quién sabe que para poder irse a reunir con Carol Pingrey.

Su expresión era muy seria. Al parecer algo la detenía y eso era la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? —Preguntó con seriedad.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con Lori. La mayor la observaba con tristeza, esta usaba su pijama obviamente. Había bajado por un vaso de agua y se encontró a Leni yendo a la salida con una mochila en su espalda y vestida con su ropa de siempre. Obviamente su hermana iba a salir.

Pero, ¿A dónde?

—Leni, ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Y a ti, ¿Qué te importa? —Respondió de muy mala gana la menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada a un lado.

Lori levantó su mano en dirección a Leni. Pero la bajó nuevamente. De la nada apretó sus dientes y sus puños con fuerza pero se calmó de inmediato, tomó un poco de aire y dijo con tristeza.

—¿Van a ir a buscarlo? ¿Cierto? —Dijo de la nada.

Leni la volteó a ver con una expresión muy sorprendida dibujada en su rostro. Había olvidado que su hermana era muy inteligente y muy observadora.

Pero eso no importaba. Aún así debía ir a buscar a Lincoln.

—Eso aún no te importa —respondió a la defensiva.

Lori se acercó a ella.

—Me importa por qué también es mi hermano —dijo Lori para hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Leni con asombro.

Lori asintió con una sonrisa.

—Así es, me importa mucho –dijo Lori con una cálida sonrisa. Iba a acercarse a su hermana para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, pero...

—Entonces vuelve en el tiempo y ve a decírselo a tu YO del pasado para que así tan siquiera puedas ser capaz de darle de comer a tu humillado y pobre hermano menor, cuándo esté se moría de hambre y dormía en el patio de la casa, solo así Lori. Solo así creeré que él te importa —le dijo Leni de forma dura mientras la observaba con odio y un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Lori se detuvo y ella misma sintió su garganta arder y sus ojos picar. Parecía que la dura realidad la hacía recordar qué le falló no sólo a su hermano menor si no que a toda su familia, al demostrar qué no servía para ser la hermana mayor a cargo de la casa cuándo sus padres no estaban en ella.

—L-le fallamos a Lincoln, L-Lori... —Volvió a hablar Leni. Esta vez al borde del llanto. Lori la volteó a ver también con lágrimas en los ojos. —Y si no vas a hacer nada para traerlo de vuelta... —Se acerco a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de su hermana mayor y ambas se vieron a los ojos. —Por favor, deja de estorbarme y permiteme que yo sea quién lo traiga de vuelta... Por favor... —Pidió Leni.

Lori solo la observaba fijamente. Las lágrimas salían por montones de sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas cayendo al suelo. Dejando su maquillaje todo corrido.

Leni al no tener respuesta. Negó con su cabeza y se separó de ella. Retomó su camino hasta la puerta de la salida lista para irse de una vez por todas.

—P-pe-pero allá afuera es muy peligroso... —La voz dolida de Lori la hizo detenerse.

—Por eso debo ir por mi hermano —afirmó Leni. Siguió su camino a la salida.

Lori apretó los dientes y observó aterrada a todas partes. Podría gritar y llamar a sus padres para así poder detenerla. Pero eso solo haría que su hermana la odiara muchísimo más de lo que ya la odia.

Y no quería eso.

—P-pero Carol no es de fiar... —intentó detenerla de otra forma.

—Tu tampoco y allí me ves, hablando contigo —la menor aún seguía caminando hacía la puerta de la entrada.

Lori se sujeto la cabeza. No podía dejarla ir.

—Iré contigo —dijo sin pensarlo.

Y aunque fuera muy mala idea irse de casa ahora mismo sabiendo que dentro de poco iría a la universidad. Pues al parecer funcionó. Leni se detuvo y lentamente la volteó a ver. Su expresión era una muy desubicada.

—¿En serio vendrás conmigo? —Preguntó atónita la menor.

Lori por un corto segundo pensó en decirle que no. Pero al ver qué eso causaba efecto en Leni. No lo pensó dos veces y con una expresión determinada y apretando su puño dijo...

—Claro, me aseguraré de que nada les pasé a ti y a Lincoln, aunque tenga que dar mi vida para que ambos regresen a salvo a casa —hasta ella se sorprendió por tales palabras.

Leni se tapó la boca. Desde hace mucho que quería oír esas palabras tan decididas y sobre protectoras de su hermana mayor. Esa que le daba consejos y que la cuidaba a ella y a sus hermanas menores hasta el incidente de la mala suerte cuándo dejó de lado a Lincoln.

Pero ya era tiempo de olvidar todo eso...

—Necesitarás cambiarte Lori —dijo Leni de repente. No había mucha emoción en ella por alguna razón.

Pero Lori no notó nada de eso. Solo quería ayudar cómo se debía.

—Es cierto... —Se vio a si misma y a su pijama. —Espérame aquí. —Rápidamente salió corriendo a toda prisa a su habitación.

No notó que Leni la fue siguiendo de cerca, la rubia menor tenía una sombra cubriendo sus ojos. Quién sabe por qué...

En su habitación, Lori buscaba y buscaba en su guardarropa algo adecuado para ponerse esta noche y así poder salir con su hermana. Giró la cabeza al escuchar qué Leni entraba a la habitación.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó la menor mientras se sentaba en su cama y la observaba con una sonrisa.

Lori se sorprendió al verla sonreír. Hace un tiempo que no la veía mostrar su linda sonrisa. Se sentía muy culpable ya que ella fue una de las causantes para que ella dejara de sonreír.

—No, aún no encuentro algo adecuado que ponerme... —Pensó en lo siguiente y temía preguntar pero al final se decidió. —¿M-me ayudas? —Preguntó con miedo.

Leni la observó sin decir nada al principio. Sólo la observaba fijamente con esa sonrisa que se traía.

—Si, seguro —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ya muy impactada Lori.

La mayor vio cómo su hermana metía su mano en el guardarropa y sacaba un conjunto de ropa sin siquiera verlo.

—Este te quedará DI-VI-NO —informó Leni.

Lori veía el atuendo que constaba en una camisa morado claro, una chaqueta de color gris hecha de material suave, unos pantalones de color negro, unos zapatos de correr de color rojo y blanco y un gorro de lana de color negro. Igual al que Leni usaba.

—Tienes razón, es un conjunto que combina —dijo muy feliz la mayor. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida.

—¿Por qué no te lo pruebas frente al espejo? —Sugirió Leni.

Lori invadida por la felicidad tomó el conjunto rápidamente y se acercó al espejo. Rápidamente se desvistió y se empezó a cambiar. Leni por su parte metió la mano en su bolsillo y cuándo la sacó ocultó ambas manos atrás de su espalda.

Se iba acercando lentamente a Lori por detrás.

—¡Listo! —Exclamó Lori mientras se observaba en el espejo. —¿Cómo me veo? —Preguntó a su hermana.

—Te lo diré solo si me prometes algo —dijo Leni ya estando atrás de Lori.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Lori sin voltear. Aún se observaba así misma. Al parecer le encantaba el atuendo qué su hermana eligió para ella. Hace un tiempo que no hacían eso.

—Cuida a Lily y a las demás por mi... —Respondió Leni con esa misma seriedad de siempre.

Lori abrió su ojos lo más que pudo. Sintió un mal presentimiento de repente pero incluso antes de que pensará en voltear.

**_¡PAM!_**

Ya había recibido un duro golpe en su nuca haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa y que sus piernas le fallarán de repente, cayendo al suelo de lado.

Pudo darse la vuelta apenas y vio que Leni la observaba con tristeza. Vio que su hermana tenía uno de esos feos celulares que se compró en su mano. De esos que podrían romper ladrillos.

Obviamente ella le pegó con uno de esos.

—Leni... Nooooo... —Estiró su mano hacia su hermana para poder evitar que se fuera de casa en un último y desesperado intento.

Pero lentamente cayó inconsciente por el golpe que Leni le dio.

La menor soltó un suspiro cansado y con mucha delicadeza la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó en su cama. La cubrió con las sábanas y le dio un beso en la frente.

Antes de irse de allí tomó un lápiz y un papel, escribió un mensaje corto para que Lori lo leyera cuándo despierte y lo dejó en la mesa de noche qué estaba al lado de su cama.

Ya sin más que hacer allí apagó las luces y salió de su antigua habitación.

**_¡PAM!_**

—¡Auch!

Chocó de cara contra la pared al lado de la puerta ya que estaba oscuro, se sujetó la nariz para contener el dolor y salió de la habitación al poder encontrar la perilla después de buscarla por varios segundos.

Volteó a ver a todas partes para ver si no había nadie más despierto y al percatarse de qué no había nadie, salió por fin de la casa Loud y emprendió caminó hasta la estación de autobuses de Royal Woods.

Pero antes de hacerlo le dio una última mirada a su casa.

—Volveré... —Dijo para si misma para luego emprender el inicio de su camino al que esperaba fuera el encuentro con su hermano perdido.

**Más tarde.**

—¡Llegas media hora tarde! ¿Dónde estabas? —Le gritó Carol en el momento en que vio que la bruta se digno en aparecer.

—Estaba... Resolviendo algo —se excusó Leni.

Carol iba a seguir gritándole pero al parecer su autobús estaba por salir.

—Muy bien, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y subamos al autobús de inmediato.

—Cómo sea... —Murmuró Leni.

Ambas subieron al autobús y tomaron asiento en un par de lugares vacíos. Esperaron un poco hasta qué el conductor encendió el motor y dio marcha al autobús.

Leni observó por la ventana mientras el autobús estaba en marcha. La noche sin duda era hermosa.

—Muy bien Leni, este es el plan —habló Carol y ella le puso atención. —Primero iremos en este autobús hasta la capital Washington, conozco un barrio marginal dónde por algo de dinero alguien nos puede ayudar a encontrar información sobre gente desaparecida, cómo Lincoln. —Informó Carol.

Leni no estaba segura de cómo Carol sabía esas cosas pero no quería preguntar. Por lo que era mejor dejar que ella estuviera a cargo por ahora.

—_¡Buenas noches pasajeros, esperamos que su estadía en Viajes de Royal Woods sea de su agrado!_ —Se oyó hablar al conductor por un alto parlante.

—Bah... —Murmuró Carol muy molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada a un lado. Odiaba estos anuncios tan ruidosos. —Solo espero que se callé pronto y que nos lleven rápido a Washington para acabar pronto con esto... —Murmuró nuevamente con enojo.

Leni la observó con cansancio.

—_¡Esperamos que disfruten de este viaje con destino a Toronto, Canadá, buenas noches! _—Finalizó el conductor del autobús.

Tanto Carol cómo Leni abrieron sus ojos lo más que podían al darse cuenta de que se equivocaron de autobús.

Unos segundos después el autobús se detuvo de repente a mitad de la carretera y de este bajaron dos adolescentes rubias muy molestas. Ambas no tuvieron de otra que caminar de vuelta a la estación de autobuses a paso rápido.

Pero antes de continuar Carol se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Leni en la cara.

—Si dices una sola palabra sobre de qué me equivoque de autobús, te ira muy mal —amenazó ella.

Leni simplemente se cruzó de brazos y con una expresión burlona le dijo...

—¿Quién es la estúpida ahora? ¿EH? —Dijo con mucha gracia.

Carol por su parte abrió los ojos y la boca a más no poder. Al parecer la tonta se había burlado de ella.

—Grrrr... Solo apúrate —dijo Carol con derrota mientras un enorme sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y emprendía el camino hasta la estación de autobuses la cuál estaba muy cerca.

Leni la siguió de cerca. Aún con esa sonrisa triunfal al poder ponerla en su lugar. Pero rápidamente se puso seria al recordar qué se había ido de casa y ahora debía buscar a su hermano menor.

—Te traeré de vuelta Lincoln, lo juró —prometió ella.

Ya más decidida siguió de cerca a Carol. La única que podría ayudarla en estos momentos.

* * *

Lentamente abría los ojos. La luz del día entraba por su ventana y le iluminaba la cara haciendo qué gruñera de molestia. Se hubiera levantado como cualquier persona normal pero los recuerdos del día anterior la invadieron de repente haciendo que se sentará en la cama y con una expresión aterrada dijera.

—¡Leni no! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la salida. Se golpeó la cara al caer al suelo pero no le importó.

Ahora solo quería cerciorarse de que todo fue un horrible sueño.

**_¡Slam!_**

Abrió de una patada la puerta de la que era la habitación de Lincoln y que ahora era ocupada por Leni.

—No... —Negó con su cabeza mientras retrocedía. La habitación estaba vacía con la cama tendida. No había rastros de Leni. —¡No es verdad! —Gritó negando que su hermana favorita hiciera algo tan estúpido cómo irse de casa a tan altas horas de la noche. —Debe estar en casa... —Negando aún la verdad. Se puso a abrir de una patada cada habitación de la casa.

La habitación de Lily y Lisa.

**_¡Slam!_**

—¡Leni! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas despertando a las residentes de esa habitación pero no le importo. Al ver que Leni no estaba allí siguió a la siguiente.

—Poo-poo... —Dijo Lily con tristeza. Lisa aún buscaba sus lentes. Fue despertada por semejante grito y aún estaba aturdida.

**_¡Slam!_**

—¡Leni! —Gritó después de patear la puerta de la habitación de las gemelas.

—¡Oye algunas intentamos dormir aquí por si no lo sabias! —Sorprendentemente la que gritó fue Lana. Lola simplemente no dijo nada. Ambas habían cambiado un poco después de la desaparición de su hermano.

Creían que solo así él volvería a casa. Lori ignoró ese grito y siguió su camino.

**_¡Slam!_**

—¡Leni! —Entró a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy. Estas se sobresaltaron por ese grito. Observaron a su hermana muy agitada y antes de que alguna hablara ella se fue corriendo.

**_¡Slam!_**

—¡Leni! —Entró de lleno a la habitación de Luan y Luna. La comediante vestía de mimo. Parece que la partida de su hermano le apagó su sentido del humor. Y Luna... Ella vestía de rosa, hasta usaba una peluca rosada. Se metió de lleno al mundo del pop al ver que su estilo rockero solo la hacía ser agresiva y lo fue mucho con su hermanito y anteriormente con Lisa. Por eso debía ser mejor persona y una más amable.

—¿Qué pasa corazón? —Preguntó Luna con delicadeza al ver a su hermana así de agitada.

Pero Lori no respondió y siguió su camino. La buscó en el baño, en su habitación por si acaso estaba allí pero no estaba. Bajó rápidamente a la planta baja y se metió a la habitación de sus padres.

—¡Leni! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para llamar a su hermana pero esta no aparecía por ninguna parte.

En vez de eso sus padres saltaron en la cama por el susto. Tanto Rita como Lynn padre observaron con sorpresa a su primera hija y obviamente les preocupo verla así de devastada.

—¿Qué pasa cielo? —Preguntó Rita.

—Si cariño, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Lynn padre.

Pero Lori en vez de responder salió corriendo a la salida. Abrió la puerta y fue a buscar a su hermana en el jardín y en los alrededores de la casa pero nada. Se metió a la cochera e hizo un desorden allí pero no estaba su hermana.

—¡LENIIIII! —Gritó más fuerte. Pero nada. Ella no aparecía.

Parecía que iba a llorar pero rápidamente recordó haber visto algo en su mesa de noche pero con lo rápido que salió no pudo ver que era.

Corrió rápidamente a su habitación ignorando los llamados de sus demás familiares. Al llegar vio que se trataba de una nota y sin perder tiempo la tomó en sus manos y se sentó en la cama mientras se disponía a leerla. Se limpió sus ojos los cuáles estaban llenos de lágrimas ya que no la dejaban leer bien la carta.

Pero de nada sirvió eso ya que al leer las únicas y simples palabras que allí habían se hecho a llorar de forma desconsolada.

Cayó acostada boca abajo en su cama mientras pataleaba y pataleaba cómo si fuera una niña pequeña y mientras se escuchaba cómo una estampida se acercaba a su habitación.

La carta cayó al suelo dejando ver el contenido de esta que decía...

**_Querida Lori:_**

**_Estaré fuera un tiempo y necesito que cuides a todos por mi. Volveré pronto con Lincoln, lo prometo._**

**_Nos veremos pronto._**

**_Att. Leni..._**

**_Tu hermana..._**

**_La que es menor qué tu..._**

**_Adiós otra vez._**

Y así Lori supo en ese instante qué por culpa de su incapacidad de cuidar a sus hermanos. Ahora había perdido a dos de ellos.

Y lo único que le quedaba era lamentarse y llorar y llorar hasta que tuviera fuerzas para ir a buscar a sus hermanos ella sola.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, así pueda redimirse con ellos.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Este es el último capítulo que resubo. A partir del siguiente será un capítulo recién escrito gracias a que Wattpad me borró todo en un instante_**

**_No olviden dejarme un review y compartir la historia con sus amigos y así obligarme a seguir escribiendo estos fics extraños._**

**_Nos vemos pronto :D._**

**_Adiós._**


End file.
